Crimson Darkness
by NotSaint666
Summary: Co-Story with Shinnagami from his/her challenge 'Blood Darkness' Summary inside! Naruto/Harem… Powerful!Naruto… Turned-bio-weapon!Naruto… first-bio-weapon!Naruto…
1. Chapter 1

**Summaries:** in the battle at the valley of the end, the clash of unholy power in final attack from both Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke tearing the space and time fabric, and sent the blonde haired boy to the far future. Naruto found he was not human anymore because the experiment from bunch of psycho researchers turned him into most powerful Assassin-class Alien in the Galaxy, and befriending his 'tenant' boosted his percentages as powerful existence in Milky Way Galaxy become more higher. But, even with vast power and accompanied by the last Bijuu alive. His stigma as trouble magnet leaving him with troubles those he couldn't end it with brute force.

Read and enjoy the struggle of our protagonist when galaxy-scale trouble following him like second shadow and the memento of his came back to his new life!

**Rate:** M (Mature content because we want it, duh!)

**Genre:** Action, Romance, Ecchi, Harem, Humor, Supernatural.

**Writer:** NotSaint666 (FF Prof ID: 6076115)

**Idea:** Shinnagami (FF Prof ID: 3707374)

**Beta and Editor:** Shinnagami

**Publisher:** Fanfiction site courtesy NotSaint666.

—

**Story Note;**

Naruto's speech: "I will protect you-ttebayo!"

Naruto's thought: 'Urg, damn you hormone-ttebayo!'

Kurama's/Pissed Naruto's speech: **"Naruto, give me tons of rabbit stews!"**

Kurama's thought: **'Khuhuhu! Breast! Breast! That soft and awesome feeling…' **

—

**Disclaimer:** Both Naruto and To-Love Ru Manga owned by Masashi Kisimoto and Hasemi Saki, and their crews. NotSaint666 and Shinnagami were only writing, giving idea and messing the canon from story.

—

**Chapter 01: Prologue**

**—**

Once a beautiful valley where the statues of Senju Hashirama and Madara Uchiha stood had become a wreck and mess. Many craters and logs scattered in heavily damaged Valley. The deadly scenery itself oddly matched the name of the valley, Valley of the End. The place where the two people that were actually once friends that then turned into enemies clashes in their final fight.

Oddly enough, the centuries of history replied once again. But instead two God-Shinobi-class fighters, now there were two Genin-class fighters were facing each other. But, with how both of them look and how destroyed the places were, could this described as battle between two freshly graduated class ninja? Of course not, because those battles of two friends and rivals were escalated into something more terrifying beyond believe by the appearance of both combatants.

Crouching under Madara Uchiha's statue with his newly sprouting hand-like wing was a 13 years old male with back-length grayish hair, a shuriken-like shape tatoo on his face, pale gray skin, crimson eyes with three small Tomoe shaped symbol spinning lazily, and purple colored lip that could be mistaken as lip gloss and the owner of said lip could be accused as gender-confused boy, is Uchiha Sasuke, the last 'Loyal' Uchiha who ironically tried to defecting from Konohagakure for pursuing power to avenging his clansman which have been slaughtered by his own beloved brother many years ago.

In his left hand a current of ominous gray electricity from his most powerful technique was being held. A-Class lightning element assassination technique named Chidori, literally meaning thousand birds.

"Naruto, Lets end this…" Sasuke shouted on the other boy who crouching in other side, under the statue of Senju Hashirama.

"Sasuke, you!" The other boy named Naruto replied with low bestial growl.

He has sun kissed blonde hair that was in a unruly spiky style. Three pairs of scars in his check that resembling him with fox's whiskers, crimson eyes with bestial slit that have thirst for blood because the bloodlust of the malevolent power enveloping him in red bubbling aura like cloak, with one swaying tail from aura and two fox-like ears made of same malevolent aura in his head, added with how his face look. Uzumaki Naruto himself couldn't be called as normal human either. In his left hand was staying ominous violet sphere which ready to tearing his enemy apart.

Both of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke really similar in their history, both of them knew what it felt like to be alone. Both of them had a thirst for love and acceptance. More importantly, both of them were fighting in mortal combat for pursuing each other dreams and promises.

Uzumaki Naruto wanted to drag his best friend to their village and he was fighting to protect his friend form the dark path he tried to walk on.

Uchiha Sasuke wanted to defect from their village and he was fighting for pursuing power to avenging his clansman and kill his own brother.

Simultaneously, the two jumped toward each other with everything they have, betting everything in one attack.

"RASENGAN(1)!" Naruto roared.

"CHIDORI(2)" Sasuke shouted.

Two deadly A-Class techniques were colliding with each other, but because the tainted power the users added, that normal A-Class attack became something more dangerous.

The malevolent chakra of sentient being fueled by unbidden anger and hatred for centuries mixed with tainted and ominous natural chakra was ripping the space and time around them, from bright white light turned into black gigantic orb that remind everyone of black hole.

Both combatants didn't want their friend and enemy to win, because their promises and dreams were at stake. So, without even knowing what they had actually did. Both pumped more and more energies toward their attack.

Fortunately, someone or something inside Uzumaki Naruto started to feel the disturbance in the space and time. It was banging its claw and head in the cage, the crimson-furred nine-tailed fox roaring in a booming voice.

**"You fucking Braaaat! Stooooop! You two are tearing the fabric of space and time apart. Get out from this accursed black hole now."**

Naruto who heard what his 'tenant' said widen his crimson eyes, and acted in pure reflex that was something very Naruto-ish. He swatted his best friend with tail of crimson chakra-cloak as hard as it could be and succeeded on throwing his best friend out of black hole's reach.

Moments later, the tear in space and time in the shape of black orb shrunken and leaving nothing except the devastated battle field and shocked Sasuke.

The last Uchiha who had turned back to his normal state was looking in the place where his supposed friend and enemy and the black orb were. In his mind he repeated what his best friend had been mouthing before he vanished.

Please live, and promise me to never let your dreams die.

The drop of water one by one fell on the ground, from mere droplets became the pour of rain, and finally turned stormy rain after thunder mixed in the sky. In the wake of the destroyed valley, Uchiha Sasuke sat alone, his face wet with rain water, but if someone saw behind the hair that was covering his upper face and eyes. Everyone could see he was crying and his eyes had morphed from crimson with three small Tomoe symbols into a six pointed star.

With feet wobbling like jelly, Uchiha Sasuke tried to stand and stepped from where he has been. He stepped forward into the woods and continued on until he will come to one of Orochimaru's base in Otokogakure(3) village.

But, along the long way, Sasuke couldn't stop his eyes from crying blood and tears because he had felt it, again. He felt pain, pain for losing someone who was precious to him, someone he can freely call best friend and rival, someone equivalent with him which he acknowledged and he had acknowledge him back, someone who knew how he felt because he also had same lonely life as him, someone who had also thrive on other acknowledgement like how he want to be acknowledged by his family when they still alive, someone who had sacrificed himself like how a best friend would act when that 'thing' tried to swallow both of them, and more importantly someone who had give him this new light in his eyes.

Biting his lips until he was drawing blood as his eyes, that showed Mangekyou(4) stage of Sharingan(5), drenched in his tears mixed with blood. Sasuke Uchiha vowed.

'Naruto, I will live… I promise on the new light you give me that I would never ever back from my word, because that was my new Nindo(6)…'

When Uchiha Sasuke had leave the border of Fire Country, Hatake Kakashi, his former instructor arrived in devastated zero ground without one of his new student in sight. No clue of his late mentor legacy or Last Uchiha he vowed to guide into right path. And for the first time, Hatake Kakashi cried, cried hard for all his grief and sorrow because he always failed for stopping something tragic for his precious people.

When Kakashi had got back to Konohagakure village, he told what had happened in the valley of the end, he told everything from the devastated battle field, the lost scent of one Uzumaki Naruto and assumed Killed in Action or KIA, Uchiha Sasuke successful defection into Rice Country or by other means Orochimaru's hideout, to the village leader, the fifth Hokage(7), the busty woman in her fifties but always using special Henge(8) so she seems younger and beautiful, namely; Tsunade Senju. And spontaneously, he got sent from Hokage tower until his body plummeting in the village's wall in other side of village. Kakashi was lucky he ended up just in near death state even after tasting one of Tsunade's most powerful sucker punch's she ever done with only internal bleeding, many ribs broken and body trauma that had made him fell coma for one month. Yes, that was Miracle of the pervert that had been bestowed upon perverted male by the pervert god.

Tsunade herself devastated again because Naruto's KIA status, she who saw the blonde haired boy like her own step-son because she couldn't have put Naruto feet in Nawaki's shoes. Ironically, she actually was Naruto's godmother from Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina last wish and she never know about it. From that point, she had drowned herself into her drinking habit and was much worse from her previous drinking habit.

When the information about the death of one and only Uzumaki Naruto spread, most of Konoha's villagers held a party for the death of demon kid finally dead and their beloved 4th Hokage sacrifice isn't in vain, they show their hidden sick glee by Gennin's KIA news after thirteen years they stay shut and alienating the blonde haired boy that give the thirteen years old boy mental trauma that is worse than physical one. The most ironic thing is, they kissing the late fourth Hokage's dead carcass's ass and hailed him as hero when they treat his only flesh and blood as garbage and dirt, without knowing that demon kid in their eyes was their beloved fourth leader's son, tch… what a bunch of idiot peasants!

Only few selective people have cried on Naruto's KIA information like Konohamaru and their little munchkin squad who have seen the blonde boy as their big bro figure. Umino Iruka who had saw Naruto as little brother he never had. Teuchi and Ayame who have thought the knuckle head like son —in Teuchi case— and little brother —Ayame's— they never have, and Naruto's friend in Konoha 12.

Unfortunately. Not all member of Konoha 12 have similar sentiment for the blonde haired boy. The example is his only female team mate in squad seven, namely Haruno Sakura.

Sakura who heard the news felt devastated, she wasn't only lost her crush but also her other teammates and her personal punching bag and mood booster. She devastated and always crying, but mainly is for her Sasuke-kun, and added by her 361 Tanketsus(9) in her body destroyed by pissed Hyuuga Hinata made it felt worse for her because she must stay as useless civilian like she actually is.

And the most extreme case of people who could not take Naruto's KIA status is Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata Herself was nearing suicidal in her self-depraved state, she locked herself in her room and became shell of her former self for nearly month. She out of her funk also thanks for self-sacrifice of Inuzuka Kiba, who take the opportunity to woo the broken girl and indifferent to Naruto's 'death'. He had tried on helping Hinata get out from her funk with the double meaning for gunning on popping the Hyuuga Princess' cherry and that's ended really bad.

His sweet broken life is started when he succeed on wooing Hinata by transforming into Naruto and telling her he didn't really die and he just wanted to have some alone time with her before he revealed himself to the village and when Kiba Jr. nearly claimed his 'home', Hinata who had thought that the one she let grope her still developing breasts and travel down her still developing but curvaceous body as her precious true love Naruto, snapped to reality because Kiba had forgot to keep his voice like Naruto's in his excitment said; "Don't worry Hinata-chan, Naruto will leave your mind after you know how manly I was."

Because of that slip, Kiba must forfeit his masculinity after Hinata struck Kiba Jr. with 256 palm strike infused malevolent chakra empowered by wrath of scornful female. And her wrath didn't stop in that, when she heard the rumor about Sakura had made Naruto promise to bring back Sasuke that became the reason of his demise spilling the oil in already scorching fire in Hinata's soul, in the end Hinata also forfeiting Sakura's ninja career with same strike she ended Kiba's status as male. And then she dumped her barely concious body naked in an alley in the red light district and watched as a group of 5 men took her and force themselves on Sakura and she enjoyed every minute of it.

After that, Hinata became cold and distant, ruthless and merciless, over the years she had begun cleaning the Hyuuga corruption by writing the first history of Hyuuga clan's massacre, following Itachi's record as she slaughtered every corrupted Hyuuga in main house, releasing the branch house from Cage bird Seal to fulfill her promise for Naruto's sake. She also forfeit the name of the clan heiress and give it to her younger sister, Hyuuga Hanabi and make her cousin, Hyuuga Neji as temporary clan head until Hanabi reach the proportional age (read: Become ninja) for the clan head name after she dislocate and nearly kill her father with her goddess palm strike(10) that she had mastered after her Byakugan evolved into Tensaigan(11) because how many corrupted Hyuuga she had massacred.

Why she must become clan leader if someday she must be partnered up, literally having husband in her side that wasn't Uzumaki Naruto. No why in hell she would married except, she became the bride for blonde spiked haired boy that always yelling to become Hokage and has a real talent as Ninja, that he showed in his prank when he painted fucking gigantic Hokage's monument that facing the village without no one knowing even the high special ops like ANBU(12) in broad daylight with bright orange sweater, or in other example; painting all underwear in orange color at one major clan's house of Konoha that assumed could sees everything. Yeah, Naruto is not like everyone sees and she was sure of it damn it, and because of that she always stalk— sorry, she means 'monitoring' the blonde progress from far with her Byakugan.

And again, Just by thinking about having child that wasn't from Naruto's sperm had made her want to puke her breakfast she ate in the full month. If she has children, they would be the blood and flesh of Naruto that she has always dreaming in her sleep, yeah. Blonde hair son as their first child, and violet haired daughter as their second child, with both having whisker marks and blue eyes like his father they would have Boruto and Himawari as their names.

Anything Naruto could possibly want after she bore him those two children Naruto would most certainly get, was the thoughts running through Hinata's mind. If Naruto wanted to use his clones on her for some special 'fun' then she would let him. If Naruto wanted to bend her over in public and have some 'fun' then she would let him. If he wanted her to bare him fifty more children then she would bend over and let herself get pregnant 50 more times. If Naruto wanted a harem of one hundred girls he would have it. If Naruto loved a girl and she didn't love him back she would kill the girl. No, Hinata changed her mind, she wouldn't kill the girl she would instead tie her up in chains and let naruto satisfy himself by using that girls body to please himself and if he wanted to have a child with her then she would make sure that girl got pregnant no matter how much the girl begged for them to stop, and after she has all the children Naruto wanted from the girl then Hinata would torture her and then kill her for refusing to return Naruto's feelings.

Hinata felt her panties get soaking wet at the very thought of that happening and quickly pulled them down and began to finger herself with the image of a girl in chains. Just days after the girl gave birth to her and naruto's fourth child, and was being gangbanged by Naruto's clones and once they all the clones finished, Naruto went to Hinata and rammed it inside her then dispelled all the clones and shot a massive load of sperm into her as the memories of all the clones came to him forcing him to release into Hinata multiple times and getting Hinata pregnant with her third child. Then Hinata walked foward and thrusted a goddess palm stike straight at the girls heart killing the girl instantly as the girl already bore Naruto four children and he didn't want her no more. Hinata let loose a loud scream of delight as she released herself all over her hand as that image came to a end.

Hinata truly had become the reincarnation of Kaguya Outsutsuki in the arrogance department and her arrogance and haughty-mighty 'hn… you're beneath even the dirt in my sandal' attitude, now. Even so far has surpassing even the previous Hyuuga and Uchiha and only rivaled by the rabbit goddess herself. And the one she thought as equal had died, leaving her alone in this cruel world of Ninja.

Hinata and Tsunade were not the only ones who had changed, the other person who had also changed because guilty feeling is Jiraiya the toad sage himself. When he heard the news about Naruto's death, he didn't believe it at first, but after Fukasaku and Shima told that Naruto's name had blackened in the contract. Jiraiya stop writing his smut and did everything in his arsenal to track Orochimaru and importantly that accursed Uchiha spawn with the 'Hatred to Uchiha' that put Kurama's hatred like just mere annoyance. Mind you? How hateful Jiraiya could be that even surpassing the centuries old fox hatred on pinwheel eyes owner, after all he lost his god son after he lost his prized student that he could call son before he could told the blonde Jinchuuriki he was his godfather and who his parents are, and most importantly because he had neglected him for 13 year in his lonely and mentally-abused existence, even he was keeping him alive for outer treat in his live.

But, the most shamefully tragic end was the last Hatake, after he woke in hospital and was remembering what had happened. He did seppuku like how his father ended his life. Unfortunately, what made the writer, namely me, cry in shame is, because Hatake Kakashi did seppuku with most nearby tool and that was dull fruit knife. Just think about it, a badass ninja like Hatake Kakashi died because seppuku with a dull fruit knife just show how desperate he was.

As everything had changed in Konoha that affect the future of Elemental Nation.

Naruto who got swallowed by the stream of space and time tried his best to stay alive. No, actually, Naruto really much has pass out cold while the overgrown cuddle doll inside his gut do the most brutal labor on healing his shredded body because the density of the stream of space and time while cursing unbelievable colorful word that could make Rikuudo Sennin(13) got heart attack because the curses Kurama —his most powerful creation and oldest pseudo-son that his sheer cuteness when Kurama still a mere kit could make every girl swooning— had let out.

**"By the puny impotent dick and abused ass hole Rikuudo-old man has, how the hell are the brat and I goimg to survive this fucked up condition which makes the effect of when the whore of a mom of my creator's oversized black nipple called Gedou-dama**(14)**attack feel like a ant's bite, damn it!"** Kurama, the Kyuubi no youko ranted as he pumped more and more his chakra toward Naruto's body and slowly mutating the boy's body without oversized vulgar fox knows.

Bit by bit, Kurama felt his energy drained into dangerous level and he was in verge of fainting, with last ditch effort or you could call it suicidal gamble, Kurama stopped his host regenerative ability and pushing his chakra to random place in hope for tearing the space and time stream. With —as you could say beyond— devil luck, maybe because it was gamble for life and death, Kurama last drop of chakra resonated with some point and made Naruto's body get sucked by another black orb.

— Crimson Darkness —

19 years old Ryoko Mikado sighed tiredly. She just had her first time job as doctor in galactic public hospital, the biggest hospital in the galaxy. For her who has graduated from pharmacy school and instantly had been working on treat many patients with severe wounds because the effect of galactic war was just too much. She had hoped she could life in more peaceful era, alas what bygone just bygone. This is her life so she just live as she could with her best.

She was walking to her portable bathroom in her capsule house, she was only wearing a towel which cover her DD cup bust and her sexy body that seemed more mature than her own age, sometimes she couldn't help for feeling annoyed by her own appearance, but what could she do? This is her kin trait so she just life with it.

When she tried to enter the bath, she felt a tremor and felt something uneasy in the space. Like dark and tainted power itself affected the space from its presence alone. Feeling curious, Ryouko Mikado grabbed her white lab coat and went out to check what had happened wearily.

As she saw what appeared outside her capsule house, she couldn't hold her jaw from dropping.

A massive crater with 500 meters wide was ther, she knew for a fact there was no crater this big when she had arrived after her first job in the hospital.

She strained her eyes and found something or someone was in the middle gigantic crater which has a half of a asteroid right beside where she had installed her capsule house, and that thing was covered in a crimson aura.

Smelling the scent of blood, Mikado's instinct as a doctor kicked in and immediately went to the 'thing' in the middle of the crater.

She was shocked when she found a alien covered in blood and has torn clothes which was mixed with its own blood. He had a exotic tan colored skin, bright sun kissed blonde hair she had never saw that shade before, three pairs of scar like whiskers on his cheeks, and finally lean muscles in his body. He looks around her own age, but she was known to not judging aliens by their appearance.

She was immediately call ambulance to take the mysterious man and had forgotten her plan on taking a bath. After all, she finally has a cute blonde alien looked looked far sexier than all of her patients in her first day as a doctor to be patched up.

— Time jump —

Days have passed after Mikado brought the unknown alien to the galactic public hospital and now, she was reading the folder of the said blonde haired alien after his check up. What she has seen was something Mikado never dreamed she would read.

The unknown alien is really a new kind of creature which in the most complete alien's database had never discovered. he has powerful and dense skeletal system which put devilukean, the most powerful kind of alien in milky way galaxy, to shame, his muscles and body tissues is really strong, twice as much as the most strongest muscles from the Muscleian alien who dubbed as the owner of the most powerful muscles in the entire galaxy. But his organ and body structure is similar with earthlings, the weak but not weakest being in the galaxy. He has 361 pipes which storing some kind of energy that never been described in the history. And most importantly, he has the highest regenerative ability that made him pseudo immortal.

Mikado who knew what would happen to the unknown being if he was found by the power-lusting races of aliens, felt uneasy. He would be turned into the perfect weapon and it would be one hell problem in the future, so Mikado decided to change the check up progress into a more mundane one with hope no one would ever know about this, alas, some shady organization had known about the alien because they have hacked the Public Hospital in the same time as the resume of the check up had come out. That day, Ryoko Mikado went back to her house without knowing the blonde haired alien would vanish in the next day as she come to the hospital for checking her new patient.

— Page Break —

'Darkness' is a organization which decided to gvve their best to create a perfect weapon to ruling the galaxy. They're mostly consisted with many researchers which have mastery in their each individual fields they worked for. The leader of the organization itself is unknown, the absurd amounts of the organization's funding also came from unknown recorces, no one knew who the creator of this organization is, even the workers inside it. What they thought only of is that they do their job and got what they wanted as the payments.

Now, in a room where their newest project was being held were many researchers with insane manic grins were working on their newest project. the perfect and strongest bio-weapon in history of milky way galaxy which they had named 'Project Maelstrom', the unstoppable force like cosmic maelstrom itself that will storm the galaxy without no one being able stop it, even the king of deviluke himself who known as most powerful warrior in universe would be poweless against it.

When we saw the figure inside the tank with green slimy substance, we could see the bad taste humor from the Cosmic Goddess because the humanoid figure inside the tank is no other than our unlucky protagonist. The one and only, Uzumaki Naruto.

His appearance had changed from the time when he clashed with his best friend Uchiha Sasuke in the Valley of the End in the past.

The scrawny thirteen years old boy now look more mature than his age. With 5,6 feet height and body hugged by lean and muscular muscle covered by exotic light tan colored skin, his once blonde hair now had turned into bloody crimson like blood and if you could see his eyes, he has a feral slit in his blue eyes.

A month had passed after Naruto was kidnapped from the galactic public hospital by the darkness organization. His images were scattered in many planets and galactic newspapers as a kidnapped patient from the hospital, but no one could find him yet because he was in the secret base of the darkness organization.

In one month, the insane extraterrestrial researchers did many kind experiments towards his body, and with his regenerative ability and comatose state, it was like a blessing for the twisted researchers in the lab.

Even Naruto looked similar, except his crimson colored hair and clawed hand, inside is another case. The nano machines have been implanted to his blood circulation and now he could turn his body into weapons or change everything in his body as he wants. The scientists also gave him the psycho-dive ability, the ability to infiltrating other sentient beings consciousness and could take control of their body from far away like a puppet master. They also enlarged his 361 tanketsu with science and fortunately successful in that.

Now, the scientists tried to infusing a command device to his nerves in his brain so he could become the perfect strongest weapon with them sending mission objectives into his brain via computer and he'll be forced to do what they order him. Unfortunately, Something inside Naruto didn't take that kindly

**'Those mongrels, how dare they manipulate the brat and using my power as they please.'** Kurama, the Kyuubi no Youko which was sealed inside Naruto roared in fury.

The command implementation process has begun, and the wave lengths were sent to his brain through the electrical surge.

"The process is now nearing the end... just 5 percent more..." one of the researchers said with manic grin, the others also began cheering in their perfect and strongest first bio-weapon. Suddenly, the red light blinked in the screen and the unknown letter which means 'error' appeared.

"W-what happened?" one scientist with a goatee and one monocle in his left eye asked nervously.

"There was sudden surge of electrical power in the subjects brain... No, this was impossible, his brain wavelengths is rising in unbelievable level." the scientist with purple colored skin, bald head, three eyes, pointed nose and round fat body replied.

"What, that was impossible, we had been careful to calculate on everything so this mishap wouldn't happen." other scientist with head similar to grasshopper with maroon colored skin said.

**'Muahahahaha, now feel the wrath of me you insolent little piece of shit!'** Kurama roared in laughter inside Naruto body. Naruto which inside the tank opened his eyes abruptly and show his blood red eyes with black beastly slit those spread the terror toward many scientists. The tank was obliterrated immediately, spreading the green goo everywhere.

Naruto's possessed body took a step forward leaving the broken tank, he didn't even think about his state of nakedness. He just was looking to the terrified scientists with two deadly orbs in his eyes sockets. Slowly, a sinister smile appeared in his face and he vanished in a burst speed.

Moments later, the dozens scientists had died in gruesome ways, the head ripped from it place, limbs dissected from their sockets, organs gutted out, and blood painted the floor, wall and ceiling. When no one was alive except the last Uzumaki, he started to regain his bearings and Kurama knew his fun time came to end, but...

"Who am I? What am I?" Naruto asked no one after his eyes back to his blue color with black slit. Kurama inside Naruto's gut couldn't hold his dumbfounded expression.

**"What the-? Uh… OOOOH! Khuhuhuhu... interesting."** The Kyuubi no Youko chuckled and dragged the crimson haired boy consciousness to his mindscape.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked when he suddenly found himself in a broken sewer.

**"Bow down to your master, you filthy mortal!"** Kurama roared. Naruto jerked and turn to the sounds origin and find four hundred meter tall beast with crimson eyes and similar color fur, nine tails swinging lazily behind the beast. He immediately tensed and asked wearily.

"Are you really my master?"

**"Of course I am. Did you forget about me?"** Kurama asked back. Naruto put contemplative face and tried to remember what he is and what the massive beast in front of him. But, he couldn't remember any, he found his memories stumbled upon one and another, and everything entangled into a mess.

"Ugh, I can't remember..." Naruto groaned as he felt stab of pain because his messed memories. He missed smirk in Kurama's face.

**"Then, I will tell you, your name is Uzumaki Naruto, I don't know where we are now, but we could find the information about our whereabouts shortly, you are a ninja from the village hidden in the leaves. You had always been mistreated by your own people, always treated like the plague."** Kurama exclaimed. Yes, he is a trickster but he wasn't a liar. Kurama's smirk grew wider when Naruto's widen bit by bit until his face was showing a recognition expression, and continued.

**"Yes, you remember it now don't you? The hatred you were feeling when they mistreated you, treating you like you aren't even human to begin with, their hatred have given birth to your pain and hatred that was surpassing everything else, and do you even remembering that pink haired banshee? She always hit you, again and again, favoring that accursed Uchiha because he is the one and only loyal kin of two last members of that accursed clan alive. Do you remember how that Uchiha prick tried to kill you in the Valley of The end? When you, his friend tried to save him. He tried to kill you! He never thought you are his friend, instead, you are only a stepping stone which was needed to be killed for his quest to achieving power!"**

"Y-Yes… I remember!" Naruto stuttered. He was holding his head with shock and pain engraved in his face. Kurama's smirk widened, continue ranting.

**"And what the most Ironic thing, brat? You're their beloved fourth Hokage, that filthy human villagers hero while you, his son. Treated like a shit not worth in their presence! Your mother, Uzumaki Kushina, also Jinchuuriki like you, but that old coot of human never told the villagers about your mom's Jinchuuriki status. Uzumaki Mito, Hashirama's wife, you great-great grandaunt treated like hero! Your parent died when you just hours old infant, your idiot father sacrifice himself to seal me inside you, believing that insolent human will treat you like Hero and your mother died protecting you when I tried to kill you because i would get my freedom once again but instead i still got sealed into you. What did you get, Uzumaki Naruto! You have always been treated like a monster, not a human being. Do you feel that hatred? Being accused as what you aren't? That pain? That hatred? Same pain and hatred that I also felt in centuries for being accused as something you aren't? because me, Kurama, the most powerful Bijuu Rikuudo-jiji made after separating my progenitor, The juubi into nine separate beings tasked to guiding and keeping human save have been accused as mindless beast and mere weapon without thinking our feeling! Uzumaki Naruto! Show me. Show the world your hat—!"**

* Splat–Splat –Splat *

**"—What?"** Kurama stopped it rant when Naruto entered the cage and fearlessly hugged its paw. Kurama saw Naruto was hugging it paw with a trembling body. When Kurama saw Naruto raise his head, it was shocked, it eyes widen. Because the used to be blond now red haired teen was looking to him with empathy, acceptance, kindness, respect and adoration.

"Yes, I feel it too! I feel your hatred that tried to consume my soul too." Naruto started, startling Kurama when it saw the last Uzumaki was crying. "I feel it too, so, please. Stop Kyuubi, no. Kurama. Please, you aren't alone anymore, I'm sorry I didn't try to know you before, heck! Our first meeting in the cliff were messy and weren't good for the first impression. Please, stop! Stop your hatred that was consuming you, maddening you and turning you into a monster. Now, I know you aren't what everyone was thinking you were? You aren't a mindless beast like they were thinking you were. You aren't alone anymore! I accept you! So, please stop the hatred that tried consuming you, turning you into what people believe you to be." Naruto said as his Azure eyes shining with passion.

**"W-W-What?"** Kurama staggered back. It was surprised, scratch it! The nine-tailed fox was shocked, baffled, disbelieved with what it saw and heard from the used to be blonde but now red haired boy.

Naruto was taking step a back and rub his eyes to clean the tears. He then looked to the Bijuu and immediately remember what was in front of him and what was he had been saying, his face turned into shy expression. Scratching his back neck, Naruto said sheepishly.

"A-Ah, s-sorry for startling y-you!" Naruto said, stuttering as word leaving his mouth.

"Y-You know, I don't know what was getting put inside of my body, but I felt more clearer, I can think clearly now and feel more calm. Maybe, whatever they have been doing to me in outside, it help me bit… maybe." Naruto was feeling awkward by the new sensation in his mind.

"When, you told me my father is the fourth Hokage. To be honest I was shocked. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I mean, I saw him as my Idol, but then, knowing he is my father. I couldn't think about anything. Then you tell me my mother and my great aunt which shocked me because she is First Hokage wife, were like me too. I felt glad and relieved. Umh, umm. I know it seem selfish to say this. But, knowing my mom and my relative were also Jinchuuriki made me felt like I am continuing their legacy, ah. Uh, don't misinterpret what I had said. I didn't think you are a family heirloom or something similar. H-heck, you know, I really didn't like you at first… but…" Naruto trailed, looking to the wet floor of sewer.

"When you told me about your hatred, about injustice of human had committed on you, I think, we are similar in some way. I respect you because how long you have enduring this treatment. I didn't blame you when you hate the humans and finally trapped in cage like this. Then, I remember, I also endured the same thing, even though it hasn't been as long as you have endured that. Then, when you telling me about how Rikuudo Sennin seem like pseudo-father to you, I don't know why, I believe in you even in the academy, everyone always thinking Rikuudo Sennin was just a myth. But, hey. I don't know why, I just believed in you because I know you aren't a liar, maybe you like tricking me. But, I don't know, deep inside of me I know you aren't a liar." Naruto then look to Kurama in the eyes. Two crimson orbs with black slit stared back with blank expression.

"Kurama, thank you to telling me who my father and mother were. Thank you for telling me they died for protecting me because that showed me how they loved me. Thank you for everything. I know this kind of late, but lets start again anew, not as a jailor and prisoner, but as partners!" Naruto ended his speech with knuckle raised to the Bijuu. He didn't know why but he felt this is right thing to do.

Kurama just stared blankly, from Naruto's determined blue eyes to his raising knuckle and back to his eyes again. Slowly, Kurama let out mirthless chuckle, mirthless cynical chuckle.

How could it not be chuckling like that. Everything turned into mess. Its plan to turn the blonde brat into its puppet vessel back-firing itself. Most ironic thing is, he was accepting it, the nine-tailed demon fox which could make Tsunamis just by a flick of it tail. But, why it felt warm inside it? Like it has a heart to begin with. Don't make people laugh. It was Bijuu, the force of nature and bringer of destruction. But why?

Why it felt warm inside?

Why it mesmerized by his earnest blue eyes?

Damn, the Uzumaki brat really unpredictable hyperactive knucklehead, a wild card whoever wouldn't know what he would do next.

Each passing second, it mirthless chuckle turned into amused giggle. Wait? What the hell? The fearsome Kyuubi no Youko was giggling!

"Ku-Kurama, why are you giggling? Hey, stop it, your giving me the creeps!" Naruto start hyperventilating by the bizarreness of what he has seen. He take step back bit by bit because of the unnatural giggle from the most powerful existence in the world, second only to it progenitor, Juubi no Ookami. The shivers in his spines didn't helping either.

It stopped its giggling and raised it crimson furred paw in front of Naruto, showing smirk that pissing everyone in the pants because the massive fang lining like dangerous chainsaw. Fortunately, it crimson with black slit eye which formerly full of hatred and blood lust, giving the blonde-red haired boy the look of respect and affection (?).

Knowing Kurama's intent, Naruto raise his knuckle and made a knuckle bump with the powerful being. Both of them smirking with closed eye, smirking with similar foxy smirk.

Yes, what Hatake Kakashi has assumed about the Uzumaki Naruto as most unpredictable ninja was not just a mere empty words. Because, Uzumaki Naruto is the most unpredictable ninja in the world, scratch world. He had just been upgraded into the most unpredictable assassin in the Galaxy.

—

To Be Continued

—

**Story foot note:**

1. Spiraling sphere — A-class technique of pure chakra shape manipulation which rotating in high speed any many direction, make a grinding effect if hit and could grinding even steel.

2. Thousand Bird — A-class assassinate technique that pointed in single stab hand coated by electric chakra element. The user would have tunnel vision because the high speed of attack and only Sharingan user could use this effectively. This technique is original technique of Hatake Kakashi. Downgraded version of Kakashi's Raikiri (Lightning cutter)

3. Hidden in the Sound — One of Orochimaru, the snake sannin base.

4. Lit: Stage of Sharingan after three tomoe stage, acquired because stressed mind of user or very _very_ intense training like Madara and Izuna did.

5. Lit: Pinwheel eyes — The Doujutsu (Ocular technique) belong to Uciha clan. Saringan is downgraded version of Rinnegan of Rikuudo Sannin which bestowed upon his older soon, Indra Otsutsuki, the creator of Uchiha clan.

6. Lit: Ninja way/Ways of ninja

7. Lit: Fire Shadow — name of leader from Village hidden in the leaf. (Konoha means; Hidden in the leaf)

8. Lit: Transformation Jutsu

9. Chakra Path way

10. Otsutsuki Kaguya badass phantom bitch slap! (Read/see Naruto vs Kaguya using phantom fist in manga.)

11. Evolution of Byakugan, similar with how sharingan evolving into Mangekyou stage, read wiki for more reference.

12. Konoha special black Ops, elite soldier.

13. Lit: Sage of the Six paths — The man who give human access on their chakra and creator of Ninshu (Shinobi sect)

14. Lit: Ball seeking truth

Others: Bijuu — Tailed beast. Chakra — physical and spiritual energy fused together. Konoha — Hidden in the Leaf. Jinchuuriki — Human secriface (Human vessel for the seal to sealing Bijuu). Kyuubi — Nine tails. Juubi — Ten tails.

— — — — —

Man, how the first chapter of this Join attempt between me and Shiinigami? I hope you like it.

Like every story I have written. This story also Harem pairing story with lemon in it, and don't complaint about it because I have put this story into M-rated in this site.

Also, don't worry about character development too. Like I had written my other story, I my partner on this co-story wouldn't just pair the Character without real and natural romance.

By the way, let we tell you the harem member of the last Uzumaki, and they are;

1. Lala Satalin Deviluke

2. Sairenji Haruna

3. Yuuki Mikan

4. Kotegawa Yui

5. Momioka Risa

6. Run Elsie Jawelria

7. Eve/Konjiiki no Yami

8. Ryoko Mikado

9. Momo Belia Deviluke

10. Kurosaki Mea

11. Nana Astar Deviluke

12. Tearju Lunatique

13. Kujou Rin

14. Nemesis

15. Murasame Oshizu

And from Naruverse, we have four characters who will become Naruto Harem members and we will stay silent until much later chapter.

Thanks for reading this story and we hope your support by reviewing (Praising, giving idea, or even Flame, don't worry this story is fire proof…)/Follow/Favorite.

Let met again in the future chapter with many troubles those tailing our blonde turned red head protagonist.

NotSaint666 and Shinnagami… teleport out!


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for my lateness to publish this one and there the second chapter of Crimson Darkness pal…_

_Let we continue to Review corner._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Corner:<em>**

**_False Sense of Insanity:_**_Right… keep your pants up, please :) _

**_Fizzcascade, Karlos1234ivy, Silber D. Wolf, uzuuchi007, NeutralPanda123,Neilwalker09, Argorok, yedija-aditya, guest(21/01/2015) and Sabery:_**_Thank you so much for your support my friend, you burn my spirit on writing this story._

**_Daniel 29:_**_Ohh… those people were secret…_

**_Soundion:_**_Hahaha… sorry for destroying your imagination, but Kurama still 100% male…_

**_Eniox27:_**_Thank you, me and Shinnagami planned the story really hard friend, and we glad you like our story. _

**_BANZAIKEN:_**_hoho… is that so? By the way thanks…_

**_Shinigamy49:_**_Hahaha, you made Kakashi became less bad and desperate over here…_

**_Animecollector:_**_haha… don't worry friend, but what I mean by first bio weapon is, Naruto was the first bio weapon and the prototype._

**_Daisora:_**_Will try and don't worry… o.O)d_

**_Orchamus: _**_Hahaha… I think similar line actually my friend._

**_Mdhunter111:_**_Thanks pal… but I humbly apologize because Anko didn't get the Harem ID card :p_

**_Strife665:_**_Just read the story and your question will be answered in chapter 3… I promise…_

**_StrikeExia: _**_Yes, I kinda bad to write Hinata like that… I also didn't planned of character bashing, but oh well… for good plot of story, I will did everything by any means necessary._

**_EldergodNaruto:_**_Sorry pall, didn't plan to write on it! ask other :p_

**_LewamusPrime: _**_Yup, but you must wait until that appeared._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Story Note;<em>**

Naruto's speech: "I will protect you-ttebayo!"

Naruto's thought: _'Urg, damn you hormone-ttebayo!'_

Kurama's/Pissed Naruto's speech: **"Naruto, give me tons of rabbit stews!"**

Kurama's thought: **_'Khuhuhu! Breast! Breast! That soft and awesome feeling…'_**

Space ship transmitter: [Give me the last Charmian!]

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Disclaimer:<span>_** Read in the first chapter, you dimwit!

* * *

><p>Thanks to my partner Shinnagami who became BETA for this story and finished in 1502/2015

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 02<em>**

* * *

><p>Naruto prepared the breakfast alone in the kitchen. He just made simple breakfast consisted on ominous scrambled purple egg in and sickly green bread, and the drink is just glass of blue milk from space cow. And please don't decide something from cover!<p>

Years had passed from his initial destruction of Darkness organization and leaving him alone in wilderness of space. But, he knows that damned organization is still alive and has many branches scattered around the Milky Way Galaxy, according his newest roommate.

While he was preparing breakfast, he couldn't help himself from remembering what he had done alone in years.

He became an assassin and what better job could a Bio-weapon like him get except become the perfect weapon for killing. No, Naruto isn't becoming pessimism person. He is a realist and he wasn't dumb anymore, and after surviving alone in the dangerous wilderness of space with capital 'D' in 'Dangerous'. He couldn't live with his past antics or he would surely be killed fast.

You see, while he lives amidst space war and chaos of destruction, the job as assassin is the most wanted one with very much loaded payment aside for bounty hunting.

And so far, he had succeeded on collecting many dangerous criminal whom threatening space civilian population. His job as an assassin itself rewarded him with loads of money which is what is keeping him living so far. He himself doesn't just take the job blindly, the assassin job or information gathering he did so far is for innocent sake, because it was his code and honor to helping and protect the innocent alien lives.

Fortunately, many targets he had killed were never the humanoid type close to himself. So he was a bit indifferent about it. Even he is a bit indifferent and now become pacifism like his father, Yes he had meet both his father and mother when he tried to open Kurama's seal, but that story is for another time. He still felt bad about killing other living beings. Fortunately, their misdeed is something that helped Naruto to not be haunted in his dreams by his kills.

His mind strayed with much information he has gotten years ago after he knew where he is and gets information for his survival in space wilderness.

Who thought that Aliens are actually real and wasn't only a scientific story. He still remembers the first time when he learned about all of this crap! He was freaking out for sure! How could you are not freak out when you see talking humanoid octopus with pink skin? Honestly? Pink! Mind you?

Even Kurama was freaking when he know about this all. An extraterrestrial being outside the planet you lived? No one would believe, heck his friends in Konoha wouldn't believe except they saw one.

Talk about Konoha give Naruto heart ache and feels of longing. So, for his own sake, he tried to bury that memory deep in his heart and keep moving forward for their and his sake.

After Kurama told him about that black orb thingy which sucked him into it, he knew that was a black hole which created from the tear in reality after fluctuation of unholy power because the class of two negative types of power in high output.

Naruto knew he was far, very far away from his home. His time. Yes, Naruto get thrown into a far away future by the tear in the fabric of space and time.

He got the information about many planets he believed was the future of his former home. But, from all planets he had researched. So far they aren't his former planet.

Naruto himself had a hunch that this so called barbaric planet named Earth was his former homeland, but with the state of space in the middle of galactic war and how far earth is because it was a place in the corner of Milky Way Galaxy, Naruto must wait and collect heavy amount of funds to go to Earth and funding his research about the history of said planet with hope finding the remnant of Konoha's legacy.

Then, his mind wandered to another subject in his mind, namely his job. He recalled his first job when he tried on living in space wilderness, his first job as Bio weapon Assassin and the jumping stone for fame he had gained after years he did this so called job.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback!<span>_**

* * *

><p>Naruto was covered in wounds that covered his body with lots of blood shooting out from them. The blood wasn't flowing from his wounds like blood would normally fall from someone who was wounded no it was spiraling around him and shot towards the final guard that stood to protect his master and sliced him in half.(Naruto's nanomachines are so strong he can use his blood as a weapon)<p>

The land was covered in the blood that was spilled from the 30 guards that tried to protect their master. As the final guard fall Naruto locked eyes with their master as the blood shot back into Naruto's wounds, and once all his blood was back inside him the wounds healed over as if they were never there to begin with.

The man stumbled back as he begged for his life as Naruto approached him. Naruto cut a line into his skin to let a little blood out which shot out and entered the man and then the nanomchines that contaminated Naruto's blood went into the man's blood. The nanomachines than turned his blood into spears and destroyed his body from the inside out as the blood spears exited his body leaving large holes scattered throughout the man's body.(Naruto can use his blood to corrupt the blood of others and use his own enemies blood and kill them from the inside out)

"Inner Blood Spear Execution" Naruto Murmured as he then turned and left

* * *

><p><strong><em>End of Flashback!<em>**

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed and went to the room in his bunk with tray of breakfast in his hands. Moments later, he arrived at front of his room in his mini space ship. Yes, he has a space ship. A normal one with one bedroom, kitchen, study room, weapon room, and finally control room. And more importantly, his space ship was bathed in crimson color. Much for Kurama's delight because that was color of blood. If he didn't like crimson as his second most favorite color because his mom had crimson hair, he would have picked orange for sure.<p>

Hey, he loves Orange! After all his father is Namikaze Minato the Yellow Flash and his mother is Uzumaki Kushina, the red hot head habanero. And by mixing yellow and red, you gained orange for nine tailed fox's sake.

By the way, when Naruto had met his parents, he knows more about his parents than he ever had. How they met? How much they love him? How they sacrificed their lives for him? And more importantly, they gave him the knowledge about their prized techniques to him to help continue their legacy.

With the knowledge of technique from his parents, his power mixed with his partner; Kurama, his ability to morph part of his body into weapon or laser artillery, and his heroic deed in space so far. He became the infamous 'Crimson Darkness' who struck the target in crimson flash before back to the darkness, and as most feared assassin and freelancer who always succeeded in his mission, and more importantly, the guardian of innocent alien life in the vacuum air of space. Hell yeah! Give hooray to Uzumaki Naruto the 'Crimson Darkness'.

Finally, Naruto arrived in his room and found the beautiful girl in her late teens with a figure that would make Senju Tsunade jealous as she had the same size breasts but as she was still in her late teens it meant she was still growing she had smoother skin and her hair was three times longer than Tsunade's as her hair is past her rear and down to her mid thighs but Tsunade stopped just past her shoulders.

She was sleeping peacefully on top of his mattress with only a sheet to cover her naked body. Hey, after the hot and passionate nightly session they just had, why must she cover herself with anything but a sheet? Heck, both of them were already seeing what was inside each other's clothes in the half a year they had been living together.

Naruto then reminiscing how he met with the blonde goddess in the bed seven months ago.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback!<span>_**

* * *

><p>Naruto had heard about that shady organization makes their move once again after many years they stopped their project on creating Bio-weapon. He, who was the first and prototype Bio-weapon, knew how foul and nasty their jobs are.<p>

So after contacting one sweeper he befriended with, named Black. Both him and the gun slinger alien went to the place where this accursed organization did their experiments.

When they arrived. They separated and did their own job. Naruto wrecking havoc with his destruction knack and with the aid of his Kage Bunshin(1), he trying to find many subjects of experiments.

He found few innocents people and after he sent them to save point, he told black to pull back before he destroying the base with his Bijūdama(2).

Fortunately, before he launch his Bijūdama. He saw mop of blonde hair under the rubble with his improved and heightened sight. He created one clone and maintaining Bijūdama from shooting and destroying the place simultaneously. He told the clone to save whoever in the rubble and he was shocked when he found beautiful blonde haired goddess in white lab coat stained by blood.

After he brought the girl out from the dangerous ground, Naruto finally launches his Bijūdama and BOOM!

One of branches of Darkness organization had been annihilated.

Naruto then brought the female humanoid alien to his ship and treat her injury. In all of honesty, it was hard to treat a naked woman when the horny gigantic fox sealed in his mind kept telling him to bedding his beautiful patient.

He wasn't bashing Kurama or anything, but with sharing sense between both of them and because the nine tailed fox felt how wonderful orgasm is. He always bugs his vessel/host to do it again and again.

Oh, how annoyed Naruto was when he heard the horny fox in his mind trying to make him have sex.

And everything because of him, nonetheless. He regretted to give a try to space to a brothel that day in his seventeen birthdays. He cursed Jiraiya even though it wasn't the toad sage's vault.

After two days of patience treatment to his patient and guest, and of course this isn't Naruto's thing to have patience with people. The blonde haired woman finally awoken from her beautiful sleep and found two pair of crimson eyes with black slit looking on her jade green eyes.

Her first reaction was hilarious. She screamed 'Kyaaaaaaa! Pervert!' added with a painful slap in Naruto cheek that made him hurling to the Orichalcum-steel wall head first that gave the nine tailed fox another memory to his collection of his hosts embarrassing moments.

After calming the blonde haired woman and told her that he was her savior from the incident with 'organization' and has treating her for two days. The woman finally calmed and apologizing about her first bad impression.

Later they introduced each other, and woman in her late teens was named Tearju Lunatique who freaked out once again when she knew the man in front of her is no other than 'Crimson Darkness' who never left his target alive and always succeeded on his missions.

Naruto tried to calming the scared women and said he wouldn't do anything bad to her. After all, why would he treat her injury in first place if he wanted her dead, right? And he couldn't kill innocent women even it was in life or death situation.

Days passed and become weeks. Their awkward relationship finally melted into friendly relation.

Naruto found that Tearju has been tricked by Darkness organization to make the Bio-weapon from her cells and the first Bio weapon cells, namely him. But, he didn't tell her that he was the first generation Bio-weapon because it was sore object for Naruto. He just told Tearju that he is actually an earthling abducted by an organization too and turned into Bio-weapon.

Tearju then told him about Eve, the Bio-weapon crated from her cells and first cells. How she treats the Bio weapon as her own sister and told her to act more humanly. But, many of the scientists in the basement wanted her to become the perfect weapon of destruction.

When Naruto heard that, he became pissed is natural occurring. After all, they did many inhuman experiments to an innocent little girl just for their foolish and selfish dream of insanity.

After weeks have passed. Both Naruto and Tearju become closer than ever, they now act like a couple or newlyweds in their little home which was Naruto space ship, until that night they passed the boundary of best friends and became a true couple and then he told her his real name as he kept it a secret from everyone and she called him Crimson till then.

He still remembered Tearju's tears when Naruto Jr. broke her hymen and her love fluid mixed with her virgin blood. How beautiful her blushing face was while he pumped himself in and out of her love canal. How he begged her to keep her sexy blushing face facing him as he liked the way it looked. How she screamed and whimpered his name when he stretched her insides, and how she screamed his name loudly when she reached her orgasm.

He still remembered all that, even when she was in sex induced trance after nine orgasms with a fucked stupid look on her face and drooling with her tongue out of her mouth while still having a huge blush, with him still pumping her vagina and had her have nine more orgasms with his legendary stamina because of his inner beast, no pun intended.

Heck, Kurama was even saving his and Tearju's passionate night scene in his mind on videos for his own collection, and after many hot passionate sex and love making with many form, the pervert fox may or may not have his own collection of "Naruto-koi and Tear-hime" sex videos in his place, in Naruto mindscape.

Yeah, the fearsome Kyūbi no Yōko also had been upgraded from the fear and destruction incarnate into perverseness incarnation.

I pity the other Bijū and the Rikūdo Sennin because of it! Believe it!

After that, they become closer and closer. Naruto now has a reason to come back alive after his dangerous mission and Tearju didn't feel lonely anymore. They held on each other, empowering each other, and made the other comfortable in the dangerous life of space wilderness.

But, of course, they still kept each other's sore subject in life and turn it as each other's secret. And fortunately, they are understood and respecting each other privacy and didn't peeking their nose on each other's deepest secret.

* * *

><p><strong><em>End of Flashback!<em>**

* * *

><p>"Wake up, sleepy head." Naruto whispered at Tearju's ear after but the tray at the desk next to bed.<p>

"Mmmh, Munyaaa~" Tearju snuggled deeper to her pillow and unconsciously raising the bed sheet covering her body, showing her alabaster light cream skin and sexy hips and ass to Naruto. Between her tight legs, dried white liquid could be seen clearly as the clues from their nightly activity.

Naruto unconsciously licking his dried lip because the view in front of him, but he decides against it because he knows Tearju must be sore right now.

"Tear-hime, wake up before your breakfast turns cold." Naruto said once again.

"Umh, Narutooooo-koooiiiiii~ I'm still so full... please wait for a few more moments." Tearju replied, or is she sleeps talking?

Naruto just blinked owlishly. When he tried to shakes Tear body, the red head stopped by next words escape from her mouth.

"Umh... Wait Narutoooo-kooooiiii~ don't shove Naruto jr. inside of me so sudden... *yaaawn* ahn... yes... faster honey... harder! Give me your semen... give it to meeeee~"

_'What the fuck?'_ Naruto thought with sweat drop in his head. Even though he had saw this view in uncountable number of times, namely every morning. He was still dumbfounded by the sheer absurdity of it. Who thought that meek and submissive and easily embarrassed Tearju Lunatique would become a different person after tasting the wonder of sex! Ha, of course he isn't like that, isn't he?

**"Buahahaha! What fine piece of vixen you got, eh... Naruto?"** Kurama asked from their mental connection.

_'Oh, shut up, Ero-Kitsune!'_ Naruto replied in annoyance. He still thinking of his life full with despair because his life which never far from pervert to this time.

First is Hokage-jiji, the third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Second is Hatake Kakashi, his sensei and leader in his squad.

Third is Jiraiya, the self proclaimed super pervert and the author of Icha-icha paradise(3), the bane of female existence in Elemental country.

Now, the fearsome Kyūbi no Yōko, Kurama, had degraded into pervert too!

**"Hey, that isn't degrade but an upgrade damn it!"** Kurama tried to protest but Naruto shut the mental connection. He has a beautiful goddess to be awaken for breakfast 'Ttebayo!

"Ne, Tear-hime... wakey-wakey... If you don't wake up, I will put a stop on our nightly activity." Naruto said.

With his words work like Magic, Tearju opened her eyes broadly because of the threat of no sex anymore. Even though Naruto always used this as the wakeup call for Tearju, it never expired even slightly.

"Naruto-koi... I already woke up! Please don't stop our nightly activity!" Tearju half exclaimed half shouted with a huge blush on her face.

Naruto just chuckled with the meek woman antics and lend the tray full of warm breakfast to his companion. Knowing that she had been played, Tearju pouted cutely with an embarrassed blush and started eating her breakfast.

After he brought the tray and empty plate and glass to the sink, Naruto went to control room to check important data about Milky Way Galaxy's current condition from his spy. When he saw the data inside the orange folder, he couldn't help from frowning.

The galactic war has robbed many innocent and weak aliens from what they're supposed to have. Life, freedom, family, and more importantly the future of new generation which would be plagued by the scar of war if he didn't stop this idiocy sooner or later.

And the important thing which made Naruto want to beat the crap out from the one that brought this war in the first place is the reason of the war itself.

This galactic war was started because many idiot power hungry of aliens tried to take the last kind of the pure Charmian race in the galaxy. Cue sweat drop from our protagonist.

The Charmian is a kind of alien with a blessed appearance, too beautiful for women and too handsome for man. They also have aura that made every kind of alien bow to their desire of their baser instincts because of their charm aura.

Fortunately, in galactic history, Charmian is a submissive type whom didn't want to start violence. But, because their appearance and their charm aura many power hungry alien want to enslave them for their power to create perfect slave army formed from many races maddened by lust because of the Charmian's charm power.

_'__It seems good looking appearance is a sin.'_ Naruto thought bitterly, never thinking about his own handsome appearance which was indeed a sin. How hypocrite is he?

Naruto then takes one archive labeled 'Top Secret'. This folder is keeping the top information in galaxy he get from hacking Anti Devilukean's Revolution Army created by the group that dislike the new Deviluke king, Gid Lucion Deviluke, the most powerful existence in the universe.

Naruto holding his snort when he remembers about Gid's title as most powerful existence in universe.

Deviluke is the race of alien known for their mastery in controlling their life force energy which similar with chakra, to certain extent. Some Deviluke who have total mastery in their power could destroy the planet. But, with that kind of power, there is price for it.

For example is Gid himself, for someone in his late twentieth, he looks like teenager because he had been abusing his power. Unlike chakra, when Shinobi from Naruto's time used chakra into certain limit, they will exhaust themselves and could die from chakra exhaustion case, after all chakra is life force.

But, Devilukean isn't like that, when they get severe energy depletion, their body will shrink to keeping their energy from being strained on providing the Devilukean's body with the little amount energy left.

Gid who had overly used his energy had shrunk into teenager along this war, and Naruto sure Gid wouldn't stop before the enemies eliminated or stop their attempt to take the last Charmian, which was also his new bride.

To Naruto, on airing his wedding with the last Charmian is like inviting enemy to his stronghold. He knows that Gid has good intention to keeping the last Charmian safe. But by airing their wedding, that was madness. Even how powerful Gid's stronghold is, with endless onslaught from enemy meaning his end will come sooner or later.

Hey, he has experience so far after living in his own in the space you know! And one thing about Uzumaki Naruto is that he can easily understand the stress and hard work. And both he always felt under his job and sometimes his normal life.

And from his spy network around galaxy underground. He knows that Devilukean Empire will launch all-out attack with many space ship fleets while their enemy had sent theirs. So the climax of galaxy war is nearing and Naruto must stop this once and for all.

*Slide*

The sound of the metallic sliding door had been opened stopping his train of thought. When he looks on the corner of his eyes, he sees a freshly bathed Tearju who had finished taking a bath. The blonde haired alien was wearing upper thigh length black socks a black business skirt with as sleeveless collared white blouse with frill in the button line from upper side to end of blouse. She wore her glasses in front of her jade colored eyes.

Naruto turns his head to face her and give Kakashi's famous eye smile with both eyes.

"How is your morning, beautiful?"

"Like usual Naruto-koi." Tearju replied with quick kiss in his lips. When Naruto slipped his hand under her skirt and groped her butt, she 'eep'-ed with a cute blush in her face.

"What are you doing?" Tearju asked with a smile and a blushing face as he continued to grope her rear. but her smile dropped when she saw the folder in Naruto hand.

"Are you really serious about this?" Tearju asked nervously. she clutched her hand in front of her D-cup breast.

Naruto sighed and nodded.

Tearju immediately circling her arms on Naruto neck from behind and resting her head on Naruto shoulder.

"I have this feeling that something bad will happen because of this." Tearju whispered. Naruto caresses her cheek softly. Tearju knew that Naruto is strong, but… trying to stop the war himself is madness he even declined his many contacts who offered their hand.

Hey, Naruto never meet Itachi Edo-Tensei and all let your friend help crap! in this story, so stop complaining about his OOC-ness damn it!

"Something must stop this madness sooner or innocent life would end as long as this accursed war not stopped." Naruto said. He swore he heard Tearju sob for moments but become silent later on.

"Will you come back?" Tearju asked with a hoarse voice. Naruto stayed silent, his experiences in space so far tell him, maybe he wouldn't survive this one, no! he will survive but he and Kurama will be exhausted, badly if he must ask!

But, he has Tearju to come back now, and about the fox. he has his own reason for keeping his host alive, whatever it is; he knows it was something perverse. So they try to come back alive, if Cosmic Goddess didn't have another plan for him.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to come back safely, but I'm one hundred percent sure I will be alive. Look on how many fleets the two party have, even in my all out, it will leave me very tired..." was Naruto answer, but Tearju cut him.

"Then bring me!"

Naruto sighed, he felt annoyed because Tearju tried to put herself in dangerous things like that, she didn't has super power to morph her body into laser gun or cannon or sharp blade, or having a perverted beast —**"HEY!"**— with near unlimited energy in her gut, like him.

He had told Tearju about his burden and some of his past, and of course his traveling to future. And when Tearju heard that, her shocked state is something normal.

Naruto then replies the blonde beauty calmly.

"I can't Tear-hime. but, don't worry... I promise we will see each other again..."

"You promise?" Tearju half asked half demanded.

"Of course, promise of life time, after all... Uzumaki Naruto never breaks his promise." Naruto said. _'Nope, I had broke my promise once because, unforeseen circumstance. Forgive me Sakura... But, I will keep this one for Tear dear.'_ he added inwardly.

**"Good Naruto, I'll assist you wherever you go, partner!"** Kurama said suddenly via their mind connection.

_'Thanks Kurama.' _Naruto gave his gratitude to his trusted partner.

* * *

><p>— Crimson Darkness —<p>

* * *

><p>"So this is the time?" Naruto asked to no one. he was alone in cramp mobile space ship or normally called pod for one person.<p>

His pod floating nearby the battlefield or battle-space in this kind of circumstance, remembering he is in zero gravity area of endless space in the universe.

Both Devilukean and Anti Devilukean's Revolution Army have start their onslaught toward each other.

The colorful lasers beam from space ship and blast from destroyed ship filled the space beautifully like fireworks he saw in one of Konoha's festival when he still a child years ago, masking the dangerous atmosphere behind it.

"Kurama let's do this!" Naruto said suddenly. he was morphing his lungs similar to whale in the ocean so he could save the oxygen provided by his pod in his lungs. Also he could filtering his carbon dioxide into newly fresh oxygen like how chlorophyll-system of leaf.

**"I want a hot and long orgasm after this Naruto, the pressure of the space still hurting me like bitch you know!"** His partner, Kurama answered, half whined.

After sucking every drops of oxygen provided by the pod, Naruto opens the pod door and floating in the space. He creates five pair of crimson bird like wings in his back and his battle suit appeared. courtesy of his nano-machines in his body.

His battle suit is consisting by long sleeved black shirt with collar attached to mask covering his lower part of face like Kakashi and made from Kevlar with Shuriken shaped symbol in his abdomen, black Kevlar pant strapped in his ankle by black tape, combat boot like Konoha's ANBU usually wears, shins guard and arms guard made of strongest steel in the space, and finally a crimson coat similar with his father with crimson color and black fire and tattered tip.

Moments later, the Crimson Darkness prepared himself for biggest battle in his life.

With mighty flap from his five pair of crimson wings. Naruto immediately went to battlespace to end this idiocy.

* * *

><p><em>Anti Devilukean's Revolution Army admiral fleet — control bridge.<em>

"Commander, we read something with high output of power nearing the middle of battle field." The purple colored alien with oversized head and glistening emerald eyes said.

"Is that accursed energy the Deviluke king?" The commander asked. He is humanoid alien with a patch on his left eye, a steel mask with air filter covering lower half of his face, and two pair of clawed hand and hulk body like body builder.

"I don't think so commander." The oversized head alien replied.

"Show the feed in main monitor!"

The biggest monitor in room immediately showing crimson figure with five pair of wings goes to the center of battle field in fast pace.

"That's..." The commander word hitched in his throat.

* * *

><p><em>Devilukean main fleet.<em>

"Your majesty... we read an individual with high output power go to center of battle field." The silver haired man with skeletal armor reported. You know who he is!

"Show me Zastin!" A teenager sound commanded full with authorities. He is Gid Lucion Deviluke, the new king of Deviluke empire and soon to be universe king. he sat in his throne like chair, and next to other is pink haired woman wearing veil to cover her face and has a voluptuous figure. She is the newly Devilukean Empress; Sephie Michaela Deviluke, the last Charmian who became the reason of this war and now under Devilukean guardianship.

The main monitor of control room immediately showing crimson figure with five pair of crimson wings.

"He is..." Gid said with an excited voice.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, with our protagonist.<em>

When Naruto arrived in the center of battle-space, he dodged many stray lasers on his path.

With mind command, his two arms morphed into giant blades(4) bathed in abyss color and thruster appeared in the base of his wings.

Accumulate chakra in his core, he empowering newly created thruster and blue blast came out from his thruster, speeding his already fast pace into nearby one pilot space battle ship.

With swift movement who oddly like flash of crimson, three ships sliced in two and destroyed immediately.

* * *

><p><em>With Gid and Anti Devilukean's Revolution Army commander.<em>

"Crimson Darkness!" they said simultaneously.

the commander scrunched his eyebrows in distaste while Gid laughed madly. He felt his blood boiled because the thrill he felt just by the infamous Crimson Darkness presence.

*Bonk!*

"Dear, stop acting like a child..." the Devilukean empress said after bonked her husband head.

"Sorry my dear..." Gid said with tear in the corner of his eyes. Every Devilukean on the bridge just sweat dropped by their emperor and empress antics.

* * *

><p><em>Back with Naruto.<em>

*Swoosh!*

Many colorful lasers were racing to make hole in his body, but with precision, Naruto turned his arm blades into half circular shield(5) in both hands. The shield crimson in color.

When the lasers were near, he connects his shield and blue sparks appeared in the tip of the shield. Moments later, the phantasmal blue barrier appeared in front of him, deflecting any lasers which tried to harm him.

After the lasers onslaught ended, the shield disconnected and morphed into heavy rail gun(6) in yellow and crimson colors.

He stores his chakra into rail guns tanks and spread his hand wide.

"Down!" Naruto whispered. From the hole in tip of rail guns, two gigantic blue lasers blasted out, one from each, sweeping unfortunate ships in their path.

After the beams stopped. the smoke came out from the tip of rail gun and morphed into two giant blades again.

"I like this body morph thingy, no matter how many times I do this. This is cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

**"Shut up Naruto. I still concentrate on my Yang power. Just tell them what you want to say!"** Kurama grumbled in his head.

_'Sorry...'_ Naruto replied sheepishly. He looks to the fleets and many ships which haven't attacked yet. Knowing this is the chance, Naruto preparing his speech.

He turned on the speaker in his masker and start saying.

"Both party must cease their fire and stop this useless war once and for all!"

both parties in the war immediately cease their attack toward each other. Unfortunately, not because Naruto told them, but they are intrigued because only one, ONE fucking alien dumb enough entering the war field just by himself and told both armies to stop attacking each other.

[Crimson Darkness... the number one assassin in the galaxy...] the echoing voice of intercom stated. The speaker is no other than the commander of Anti-Devilukean or known as Anti Devilukean's Revolution army (shortened as ADRA for now because it too long, damn it!) who sitting comfortably in ADRA main fleet, the space ship in dark blue color and oddly shaped like nasal bird with for extended wings, two in each side.

[I don't know you're a stupid alien, or a rather foolish one—]

A twitch showed in Naruto's eyebrow when he heard that mocking statement clearly.

[—... Do you think you could win against my army, hm? my army even pushing that bunch of brute and muscle head called Devilukean...]

Now, the tick mark appeared in said Devilukean aliens in the other side of war path, the biggest one is their teenager king in their throne who tried to hold his temper, key word 'Tried'.

"That bastard! I'll show him what this bunch of muscle head could do!" Gid tried to rose from his seat but Sephie immediately calming his husband by soft yet stern touch in his shoulder.

Naruto just snickered when he had listened what the ADRA commander said about Devilukean. He then asked the pompous and arrogant commander.

"By the way, could you tell me why you attack the Devilukean first? and don't tell me about they are the first who was attacking because I have spies across the galaxy and I Know who the first attacking was, Mr. Commander?" Naruto asked.

[Because the Devilukean get their filthy hand to the last Charmian! and I'm sure they would turn that bitch into mass hypnotist weapon!] The commander of ADRA voice boomed from his space ship intercom.

Before Naruto could say something. the Devilukean, or rather their king replies heatedly through the intercom if his own space ship.

[Shut up retard! I wouldn't ever make my beautiful wife become a tool you fool!]

[You would say that Devilukean emperor! but no one knows what accursed scheme you had pieced inside your mass muscles for brute in your head which you called brain!] The commander snapped back, not wanting to lose to king turned teenager of Devilukean.

When their war with destructive weapon and many death of their troops turned into verbal fight and throwing insult toward each other. Naruto just floated in between of them with massive sweat dropped in back of his head. When he saw the main space ship also shook in an odd motion and curving and thrashing like a pissed cat. Naruto sweatdrop doubled in size.

_'Honestly, what the hell happened here?'_ Naruto asked in his mind.

**"Duh? you ask me? then to whom must I ask too?"** Kurama replied with deadpan and big sweat drop behind his crimson furred head.

All in all, both time/space traveler—slash—best assassin in universe—slash—most unpredictable ninja in galaxy and his companion, the fearsome nine tailed demon fox—slash—the destruction and chaos incarnation—slash—newly promoted super pervert, felt they are like idiot people by just watching the two leader of gigantic armies insulting each other in verbal banter.

_'You know, Kurama? I feel like an idiot standing between them.'_ Naruto stated to his partner and unfortunately, his partner didn't have similar sentiment.

**"Aren't you an idiot from the beginning Naruto?"** Kurama asked with his usual snarky comment just for riling his host.

_'I'm not idiot, Ero-Kitsune-Teme!(7)'_ Naruto snapped back to his tenant with annoyed face. but, their banter stopped because the next word talked by the commander of ADRA.

[Haah! You said 'you love that bitch with all of your heart content'? don't make me laugh! Myuajajaja... Let me tell you Gid Lucion Deviluke. that Charmian is only good for a tool. the perfect weapon for galaxy domination. but you waste that gem because of idiotic things called love? you give me a good laugh emperor of Deviluke, myuajajajajaja!] The commander laughing echoed from his space ship intercom.

Both Naruto and Kurama narrowed their eyes when they heard the ADRA commander speech. both of them dislike/hate many things and mostly counter each other in prefers of like and dislike. but, what both Naruto and Kurama have agreed is. they both have a deep disliking on someone or something who thought of other living beings as mere tools.

"Kurama let do this...!" Naruto said in whisper voice because his restrained anger that turned into silent fury.

**"Let's do it, partneeeerrrrrr!"** Kurama roared because he found another Madara like character even though they have traveled to the future and outside of the planet they were born on nonetheless.

*Swooosh!*

pressure started to appear around Naruto as ethereal crimson fire appeared in his body.

Bit by bit, the fire engulfed Naruto body and his appearance changed. now, he was glowing with ominous blood red light like fire. his cloak morphed into ethereal crimson cloak with tattered tip and high collar with black marking around his body. in his back and his upper arms shuriken shaped marking appeared. six crimson magatama symbols appeared like necklace. shuriken shaped mark also appeared in his abdomen and his palms have black marking, and finally two long horn like prostration appeared from upper part of his forehead between his hair.

Moments later, Naruto had finished his darkness transformation, the form similar with Kyūbi chakra shroud but changed because the nano-machine infused in his blood making shuriken symbols as it was the symbol of the organizations weapons they have created, add the fact he has horns that oddly remind Kurama about certain goddess.

While Naruto preparing himself. Gid didn't stay silent because the enemy's commander had insulted his beloved wife.

"You insolent mongrel! let me teach you to keep your mouth shut you low life! Zastin, tell the army to attack that bastard with full power!" Gid voice echoed in the bridge of Deviluke army's main fleet. but, before Zastin could command the troops to commence an all out attack. The main monitor in the bridge showed that Enemies main fleet had been bombarded by multiple black laser and destructive balls with red on the outside of the attacks.

The lasers and balls of doom missed the commander main ship with paper thin margin, but even the attack missed, many ADRA troops have been annihilated. and most shocking is the empty planet far behind the ADRA army was destroyed because of the attack.

"W-What was that?" Zastin stuttered because the high output of power that rivaling his emperor in his full power. No! the energy output in that attack even surpasses his majesty power with large margin.

When one of Devilukean soldier shows who had let out so much destructive power. they are widening their eyes in shock, even Gid himself. But then, fanged grin spread in Gid's face, trying to splitting his face in half.

In the monitor, image of Crimson Darkness new appearance shown. He had many ethereal cannons oddly enough sprouting from his body. Pair in his shoulder, pair in his hips, pairs formerly his arms, and other five pairs from his wings. In the end, he looks badass.

"Gihihihi—hahaha… I want to fight him! To show the true strongest existence in universe… Gyahahaha…." Gid laughed with delight as he felt his blood boil in excitement.

* * *

><p><em>Back to our bio-weapon protagonist.<em>

_'That was cool!'_ Naruto cheered inside his mind after looking the destruction of his attack.

_'Fortunately, the planet far behind them didn't have any living being in it.'_ Naruto added with sweat drop.

**"W-What do you T-Think Naruto? I-I got this heavy a-artillery idea from old-man Rikuudo's Rinnegan Asura path…"** Kurama stated.

_'Damn, that was really cool. By the way, Kurama are you okay? Your voice seemed shaky?'_ Naruto asked in concern, fearing his partner wellbeing.

**"U-Ugh… we are Biju made by Rikuudo Sennin without the ability to adapt in the vacuum of space like your body, you idiot! Each second seems like my lungs get crushed again and again!" **Kurama replied, now clear with pained voice.

_'Suck became you then! By the way, aren't you just a mass of chakra given consciousness and mind? So how do you know how painful the crushed lung is? And do you have lungs to begin with?'_ Naruto deadpanned mentally.

**"ROAAAAAAR! Don't get cocky you brat! I demand hot passionate sex after all of this for the payment of pain I feel right now!"** Kurama demanded in furry, trying to distract the pain in his wellbeing by concentrate to his anger for Naruto's smart remark. Whatever reply Naruto want to says must be stopped because many lasers went straight to him, gunning for his death.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and immediately sprung in action. He empowering his jet turbine with chakra and gliding in the space with the help of his wings.

"They really aren't a push over aren't they?" Naruto asked half joked to his tenant and only get bestial grunt for answer.

After how many times Naruto had dodged the Lasers from ADRA army mobile ship. Naruto decided to counter attack and morphed his right hand into blade and his left hand into mechanized claw with cannon in the palm area(8).

With a push from his chakra empowered thruster. Naruto blasted himself to nearby enemy and sliced the ship into two pieces. He left to another ship before the newly sliced space ship exploded.

With variant of slicing and blasting mini bijūdama from his clawed cannon. ADRA army thinned in fast pace and only left the bigger space ship and bigger one where the ADRA commander stayed.

Hardening his gaze, Naruto went to nearby battle ship and morph his two hands into cannon(9) and blast composed Bijūdama laser or Imari and decimating many fleet ships at once.

**"Foolish extraterrestrial. they think they could beat us with quantity."** Kurama remarked between Naruto attacks.

"Yep, quality topped over quantity." Naruto also gave his own comment between his onslaughts. but the nine-tailed fix just deadpanned.

**"For someone who always uses quantity over quality like you sounded hypocritical to me Naruto."**

Naruto decided to not retort Kurama, because he also know that what his partner said is true.

After many blast from Naruto that could makes made bomber from Iwa proud to the art that last Uzumaki made.

Naruto and Kurama decided to up the notch. Naruto stopped chakra circulatory to his thruster and used his wings as brake until he stayed in the space.

Naruto then start composing heavy amount of Yin and Yang chakra into massive black ball with Kurama help and launch the ball of doom into the last ADRA space mother ship.

The ADRA commander and his goons tried to get out from the ball of doom trajectory in full speed. unfortunately, their attempt proven futile because with flick of hand, the giant ball of doom moved from it trajectory line to the ADRA main battle ship.

Moment later, ADRA enemy fleet had been erased from existence by the fearsome crimson darkness.

Naruto just stayed silent after his mind wrecking massacre, he still felt bad to taking other life, but like Kurama had said. He must stay alive and survive the harshness of space to get the information for going back to his home, Konoha.

Kurama stayed indifferent in the outside, but inside. he felt satisfied with hidden glee by his and his host's power to this puny alien and show them their place.

Yeah, after thousands of years treated like a mindless beast by humanity, Kurama had decided to show his power to them because that impudent being have gall to disturb his peaceful and content way of living, and of course, Uchiha Madara is the first in his to do list.

But, he didn't mind both having content life and napping for decades like before. But, he didn't mind either being sealed in human vessel for decades if his vessel isn't a stuck up bastard who just used his power like tool and felt the wonder of the orgasm.

Hey, sex and by proxy, orgasm is a refreshing thing you know! and Kurama really like the feeling of it using Naruto's senses.

No wonder Matatabi became a pervert after feeling sex is that wonderful. Not like he would admit it aloud though. He still has images of chaos and destruction incarnate that humans believe he is.

Unfortunately, Naruto's mourn and Kurama musing cut short because mad insane laughter entering their hearing sense and their danger sense alerting them.

*Swoosh!*

*CRACK—CRACK!*

With reflex of years of training. Naruto successfully dodged a blast of pale blue lightning in hair breath.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and glanced to back of his shoulder from the corner of his eyes.

He found a teenager with black spiky hair, with pompous cloak of royalty stood in the floating disk.

"Gyahahahahaha! Crimson Darkness... you have wonderful power. Let's have a fight and feel the thrilled of battle." The black haired teenager in floating disk said with tone that dripped with arrogance.

Both Naruto and Kurama narrowed their eyes.

"Gid Lucion Deviluke, the new emperor of Devilukean race." Naruto stated with readiness. he tried to augmenting the man in teenager body in front of him. He exuding power that could rival him and Kurama power is their initial jinchūriki state. Someone who must be treated carefully.

"Why must we fight each other?" Naruto asked, gauging the self proclaimed emperor of galaxy answer.

"To show who is number one in existence." was Gid answer.

Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously and asks. "And after that?"

"You will become my subordinate." Gid stated simply, earning deadpanned stare from Naruto's crimson eyes.

"Why I must become your subordinate?"

"Because weaklings must bow down to the strongest." Gid replied with overconfidence tone bordering arrogance that irked Naruto.

"By the way, I want to ask you something, Gid?"

"What is it, Crimson Darkness?"

"What's your reason on starting the galactic empire?"

Gid smile faltered and he scowled. "Because I want to become ruler of the universe and the strongest to rule the universe." Gid replied.

* * *

><p><em>In Devilukean army main fleet.<em>

Sephie Michaela Deviluke palmed her face because her husband's statement that oddly sounded like villain in three a star rated cinema. "That idiot! he never thinks about what others thought about him and made everyone misunderstand everything."

"Oh, My lord... he said the most elegant word that befitting his stature. Long live Emperor of Deviluke!" Zastin shouted with star filled eyes like how fan girls— fan boys in this case, swooning their idols.

The other Devilukean grunt in the fleet immediately shouting their Emperor name. "Live long emperor Deviluke!"

"Live long emperor Deviluke!"

"Live long emperor Deviluke!"

Sophie just sighed and muttering bitterly. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

* * *

><p><em>Back to battlespace<em>

_'That is it! he is the perfect fusion of Neji when he was still fate's bitch and Sasuke's 'Uchiha holier than thou' attitude, and frankly it pissed me off.'_ Naruto thought. he was annoyed and that could be seen by his twitching eye.

"So, you tell me that you want to become the dictator in the universe while everything bows down to you? you know, that was really wrong in many ways?" Naruto scowl deepened.

"I don't care, they could die if they won't acknowledge me as Emperor of universe." Gid shrugged.

_'That is it! I can't let him live.'_ Naruto enraged. He didn't hear Kurama's word when he was asking Gid so far. but he heard the giant fur ball angry growl.

"Then I'll stop you." Naruto stated and morphed both his arms into blade.

"That is it... lets fight until we know who is strongest being in all existence!" Gid roared and his power skyrocketed and electricity cracked from his body.

Naruto readied himself and ethereal crimson fire around him flared. Moment later, they vanished in pure speed and shock wave because two high output power clashed before the shock wave vanished instantly because zero air state of outer space.

Amidst the battle in fast pace. both combatants tried to beat each other with enhanced hand to hand combat, maybe hand to weapon combat because Naruto morphed his arms into pair of blades.

Naruto initiated over head slash while Gid dodged to the left and followed by jab to head. Naruto crouched his body until the lightning coated hand passed and spin his body to kick Gid in the chest. Gid stopped the steel toed boot from impacting his chest and sends his kick to Naruto left section, but also stopped by Naruto broad side of his blade arm. They continued attacking each other and while they do this, the shit eating grin never left Gid face while Naruto face showed permanent scowl that unbefitting his usual kind face.

Slowly, the close combat expanded into close-mid combat when both combatant mixing their onslaught with few lighting bullet and mini bijūdama.

The tried to slug each other in hand and firing lethal energy bullet to opponents point blank. but no one gained first blood yet.

'He is good!' one ninja turned alien, one Devilukean and one Bijū thought simultaneously after parting to take break.

Gid decided to take a notch in fight and start his lightning attack barrage. Naruto who saw the rain of lightning dodged every stack skillfully from years became assassin and sometimes firing his own attack to deflect the lethal lightning that more dangerous from Sasuke's Chidori.

As the long range battle went, both combatant slowly rising their power output to empowering their attack.

*Boom!*

*Crackle!"

*Bang!*

Multiple sized ball of doom and lighting of destruction blasting each other yet both combatant still in tied.

Naruto who feels they are getting nowhere, Gid also thinking similar line. They started to go all out and flaring each other power. but, the different in power could be seen as Gid stopped in his highest output while Naruto still flaring his power.

_'Kurama, let's go all out!'_ Naruto thought to his partner.

**"Let go Naruto, show him who is in the top of food chain!"** Kurama roared and let his power streaming in Naruto chakra pathways, empowering his host to absurd level.

Gid started feeling like he was outclassed by his enemy and sent a blast of electricity laser to Naruto who didn't dodge and take the attack head on.

*BANG!*

Gid smirked when his power that could destroy entire planets get the direct hit on his enemy. But, his smirk vanished as the smoke from the blast disperse and crimson ethereal fire growing and start shaping into a creature with crimson darkness inside of it unharmed.

Slowly, Gid sweating like crazy because the oppressive feeling he felt from the number one assassin in universe.

The creature from crimson darkness ethereal fire slowly showing its shape to the universe.

A giant crimson fox similar with foxian race with black lining and four pointed star in abdomen with nine swaying tails.

**"Grooaaaaaarrrrrr!"** the ethereal visage of nine tailed fox let out a pained roar but no one know it except Naruto. still, Kurama roar succeeded on sending chills to everyone who heard it because the power of that roar. And from the first time, Gid felt scared by the entity in front of him.

Naruto who stood inside Kurama ethereal body stared blankly to Gid's terrified visage. but, inside, he felt worried to his partner well being.

After all, Kurama isn't like him and showing his body in zero air space cruising his body slowly but surely. Of course as entity made of energy or chakra. Kurama could not die because energy is immortal, but he still felt pain from outer space pressure.

_'Kurama, are you okay?'_ Naruto asked worriedly from their mental link. but he gets no answer. So Naruto enter his mindscape and shocked when he saw Kurama still in lotus position with eyes open. but his glazed eyes told Naruto that his partner had passed out cold because of pain.

Naruto felt worried for Kurama, but he remembers he still has fight to stop idiot to enslaving universe.

Naruto back to control his body and strained his mind and body to take over the control of now his battle avatar.

He looked down at Gid tiny visage from his place inside Kurama head. His eyes hardened and he raised his arms forward.

Automatically, the fox head opened its mouth and the all nine tails curled and the tips circled the fox avatar head. blood red and azure energy composed into giant Bijūdama twice in size from the fox body.

_'I hope this attack could it end all because this is really burdening my body.'_ Naruto thought grimly.

With a simple command, the titanic ball of mass destruction went to a terrified Gid that instinctually channel all his power even his life force to stop the most horrifying power he ever saw.

*BAAAAAAANG!*

The gigantic blast erupted when the titanic ball of mass destruction hit the Devilukean emperor.

The blast sent shock wave to the million miles radius and shook everything.

* * *

><p>Inside the fleet which had backed from zero ground. Sephie covered her mouth with her hand by horrifying sight in the monitor. Every Devilukean army even Zastin shaken like a leaf with body drenched in sweat because the intensity of the blast.<p>

After the shock wave ended. Everyone could see the smoke where Gid got hit by Naruto attack finally dispersed. They released relieved sight when they saw their emperor still alive though badly bruised.

Sephie left the fleet without a single soldier knowing because she was worried about her husband safety.

She takes the simple flying disk vehicle similar with Gid used before and went to her husband.

* * *

><p><em>Back to zero ground.<em>

Naruto shocked because he saw Gid was still alive. badly bruised yes, but still alive. that attack Naruto had launched could destroy multiple planet at once because the low density of every planet in the galaxy. Hell, his previous home, the elemental nation could stand against Bijūdama barrage albeit the planet plate shifted and land reshaped. not destroyed like degenerated planet Naruto know in this milky way galaxy.

Ugh... let's back to topic of Naruto shock.

Gid floated in badly beaten body with one eyes closed and ripped clothes. his single dark pupil dilated when he saw Naruto visage inside crimson ethereal construct. He saw that crimson eyes with black slit locked with him and he felt fear once again grip his heart.

But, to his shock. the ethereal construct slowly receded back to the top assassin body.

He saw Crimson Darkness slowly gliding to him with one arm morphed into anti ship riffle.

Gid let out mirthless chuckle. he sees his death in front of him but he felt content, maybe because the alien, no God of destruction... in front of him outclassed him badly, and he had gave his everything into this wonderful battle.

But, deep down he also felt sorrow, because if he died in death befitting a warrior like him. Sephie and their future daughter in her beloved womb will be raised without a father.

He knows he could have left Sephie to his second in command, Zastin. Bit by bit he felt content and he hoped the man, no... god in front of him would keep their future daughter safe if he's begging on his death bed. After all, Crimson Darkness didn't seem like heartless alien, and look like decent living being.

"Your attempt to enslaving the aliens in universe as dictatorship will end this day. Gid Lucion Deviluke, any last words?" Naruto asked calmly. He felt really tired but his adrenaline still kept him awake.

"Yes... could you—"

"WAIT!"

A female voice stopped Gid and shocking both males. Gid felt fear grip his heart because he knows that voice while Naruto tensed prepared for any assault.

Fortunately, the woman who arrived in floating disk similar with the one Gid used didn't attack Naruto, instead she hug Gid in protective manner.

"Please mister... please doesn't kill my husband..." The pinkette in luxurious gown with veil from satin to cover her face said. She is Sephie Michaela Deviluke, the last Charmian and empress of Devilukean empire.

"Dear... why you're here? this place is dangerous!" Gid exclaimed with raspy tone.

"No darling, I can't live alone ... I don't want our future children to become fatherless." Sephie said.

Naruto who saw the drama in front of him just stayed silent with blank face, but his eyes show contemplative look in it.

"Please mister assassin, I will do anything but please don't kill my husband. I am pregnant with his first child and I don't want my children growing up without their fathers care... please... please Mister assassin." Sephie begged with desperate tone.

Naruto who heard that became awkward. He didn't want their soon to be born children growing up without a fathers love, and god damned as an orphan. He who growth without father and mother knew how that feelings are. he isn't a bastard and he will be damned if he become one by reaping a father from his unborn children.

Naruto looked at a downed Gid who had shrunk into infant size and his wife. After thinking a few moments, he finally sighed.

"I'll leave you alive for now Gid Lucion Deviluke. I may be an assassin, but I'm not a heartless being and I will be damned if I let your unborn children grow up without their fatherly love." Naruto stopped and his face hardened. "But... I want you to stop your foolish attempt to conquering galaxy under dictatorship because that isn't the right thing to do... Peace wouldn't come from dictatorship!" Naruto ended with scowl.

Gid threw his face aside and clicked his tongue in irritation. but Sephie just looking at his husband then Naruto and back to her husband again. She then giggled confusing Naruto.

"Why you giggling? is there something funny?" Naruto asked with tone that showing his annoyance.

"It is just that... I think you have a misunderstanding mister assassin." Sephie replied after stop her giggle.

"How?" Naruto tilted his head slightly and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

Sephie then told Naruto about the reason behind Deviluke invasion and Deviluke revolution plan to tie all races in the universe under Devilukean flag for peace with democracy. The plan about stopping the endless war in universe, and how the Deviluke kingdom will manage everything without subjecting other race in dictatorship style.

"...and because my husband is never well at politic unlike me and always attack first ask later... many race in galaxy thought we want to reap their freedom from their life." Sephie ended her explanation.

Naruto who heard that couldn't stop his eyebrow from twitching. after deep breath to calming his nerves.

"Dear... now please apologize to mister assassin here because you're the one who attacked first." Sephie said with too sweet tone, making Naruto flinched because he remember similar tone Sakura used before she bash his head.

When he saw Gid sweating and showing conflicted expression, Naruto couldn't help but thinks. 'He is whipped.' with a sweat drop.

"Humh... good fight Crimson Darkness... from now on, I will acknowledged you as my equal—" Gid said with haughty voice.

"Dear..." Sephie trailed and effectively cutting Gid word. He winched when he heard the 'Tone'.

"I... I... I'm... gaah! Dear I can't apologize damn it, I'm the emperor of Deviluke and soon to be emperor of the galaxy so I won't wouldn't bow down to him." Gid shouted while pointing his finger to Naruto accusingly.

Naruto just sweat dropped by the scene in front of him. with deep sigh, he opens his mouth.

"Don't worry, you can stop apologizing Gid, but I hope you can become a good father to your children and good emperor to your citizens. if you aren't..." Naruto trailed with blank face.

"Yes... yes... please stop your petty threat." Gid replied nonchalantly. gaining tick mark in Naruto head.

"Are you forgetting midget, the one who gave you petty threat could kick your ass with seven styles in hours." Naruto sent his snide comment, gaining twitch in Gid eyebrow.

Gid tried to jump at Naruto but Sephie held him back, unfortunately, her veil untied from her face shocking Gid and her.

They looked on Naruto wearily, scared if Sephie's charm takes effect on Naruto because Gid knows he can't beat him. but, they are shocked when Naruto only raised his eyebrow.

Knowing their confusion, Naruto decide to answer them. "Don't worry, Charmian's charm power wouldn't affect me... even though your wife is beautiful but she isn't my type..." Naruto waved his hand nonchalantly, making Sephie and Gid sighed in relieve, but felt slightly annoyance for the later because her feminine charm had been bruised like that. Hey she still has a pride as woman you know!

Naruto then retreated from Deviluke royalty duo, but he stopped and looked behind and says. "Remember this Gid... be a good emperor, husband and father. if not I'll end you myself..." Naruto then leaving the duo to search his pod with scrap of power in his body.

When he arrived in his pod, he immediately releasing the oxygen tank and following Kurama to mindless sleep without knowing the destiny awaiting him.

* * *

><p>— Crimson Darkness —<p>

* * *

><p>The condition of elemental Nation after Naruto supposed KIA has become unstable...<p>

Even with Kyūbi Jincūriki(10) death status, Akatsuki still goes with their plain to catch other Jinchūriki.

The first fallen is the fifth Kazekage(11) when Deidara the mad bomber, missing ninja from Iwagakure(12) attacked Kazakage.

The fight is really mind wrecking but in the end Gaara still lose because he must stopped the blast from Deidara C3, and get distracted without knowing Deidara planted clay bomb in his sand shield sphere.

When Gaara got caught, Kankuro went to retrieve his brother. Unfortunately he couldn't rescue his little brother because Sasori the red sand owning him, badly if Author must add.

After that, Sunagakure(13) sent letter to Konoha for assist to retrieve their kidnapped Kage. Konoha sent the jōnin(14) team consisted as Hyūga Hinata, Sai —the ROOT spy to monitoring Hyūga goddess—, and Nara Shikamaru with Tenzo as team leader, and finally the not important Inuzuka member also with them for searching the trail for Gaara kidnapper because Kiba really scared to face Hinata after she ended his masculinity three years ago.

Hinata who had become the apprentice of Tsunade the slug sannin(15) in her three year training trip after being accepted by Tsunade because she want become strong for her dead crush's sake, Naruto's sake, Hailed as second best medical expert after Tsunade herself and nominated as S-Rank nin in bingo book.

Danzo become sixth Hokage himself isn't helping the case either. He still insisted to use Root training program to make perfect Shinobi but the Shinobi council still kept him in the bay by any loophole that appeared.

Tsunade herself joining Jiraiya to search the accursed Uchiha who had became reason their godson demise and still searching like mad man. The missing ninja status — That Danzo pulled to them when they didn't back to Konoha— with big bounty isn't helping either.

Okay... let's we back to retrieval team, shall we?

After Hinata treating Kankuro they went to the trail left from Gaara kidnapper with Inuzuka hound help to River Country with Chiyo the poison and puppet lady as helper because she wanted to meet her grandson, Sasori once again.

On the way, they meet Itachi and Kisame who tried to stop them.

Hinata who saw one of two last Uchiha go ballistic because she remembered Sasuke who became the reason of Naruto, her beloved man's demise and ended the fight swiftly with her Tensaigan and her Heaven Goddess palm while the others fight Kisame.

After the fight finished and knowing Itachi and Kisame only copy from no important person's body with only 30% of their original true power.

They take a break for waiting team Gai to arrive.

after team Gai arrived, the continued in dawn and finally arrived to Akatsuki sealing cave unfortunately the cave is sealed by powerful seal.

Team Gai decided to take other seal tag to open the cave door while Hinata waiting the time to destroying the boulder.

When the seal had been released Hinata struck the boulder with Jyūken strike empowered by Tsunade legendary strike.

When they entered the cave they parted to two teams, Hinata and Chiyo fighting Sasori and the others following Deidara. While Team Gai still fighting their copy, the trap for whoever rip the seal key.

The fight of Hinata and Chiyo vs. Sasori finally ended with Sasori down and gave them information of Sasori's spy in Orochimaru's circle.

Sai, Tenzo, Shikamaru and unimportant Inuzuka also succeed on retrieving Gaara body.

They finally regrouped and Chiyo gave her life to reviving Gaara.

When everyone happy of Gaara revival and mourning for Chiyo, no one saw Hinata burning eyes full of hatred when she finally gaining the information about that accursed spoiled dickless —in Sai's term— of last 'loyal' Uchiha named Sasuke.

* * *

><p>— Crimson Darkness —<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Naruto... Naruto... Wake up you idiot!"<strong>

"Argghhh..." Naruto groaned when he heard roaring sound in his mind.

_'What's up? Kurama?'_ Naruto replied his partner with mental link, still sleepy.

**"Other than the fact that you've been asleep for TEN YEARS! we are now getting pulled into some planets gravitational pull! look to the pods monitor idiot!"** Kurama roared in panic once again.

Naruto Finally snapped from his dazed state and immediately cursing. "Shit!"

The pod Naruto mounted got pulled by gravitational pulse of some planet, and now Naruto could watch his pod went to the ground fast like falling star.

Naruto frantically tinkering the control of the pod but everything ended futile because the magnetic field from bellow messing with the pod's controls.

Form the glass Naruto could see the destination of his falling. an island shaped like a banana with one separated island in the south circled by blue sea.

His pod's maneuver became faster in each second and he could see the island expanded until he could see forest and mountainous area that will become his rough landing area.

Naruto looked to the monitor and saw how high he is as the pod hurdled to the ground harshly and each second the numerical symbol dropped fast.

Bracing himself, Naruto and Kurama prayed for their safety.

**"O Megami, Shinigami, Rikūdo-jiji, sex goddess… whatever god or goddess hearing my plea… please help my idiot Host!"**

"Cosmic Goddess, Ramen God, Rikūdo-jiji, whatever deity hearing our plea... please HELP US!"

And yeah... that was their first time for praying actually—

*BANG!*

—and second after they finished their prayer. Naruto's pod slammed the ground hard and making shock wave before blasting away. Without them knowing about a ten year old orange haired boy became victim from the blast and get crushed by the Pods shrapnel...

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Foot NoteTranslation:_**

1. Shadow Clone

2. Tailed beast's bomb

3. Make out paradise

4. Similar with Yami/Eve's normal arm blade but colored in black.

5. imagine Erza Adamantine Armor's shield from Fairy Tail.

6. Gundam Wing: Hiro's gundam's railgun that could be separated into two pieces, white in color.

7. Litearlly: You pervert fox. Teme in japan is meaning 'you' but in bad way.

8. Byakushiki: Setsura's clawed cannon from Infinite Stratos. The white portion is red and blue one is black.

9. Mea's beam riffle when she destroys Momo's barrier when Yui in Rito's home.

10. Nine tails human sacrifice, or vessel. Here is Naruto.

11. Wind shadow, Sunagakure no Sato leader.

12. Village hidden in the Rock.

13. Village hidden in the Sand.

14. Ninja rank after Chunin, normally jonin ranked ninja has A-rank threat.

15. Three legendary Ninja.

* * *

><p><em>Please give us your review to supplementing this story and help this story to continue… after all your review help motivate us to writing and keep this story continued.<em>

_So how do you think the second chapter of Crimson Darkness? Hope you like it, and once again I apologize because I late to publish the chapter two…_

_By the way, could you give your poll for the first detailed lemon in the story? I chose Lala and Yui as Naruto bed companion because both of them have hot body man…_

_By the way, I publish other story in Fanfiction, Naruto story to be exact… I hope you read it and tell me what do you think? (I know that was just first chapter but tell me about the prologue of story… could you?)_

_See you in next issue… NotSaint666 and Shinnagami… OUT!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Story Note;**_

Naruto's speech: "I will protect you-ttebayo!"

Naruto's thought: _'Urg, damn you hormone-ttebayo!'_

Kurama's/Pissed Naruto's speech: **"Naruto, give me tons of rabbit stews!"**

Kurama's thought/Devil-Yui's word: _**'Khuhuhu! Breast! Breast! That soft and awesome feeling…'**_

Angle-Yui's word: _'Only us who could do shamelessness act to Naruto-kun!'_

—

_**Disclaimer:**_ Read in the first chapter, you dimwit!

—

_**Chapter 03**_

—

Naruto was lying motionlessly in the crater where his pod had slammed the hard surface of the ground. The debris of his broken pod and the chunks of destroyed ground spread around him. He blinked rapidly to reorganizing his senses, after the rough land he and his pot committed.

'Kurama... what the damage level I have so far?' Naruto asked his partner throughout their mental link.

**"Hmm... let's see... few broken ribs and bones in all your limbs... internal damage in few organs but you can take it easy... I'm already regenerating your damage and healing your system..." **His most trusted partner replied.

Naruto sighed in relief then winced when the numb pain in his body slowly vanished and replaced by pain, but he could bear with it. This isn't the worse pain he'd felt in his entire career.

'By the way... is there living organism in vicinity when my pod… landed?' Naruto asked, trying to divert the pain feelings in his system.

Kurama stayed silent, he expands his senses. He was surprised because his chakra in tune with the natural energy's flow from this planet. Kurama's eyes snapped open when he found something and staying in silence. He was thinking hard on telling Naruto about what he had found or not.

'Kurama? Is there something?' Naruto asked worriedly. He felt something might happen if Kurama was silent all of sudden.

**"Actually..."** Kurama started. **"I felt something familiar in natural energy from this planet, and that felt... something I couldn't understand yet I felt safe like we are back to our home... in elemental nation..."**

Naruto eyes widen in surprise. The digest what Kurama had told him, a familiar energy that feels like home, the same energy Kurama claimed similar with elemental Nation? That prospect make Naruto mind became giddy and happy.

He had found his home land in some twisted joke cosmic goddess had pulled on him? Or is it because his devils luck? Nuh-uh... his luck is only affecting when he was gambling and his luck tend to bring more problem in his mission and turning it worse. Many problem he must dealt with is testament about how bad his luck in mission, though the end of it always worth of trouble.

Naruto shook his head. His mind went to Kurama's exclamation before they slammed into this planet surface. He had slept in coma like trance because the burden his body felt when he took control over Kurama near unlimited energy when he fought Gid.

He blinked, again and again...

"Damn... how about Tear?" Naruto murmured worriedly. His eyeball rolled to get good look of his surrounding and find his pod turned into scrap of metal that he sure that can't be used again.

'I hope Tear-dear will alright... I had told her the password for my account in galactic bank under my true name... she has a few my trusted contract too, if she needs help…' Naruto thought, trying to ease his worry. He knew Tearju is smart and he has a hunch they will meet again, he made sure of it.

**"Naruto... I'm not disturbing your thought about your beautiful vixen. But, I found there is a living organism that matched the human's chakra from our home nearby and he or she is young if his chakra I felt is correct and he is currently dying."** Kurama decided to tell Naruto about his other finding and interrupted Naruto thought about Tearju.

"WHAT?" Naruto countered with shocked yell.

'Did this living organism get caught in the blast?' Naruto asked worriedly. He may be an assassin, but he isn't heartless bastard like certain snake in his previous life.

**"Maybe..."** his partner trailed in unsure voice.

Naruto righteous instinct flared. He really hoped that this young living being could be saved. He will be damned if this youngling died because of his mistake.

With pained grunt, Naruto went to the youngster's place that Kurama had told him.

Naruto eyes widen in shock when he found little humanoid boy with orange hair was crushed behind the shrapnel of his pod.

Pushing the pain from his system, he tried to help the boy by lifting the metallic shrapnel that crushing lower part of the youngster's body.

Naruto checked the boy's condition. "Sixty percent of his body is destroyed beyond repair, he is dying slowly. I don't know if he has the same devilish luck like me or not because his will for life is the only one thing that has made his death not arrive yet." Naruto bit his lower lips in frustration. Once again, he found the new leaf dying in his eyes because the sick sense of humor from the universe.

'Kurama... can I save him by hijacking his body and speed up his regeneration?' Naruto asked his partner.

**"..."** The nine tailed fox stayed silent.

'Kurama?' Naruto called with urgent voice.

**"You can save him with that but I don't know if that will help him Naruto..."** Kurama finally replied.

'Let's do it we help him first then we will cross the bridge if the worst thing happen.' Naruto said with his stubborn determination.

Kurama sighed and thought somberly. **'I hope you understand what you trying to do Naruto... the risk are too big... last time you tried to do that... you nearly lost yourself.'**

Naruto touched the boy's forehead and his body turned into dark crimson gas. He immediately hijacking the boy's body and entering his consciousness with his Psycho Dive.

_**Inside Yuuki Rito's consciousness.**_

The ten year old Rito crouched in lethal position. He hugged his knees as his body shaking in fright. Around him is total darkness in the shape of eerie abyss.

"Kaa-chan... Tou-chan... Mikan... where is everyone... I am scared... I feel cold..." Tito murmured between his cry.

*Crack!*

Rito raised his head when he heard the cracking sound. Not far from him, he saw the space cracked.

*Crack!*

*Crack!*

The crack spread and he became anxious and scared more. Then...

*Crash!*

The space broken like glass and two gigantic clawed hands appeared from the crack. The clawed hand covered in crimson fur that scared little Rito further more.

"What... is... that?" Rito asked between the shock coursing in his system.

**"I never found something like this in other people consciousness... and I thought your subconscious is bad Naruto ... though Mito's consciousness is not that bad... but the hot sun in her shore like mindscape irked me..."** A deep rumbling voice that scared his soul echoed.

"Sorry that my subconscious is a sewer..." The deep male voice spoke with annoyed tone. Rito blinked when he heard the two sounds was... bickering.

"Just push the barrier more and I will take the boy consciousness." With the command from deep male voice that named Naruto. The two gigantic furred hands spread the crack in the space further. With a heavy demonic grunt, the abyss in Rito consciousness shattered

*Crash!*

...and white light blinding his soft brown eyes, forcing Rito to guard his eyes with his tiny hands.

When the blinding light vanished. Rito opened his eyes and saw...

'K-Kami...' Rito mind stated in shock. In front of him was humongous nine tailed fox and in the top of fox head is Handsome male that glowing inside crimson ethereal fire.

'Am I dead? Because I saw Imari-sama, the Kyūbi no Yōko.' Rito little mind tried to comprehending what his eyes had seen.

"Are you feeling well, youngster?" The male in crimson fire asked him with soothing, erasing Rito nervousness.

"Um... Ah... I felt confused..." Little Rito replied unsurely.

"I can understand it... it was rare downright impossible to see two hundred feet tall talking fox with none tails..." The male said in understanding tone.

"Um... Who are you? And why you are here? Am I in heaven? Because I saw god..." Rito asked nervously.

The male looked at the fox under him and the fox humongous crimson eyes looking back at the male in top of his head. Moment later the laughed hard.

"Hahaha... me and Kurama... God... you have good imagination kid." The man said after he stops laughing. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and my partner over here is Kurama... the Kyūbi no Yōko... and we are not Gods kid... Kurama is immortal being from condensed energy given soul and I'm a Ninja... um... Ninja turned alien and becoming the most powerful entity in universe actually." The man Rito known as Naruto told him. Unfortunately, Rito young mind can't took that information clearly and just staring at Naruto blankly.

"Hehe... and you are not in heaven yet... because I and Kurama over here hijacking your body to healing your damaged body that is slowly dying." Naruto told young Rito somberly.

But, like the kid in his age, he became terrified when he heard he will be dead and becoming frantic.

"No... I'm going to die... Kaa-chan... Tou-chan... Mikan... I don't wanna die yet..." Rito cried hysterically. The space around him started shook violently.

**"Kid, calm down... you made your mental stability become unstable... Naruto, calm the kid before his mental state collapsed!"** Kurama, The fearsome Kyūbi no Yōko roared in panic.

"Young one... calm down... you will kill us if you not calming yourself." Naruto tried to calm Young Rito. But, because Rito already terrified with the knowledge of him dying, and Naruto said something like that. Rito catatonic mental turned worse and the bright space dimmed fast.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed and jumping to young Rito. Unfortunately, Rito who was terrified become more jumpy and trying to resist Naruto existence hard. When Naruto finally hugging Rito young mind to calm him. Something happened.

The young Rito saw images about blonde haired boy that oddly like younger version of red haired man that hugged him.

That image is actually Naruto memory that entering Rito's consciousness because his mental state in utter chaos.

Rito saw that all. The prejudice, hateful look, bad childhood, and that in turn Rito mental turmoil become worse.

Naruto himself saw Rito memories that flashed in his eyes.

Kurama who was frantic because the state of the Kid's mind saw both their souls shining become more frantic.

**"Naruto... kid... both of you snap it!"** Kurama roared bit his warning fell to deaf ears.

Rito and Naruto's soul finally covered in the blinding light that spread in the chaotic mindscape.

Before the light swallow everything, Kurama uttered last curse he could muster. **"Fuuuuuuck!"**

—

Yuuki Saibai and Yuuki Ringo never thought that they family trip would end with disaster. They had planned this trip for the sole reason of family bonding because both of them are busy people.

Saibai is famous mangaka, he must live in his own apartment so he can concentrate on drawing his comics. Ringo herself is famous designer who often go to overseas for her job in designing wonderful outfits.

So, when they have slightly spare time together like this, they often went to little trip for family bonding. This time isn't an exception.

Both Ringo and Saibai brought ten year old Rito and six year old Mikan on a hiking trip to the mountainous area that is still fresh and untouched by the pollution of modern world. After all, the most refreshing place to do family bonding is in the place that still fresh and embraced by Mother Nature herself. Unfortunately, their lovely trip ended in with disaster.

In the second day of their time in the mountainous area they went, Rito went to the forest alone. They didn't worry about him because they are in safe area without wild animal like tiger or the other dangerous things. They also had warned Rito to not go too far.

They were playing with little Mikan happily in morning until mid day. But, they happy atmosphere ended when they saw something like meteor fallen to where Rito went in fast pace.

Moments later, they felt an earthquake and worried for their elder son safety. Telling Mikan to wait in the villa alone, they rushed hurriedly and went to Rito's location and shocked when they found Rito lying motionlessly next to the crater.

And a blood covered Rito and a tattered body. Ringo who saw her baby boy was lying in pool of his blood fainted because the shock. Saibai himself immediately securing Ringo and going to his son for checking him, he hoped his son was still alive and they could save him.

Saibai let out relieved sigh after he had checked Rito body. His body is in full health and normal, he doesn't have any cuts or any missing limbs, perfectly normal as he sleeping peacefully. Heck, he wasn't found even single scrap under the wet blood that drenched his baby son.

He immediately waking Ringo and told her Rito was save even he was bathed in blood. The mother let out similar relieved sigh with her husband and following Saibai to the villa where they stayed.

After both parents cleaned Rito's body from the blood and exchanging his clothes. They found unusual sight about their son.

His hair is slightly longer and few crimson streaks appeared in his normal light brown/orange colored hair. His muscle bit pronounced and gone the thin body they know so well.

Concerning about their son condition, Saibai called the ambulance and going to nearest local hospital with the ambulance, leaving Ringo who was packing their belongings with Mikan and will follow him to the hospital.

When the doctor was leaving the checking room, the worried parents immediately swarmed the aged doctor and asking about their son condition. They thanked to the god that their son is alright but also confused when they heard doctor asking about if their son has a high healing ability or not?

The parents just stared to the doctor with eyes widen in shock, after the doctor told them that their son was healing in rapid pace that he never saw before. The doctor called it was miracle because that was never recorded in history of pharmacy and asking the duo to let him do few check about their oldest son talent.

They stayed in the hospital for another day and waiting Rito to wake up from his coma state.

Mikan herself was confused about her brother condition. She remembered that she still playing with Onii-chan happily yesterday in the morning, but now. Her brother was sleeping and was not wake up yet. She never saw her Onii-chan sleeping so long.

Mikan asked her Kaa-chan and Tou-chan about her Onii-chan condition and they told her that her Onii-chan was sick and must sleep so her Onii-chan will be healthy once again and they can play with him again.

But, Mikan who is smart for her age knew that something is… amiss about her Onii-chan, and call it innocence kid intuition. She felt like he was her Onii-chan but in the same time he wasn't. Confused by her own feelings, Mikan stayed quiet and waiting for her Onii-chan to wake up.

In the third day after Rito entered the hospital, he stirred awake in the middle of night. A low painful groans waking both Saibai and Ringo, who were sleeping in the chairs next to his bed.

"Sochi? Are you okay?" Ringo asked in hushed voice, she doesn't want to wake Mikan in the middle of night.

Rito slowly blinked and tried to clear the blur view in his eyes. He saw beautiful woman with light brown borderline orange hair and black haired man with gruff face and goatee.

He blinked once again when he saw them looking at him with shocked look. His memory is hazy but slowly his head bombarded by memories from two person in his head.

"Arggghhhhh…" He groaned lowly, but the pain in his groan is very clear.

He tried to shut the painful throbbing head ache that remind him of thousand needles pierced his brain. When he tried to hold the pain and throw the pain away. One by one, images, name, event from two persons entering his mind and jumbled in utter mess.

"**Naruto… is that you or the boy?"** The deep demonic voice rumbled in his mind. A name popped in the back of his consciousness when he heard that familiar scary voice.

'K-Kurama…?' 'Rito' replied the sound in his head.

"**Thanks god… you are Naruto…"** The being, Kurama, uttered relieved sigh in his head.

'I… I'm not so sure about that…' 'Rito' thought. He could imagine two big crimson glowing balls with black slit like cat narrowed.

"**What do you mean?"** Kurama asked wearily.

'My mind is in utter chaos… my memories are of the beings Rito and Naruto mixed together and it confuses me…' 'Rito' answered. Then 'Rito' remembered the memory of terrified young Rito's soul seeing Naruto's memories and Naruto's soul looking on Rito's memories popped in his mind with terrible head ache. 'Rito' then got the conclusion on everything.

'Did... me as Naruto merged with me as Rito? Ugh... who I am? Naruto or Rito? This confused identity really confusing me...' Naruto panicked inwardly.

Kurama's nonexistent eyebrow inside 'Rito's' mind twitched violently. **"Just be Naruto... I already acknowledged you as Naruto, before you become this other person or this Rito... it felt awkward and weird for me..."**

'Uh... yes...' the merged consciousness of Naruto and Rito nodded inwardly.

**"About your first question... yes, you merged with the boy, Rito, when his mental state was breaking down. The inner turmoil with many other things that was pressuring Rito's mind, making his subconscious collapse and soul without a subconscious as anchor to this world will go to the pure world... or in other words... dies and goes to heaven. You and the boy are lucky as both of you merged without incident and did not go to the pure world because of the collapsing mind."** Kurama exclaimed.

'Um... s-sorry...'

Kurama blinked. **"Did you stutter?"**

'Um... ah... I don't know... I felt nervous and unsure all of sudden.' The fused consciousness replied nervously.

Kurama face palmed.** "Good, Naruto... you really have a knack to get pulled into something so fucked..."** Kurama sighed. "**It seems... not only memory but everything about Rito also merged with you, even his personality."**

'I-Is that bad?' the merged consciousness asked nervously.

**"Dunno... let's see that in future."** Kurama shrugged.

'Uh… Kurama... about my ability as… Naruto... how is that?'

Kurama became silent. He checked about that from inside 'Rito' body. Moments later he gives 'Rito' an answer.

**"What do you want first? Good or bad?"** Kurama asked.

;Good one... please.' Kurama blinked when he heard the polite tone from mixed Naruto and Rito. He sighed exasperatedly.

**"The eight celestial gates in Rito body opened and my chakra and your chakra had circulated like your previous body..."** Kurama answered.

'A-and the bad one?'

**"There isn't only one bad news, Naruto... First... Your chakra is now similar from high Genin level and zero chakra control, with the help from my chakra and training, your tanketsu and reserve will go back to its previous condition in.. give and take, four until five years... your nanomechines are still trying to adapt to your new body... you must wait for roughly six years until you could turn your body into a walking artillery like before... your Psycho Dive... there is a problem... you couldn't turn your body into gas like substance for hijacking someone body, only your mind could enter other body like how Yamanakas do their technique. But, don't worry about that. Your body would never in danger because I can take control when you leave your body... your every technique and muscle memories are back to zero..." **Kurama stopped in thought. **"I think that's all."**

Mixed consciousness of Naruto and Rito just stayed silent in shock. From what Kurama had told him, he was similar like fresh ninja academy student again even he have high Genin chakra reserve.

'That was... hell...' the fused consciousness thought sourly. 'Then how I could back to Tear if I trapped like this?'

**"You reap what you sow, Naruto. Now, you must start from beginning and must stay low... we will think about your sexy vixen when we cross that bridge."** Kurama stated with annoyed grunt. Because of this mess, he lost his porn collection he had collected from Naruto nightly activity.

**"By the way... Saibai and Ringo, Rito's parents became worried because you zoned for a full thirty minutes."** Kurama warned.

'What will we tell them?'

**"Do as you wish... but if you ask me... I think you must tell them about the truth."** Kurama said with shrug.

The fused consciousness became silent. He thought about the pros and cons about the plan Kurama told him. His part as Naruto weary about this but he doesn't like to keep something important like this to Saibai and Ringo. He knows how bad the feels when you kept oblivious about something important about him, like his status as Kurama's Jinchuuriki and his parents.

Saibai and Ringo look like decent people and parents... he have a hunch they can accept him, a new him.

Meanwhile, the part of him, the Rito path, was confused. That was normal because Rito only normal ten years old civilian.

After weighing the plus and minus of Kurama's plan. He decided to tell the truth.

**"If you want to tell the truth to them... bring them to your subconscious."** Kurama said as if he read his mind.

'H-How?'

**"Just did like how you want to use psycho dive to people then let's me for the rest."**

'T-thanks... Kurama...'

'Rito' looked at his parents that were looking at him with concerned expression. He took deep breath and start speaking.

"H-Hahaue... C-Chiciue..."

'Hahaue? Chiciue?' Saibai and Ringo Thought in alarm.

**"What was that?"** Kurama asked.

'Huh? what? My Kaa-chan is Uzumaki Kushina and my Tou-chan is Namikaze Minato... Naruto is the one who held this fucked up conscious so I call them that...' Naruto and Rito mixed consciousness replied mentally.

**"Good then... I glad you took Naruto's mostly..."**

'Like I have any other choice? You acknowledged Naruto... not Rito...' the mixed consciousness that now known as Naruto retorted.

**"Good choice then..."** Kurama replied.

"Sochi? What happened?" Ringo asked worriedly. 'Rito' just looked at them somberly.

"First... Hahaue, Chiciue... sorry..." 'Rito' bowed his head confusing both parents. "I apologize because of... this!" Before Saibai and Ringo could react, 'Rito' tiny hands had touched their forehead.

A second later they found themselves inside bright place with many colorful bubbles floating around. The floor itself pure wait yet there was symbol lined in spiral in the middle and eight line jutted outward like image of sun.

"Where are we?" Saibai asked wearily. his heart beating fast. he felt nervous because he and Ringo arrived in this place in blink of eyes.

**"You are inside your... son's subconscious, Ningen."** Deep booming voice snapped Saibai and Ringo from their daze. When they saw the sounds owner, they freaked instantly.

"H-Holy shiiit!"

"O... M... G..."

That was only words that came out from Saibai and Ringo lips after they saw humongous red fox with nine tails.

**"Heh... I like how humans are terrified like that when they saw me..."** The nine tailed fox smirked, showing the sharp fangs in his huge maw.

"Geez... stop scaring Hahaue and Chiciue... Kurama."

The familiar voice snapped Saibai and Ringo. Their jaw dropped when they saw their son sitting lazily on the... God's head.

"S-Sochi..." Ringo called worriedly.

"R-Rito... what is the meaning of this? This isn't a dream is it?" Saibai asked. He pinches his hand and felling the pain. yes, he saw the Kyuubi no Youko that dubbed as god in Japanese religion and his elder son sitting I'm the God's head is real.

"Sorry, Chiciue... Hahaue... I'm not the Rito you knew... I'm Naruto... the consciousness of the being that merged with Rito's soul to save his life." the new Naruto jumped from Kurama's head and stood in front of Saibai and Ringo.

"What do you mean... what had happened to you Rito?" Ringo asked with tears now fell freely. She hugged her son in front of her, but Naruto held her before she could hug him. They needed clear this first.

"Your son… Yuuki Rito, my other self is merged with my other self known as Uzumaki Naruto because Rito was at deaths door." Naruto explained. Both Saibai and Ringo shocked hearing that.

Naruto then told them what had happened to both him and Rito three days ago in the woods, how Rito mind collapsed and incidentally merged them both, and why he arrived the earth after he fight Gid in galactic war and his live as most powerful being in galaxy, of course he didn't told them the hardcore part of his life like how he killing other aliens or have happy fucking with Tearju Lunatique.

Both Saibai and Ringo stared at Naruto who glowed in ethereal crimson fire dumbly.

"Chiciue… Hahaue? Are you okay?" Naruto asked wearily.

They snapped from their trance. Saibai immediately took a note from nowhere and start describing something with manic face, Naruto himself wasn't sure where he got that note from.

"So… you are a most powerful alien in Milky Way Galaxy, and before that, aliens are real things?" Ringo asked with blank face. Naruto nodded his head.

"Then after the galactic war you fell into coma state after using Kurama's, the nine tailed fox next to us, power without his help to regulating the near unlimited power… and your pod get pulled by earth gravitation and incidentally falling near at where Rito was playing?" Again Naruto nodded with nervous face.

"Then, you want to save Rito from his death, you hijacked his body to speed up his regeneration ability… but my idiot son became frantic and messed everything up until you merged into one being?"

"Hey… I felt insulted… I'm also Rito!" Naruto retorted. Ringo tilted her head still with her blank face.

"And now, you are both Naruto and Rito, you have each other memories but also Naruto abilities like making solid clones even though they are all shut down until they could be used again right?"

"Umh… yes…" Naruto replied awkwardly.

Unfortunately, Naruto hasn't thinking about Ringo next course of action that tied with unpredictability. She swooped Naruto into bear hug that suffocating Naruto in his Hahaue modest C-cup breast.

"Cool!" Ringo cooed loudly. "My son, is awesome…"

Kurama behind Naruto had face vaulted by the bizarre scene he had witnessed while Naruto shocked by Ringo outburst. He pushed Ringo to save himself from the death hug and asking with incredulous stare.

"Are you really okay? Knowing I'm not entirely your son?"

"Nah… don't worry about that Naruto-kun… you are still Rito even if your mixed with an alien, and with the alien that have status as most powerful being, I feel glad that if we are not at home you can now keep Mikan safe…" Saibai said cheerfully. then He pointed to his note. "And more importantly, you give me an idea for my new manga… Thank you, Rit— sorry Naruto."

Naruto was just stupefied with what he had witness and hear so far. They just accepted like that? He even didn't feel any deceit from them? They are really accept or re-accepting him as their son…

Naruto couldn't keep his tears from falling. He sobbed when both part of former Naruto and Rito inside of him relieved by this. The Naruto part himself felt he was glad finally he have someone he could call family, and the Rito part felt glad his other part have real family.

"Thank you… Thank you… Thank you…" Naruto sobbed as he rubbed his eyes to clear the tears in his face.

"Don't worry Sochi… you seem very happy? Why is that?" Ringo asked as she cleaning Naruto's tears.

"Because part of me as Naruto never had a family… I was orphan and everyone from where I come never liked me but instead hated me because something I can't control." Naruto said in happiness.

Both Saibai and Ringo looked each other in the eyes with similar thought. 'What had happened to Naruto's childhood?' Saibai then nodded to his wife, indicating she can ask him about his past as Naruto. After all, fusion of Naruto and Rito was their son, and they must know what had happened to other part of his son.

"Sochi? What had happened to your childhood as Naruto?" Ringo asked carefully. She immediately regretted her action because the spring in Naruto's face vanished in instant. Whatever had happened to him, they sure that was very bad.

When Ringo and Saibai tried to tell Naruto he can't keep it if he wanted. Naruto shook his head. "No, I want to tell you, Hahaue… Chiciue…" Naruto glanced at Kurama who was watching the scene silently. Understanding Naruto's questioning glance. Kurama nodded his head.

"Chiciue… Hahaue… this will take long times… so let's we sit when I told you this…" the three of them immediately sitting in triangle formation. "This is story about my life when my own home forsaken me because something I haven't control over… and before I tell you my childhood story, I must tell you I'm not from this time line. I was Ninja and time traveler from many years in the past…"

"Wait, Sochi!" Ringo stopped Naruto. Saibai had readying his notepad when he heard Naruto's proclamation as Ninja and time traveler. "You said you are Alien, and now Ninja and time traveler, what are you actually?" Ringo asked, feeling confused by another BOMB Naruto had dropped in their messed head.

"Calm down Hahaue… your question will be clear after I finish with my life story…" Naruto tried to calming her mother in this time.

Naruto took deep breath and start his story. "I was born on 10 October, and that night…" Naruto told the Yuuki patriarch and matriarch about his former life as Uzumaki Naruto,

How he was orphan, his live with very bad childhood and being alienated by his own people and home because the burden he bears, his story in Ninja academy and many prank he did, his life as member of team seven with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura as well as his sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

He spoke about his many D-rank missions that actually very much are chores and finally, his first true mission as ninja and member of team 7, the mission where they save entire country from bastard midget named Gatou. He also told about Haku, the effeminate boy that gave him understanding about true power, that someone will become powerful for their precious person.

Next. Naruto told them about Chunin exam, the tenses atmosphere of exam and many bloods that covered it… courtesy of Gaara, of course. His fight in prelim unto final day of Chunin exam that turned into join invasion from Otogakure and Sunagakure that, and someone close to him died in Orochumaru's hand.

Then, he told Saibai and Ringo when he and Jiraiya, the self-exclaimed super pervert, were searching Senju Tsunade, the best ninja medic and legendary sucker for the seat of Godaime Hokage.

Then, he told them other mission like how he and his teal save spring country, formerly snow country that actually is much like saving beautiful princess and her country like in fairy tale.

Finally, he told about his team mate and rival, Uchiha Sasuke, who defected from Konoha to the slimy Snake Sannin Orochimaru for power, his team who left one by one in gauntlet until he fought Sasuke in death match and thrown in the future by many-many years.

First, when Ringo heard her son childhood as Naruto, she turned white as paper because how cruel the people in his former village. Saibai himself showed his distaste face on how that idiot treat the kid, a kid that actually meant to have good childhood before he throws himself in dangerous life as ninja.

They hugged the poor boy that doesn't have beautiful childhood, with waterfall of rivers in their eyes. Naruto just said they already make peace with it and that all was in the past. But, both Yuuki couple insisted they will make Naruto second childhood have many beautiful memory and they swore it.

After the heartwarming view, Ringo hugged her new baby boy with love as Naruto continued his story. While Saibai, he scripted in his note as Naruto telling his story as Genin Ninja from Konohagakure no Sato.

After the heartfelt moments, Naruto and Ringo finally separated themselves from the heartfelt moments. Naruto then thanking his second mother because accepting him, then he looked at Saibai with similar look, a look that conveying gratefulness and happiness.

'Maybe… this isn't that bad…' Naruto mused himself. After all, something like family and having parents as well get the experience from having family could cut some slack for him while he was in his 'weak' moment.

"So, how we get out from here?" Saibai asked. They had immersed in this activity for hours long and he sure in the outside is nearly morning now.

"Don't worry… Kurama, could you lend me a hand over here?" Naruto asked to his silent partner who just watching the drama scene from the recreated Yuuki family. Kurama raised his head and nodded.

"Chiciue… Hahaue… Sorry, but please brace yourself…" Naruto said cryptically.

The confused duo adults just look at Naruto with confused stare. Then, the Kyuubi no Youko raised his massive claw and swayed it, creating an air pressure and blasting both Yuukis from Naruto's consciousness.

When Saibai and Ringo back to their own bodies, they immediately recoiled back because the sensation of phantom pressure they had felt inside mind not vanished yet. They had stumbled backward in few steps and shaking their head to reorganizing their disorientated mind.

After finished reorganizing their mind, they found they had back to the 'Rito's' hospital room. They shook their head to correcting it… it was Naruto's hospital room.

Maybe, some people or other parents while thought they were insane or senile prematurely because how easy they accepted Naruto to their family. But, they are pragmatic person and adults who have matured. And more importantly, they have healthy mind and kind soul even sometimes they seem eccentric. But, they are good people nonetheless.

They didn't want to make this problem became more complex and accepted it, because, Half of this Naruto is Rito their son. As long as he have his memory as Yuuki Rito still intact in his mixed mind and cherished it like how son is, and proven right from what they had saw. They just accept it, end of discussion.

They saw Naruto still glazing at space blankly and gained conclusion that their… son. He likely was still talking to the mythical beast. The Kyuubi no Youko.

Saibai nodded to his wife and left the room for take a short nap in next room. Moments later, Ringo followed her husband after he corrected Naruto's body into sleeping position and closed his eyelids without resistance, she hadn't forget to give her 'new' son the kiss in the forehead as the sign of affection, that Naruto yarned so far.

Naruto left alone in his hospital bed while his mind having many discussions with his partner about the unpredictable future that awaiting him.

—

Yuuki Mikan sighed contently when her sore body drowned in the bathtub. She looked at her skin with healthy tan complexion. The steam from the hot water covered the entire bathroom with thin fog.

Her eyes looked at empty space with longing gaze, she felt alone when she'd wash her body because her Onii-sama could not help her wash her body like he did in the past.

After she hit puberty one year ago, her Onii-sama had stopped washing her body like he usually does after they had been reconciled six years ago.

Remembering her foolishness in the past, Mikan could not help but frown. Her foolishness in the past nearly cost her brother's life. But, what could she do? That time, she was only a kid with underdeveloped mind, and terrified by the prospect that her brother had… changed.

Her honey colored eyes glazed over as she remembers the past.

_**Flashback.**_

One day after her brother had been released from the hospital, Mikan was very esthetic. She felt glad that her brother finally healthy again, and she could not wait for playing with him, again.

But, she could not help but become weary when she saw the change in her kind brother. His appearance changed, nowhere her unsure brother who easily felt awkward. His once light brown colored eyes changed into crimson. Many crimson streaks also appeared between his light brown borderline orange hairs. Mikan have this funny and scary feeling that the boy with them isn't her big brother she knows dearly. She only could hope her mind just playing with her.

Unfortunately, when they arrived in the Yuuki household, the family have meeting, and by her parents unusual serious face, it terrified Mikan bit.

Then, her still developed mind got the mind wrecking news about her brother well being. Her parents told her that 'Rito' in front of her is new Rito and her new big brother.

When Mikan asks what they have meant? Her family told her about the incident in their family bonding trip and about her brother well being. Mikan childish mind could not accept her parents words first, even she still young. Who would believe if her brother merged with an alien to help him stop his death?

But, her tiny mind hoped that 'Rito' in front of her is her usual brother, crushed when he showed her what he could do. He defied the gravitational law by walking in the wall and ceiling like it was normal, walking on top of water without sinking, making a beautiful azure ball of energy that could grind the steel.

From that, Mikan became scared of this, Yuuki Naruto. The entity from product of her brother; Yuuki Rito merged with alien named Uzumaki Naruto.

She has been distancing herself from him after that day, like he was the plague and alienate him… no pun intended. She could not accept that this impostor took her big brother place in the family. Mikan became totally emo and brooder, total little bitch that tried many mean things to Yuuki Naruto.

But, even with how mean she was to him. He still smiling in front of her with that fake smile and that infuriated Mikan to no end. He also acted kindly around her, always asking her to play with him with that smile… that mocking smile.

One year she had been mean to him but he was still stubborn to make her accept him. No way in hell she would accept that impostor… She would likely die than accept him, or he could die if he wants to be accepted by her.

Unfortunately, she never thought would be used by the fate in that very ugly scenario, really ugly scenario that snapped her eyes to see the truth, the truth that even his big brother; Yuuki Rito merged with Uzumaki Naruto, he still her kind big brother that would lay death if it for her safety.

That day, when the night was eerie and she still acting like total bitch to Naruto. Her house was robbed by armed robber with gun. They have used her as ransom and bargaining chip to steal her parents' wealth, Mikan maybe young but she wasn't naïve and stupid. Her father is well known mangaka and rising artist in the Japan by his new comic, and her mother is successful designer. They are rich but still live in laid back attitude and humility.

When Mikan thought that Naruto will let them take here, she was utterly flabbergasted when she heard her 'brother' say to take him instead and let his little sister leave unharmed.

Unfortunately, the robbers' greed make both of them ended as their prisoner for twice amounts from what they ask her parents.

In their makeshift base, tied Mikan was confused and scared. Her mind was in mess, and she becomes terrified. But, Naruto was with her and always trying to calm her down.

After Mikan finally calmed down from her emotional wreck, her brother then did his plan to save them from this hell hole.

Mikan could not help but look in utter awe when Naruto disabled the kidnappers one by one with fast and efficient ways. He used the terrain like the wooden chest, box, and many others for his advantage.

Unfortunately, he was down for good when the last robber had shot his gun to Mikan's direction. Yuuki Naruto, the boy she despised because he had taken her big brother; Yuuki Rito place form her family, took three bullets that were meant for her.

Even with the pained grunt and bleeding holes in his body, he had shot himself to the last robbers and disabling them by mighty uppercut and round house kick in the head, knocking the last robber into lala-land.

After that, Naruto dropped like sack of potatoes with a bleeding body, red everywhere, sickening Mikan to her core and end her innocence to the true world. Mikan went to him in worry about his well being.

When she was next at downed Naruto, she could see Naruto's face, that similar with Rito, grimaced in pains. But, for her utter bewilderment, when he saw her, he asked about her well being instead.

First word that Mikan said after Naruto asked her was. 'Why?' both in mouth and mind. Why he prioritized her safety than his? Why he was kind to her after many times she mean to her? Why? Why?

Finally Mikan knows the truth about one Uzumaki Naruto the half part of Yuuki Naruto, his bad childhood, thrives for acknowledgment and family he never have. She also knew that even if he isn't Yuuki Rito, half of him is still Rito because Rito's memory and habit mixed with one from Uzumaki Naruto.

He told her he remember everything when he still Rito. The memories they spent together as sibling, something Uzumaki Naruto thrived, and even she hated him for eternity because what Uzumaki Naruto did to save Yuuki Rito, Yuuki Naruto still protect her even with the price of his life, then Naruto passed from blood lost, unknowingly by Mikan, Naruto got mouthful verbal beating from his tenant in his subconscious.

The dam finally broke, Mikan cried, crying loudly and says sorry again and again because bad treatment she gave to Yuuki Naruto. She begged to Yuuki Naruto to stay alive and become her big brother, she will do anything if that would save him.

Moments later, polices and medics arrived, polices caught the robbers, and the medics brought Naruto to hospital. Naruto treated in hospital for full week, and in between, both worried Saibai and Ringo arrived to look his and Mikan's condition.

Without Mikan knowledge, Naruto told his parents why he did what he had done. Mikan must see past her fear about the truth and accept everything. She needs move on and stops brooding. So, he took the bullets even if he could deflect that easily and could heal the wound in minutes so he could submit to hospital.

When they heard this, they just shook their heads in exasperation and playfully bopped Naruto's head.

In the week time interval, Mikan changed into a decent little sister. No, decent is not right word because Naruto could see the obsession in her eyes when she saw him.

Naruto just sighed because his plan had likely bitten him in the ass. He turned Mikan into a total brocon… Yay! Say hooray to Yuuki Naruto and his bad luck to something like this.

_**Flashback End.**_

Mikan smiled when she remembers that fateful day. Of course not all things happened in the past. But she was glad she could make amend to her Onii-sama.

'Onii-sama…' Mikan blushed red when she recited that word in her mind. She could see her obsession to her brother clearly. She was a realist and has the mindset of someone pragmatic. After all, with all her Onii-sama's training in body and mentality, literally and figuratively, she knows how ugly and harsh the true world is, but she doesn't care. Her Onii=sama taught her in Shinobi ways to help her defending herself.

She was glad she has most awesome big brother in the entire… universe. She meant it by the universe's word. After all, her Onii-sama is most powerful being in existence. Even if he still recuperating from his lost power after the being called Uzumaki Naruto merged with Yuuki Rito and make Yuuki Naruto.

She knew more stuff about Naruto that their parents have not known yet, and she would bring that secret to her grave, except her Onii-sama tells other people about his deepest secret.

She was irked when her big brother told her about this Tearju hussy, but she doesn't care. Even if her brothers chastity as Uzumaki Naruto had been robbed his chastity as Yuuki Naruto is still there and she will protect it. No one would take her brother chastity and she really meant it. Muahahahaha…

Mikan stopped her evil laugh in her mind when other figure appeared in her head. 'That girl too, I would not let her sinks her claw to Onii-sama… do not worry my dear brother… I will save you from the corruption…' Mikan thought with frown when she remembers her Onii-sama's other apprentice. She shook her head to banish that girl image from her head.

Mikan came out from her bathtub to rub her body and her deep brown hairs with soap and shampoo. When she saw her figure in mirror, she could not help but smirk when she saw her figure.

Her body more developed than any girl in her age, when other girls who have hit puberty just have A-cup bust, she has modest B-cup bust, and curve in her body that many girls in her age would kill for, and she has not hit her growth spurt yet. It seems, her Onii-sama's training regiments not only make her strong both mentally and physically, but it boosted her confidence with her appearance too.

Mikan crushed her urges to let out a laugh, a deranged evil laugh she knows well from one of Anime's character, she and her Onii-sama usually watch in their siblings bonding time. Yes, a good time indeed.

Mikan shook her head because her quirk. She sighed as she remembers her Onii-sama's words when she told him about her quirk, a double consciousness that her Onii-sama had told her his teammate had, when he was still a Ninja and a human, had. If she had not forgotten it yet, her name is Haruno Sakura.

She glad her Onii-sama would not think she is weird. He even told her that many powerful people have their own quirk like his former teacher and master, one have habit reading smut everywhere and every time, and one self proclaimed super pervert. He himself have quirk in the shape of over-obsession to Ramen.

Mikan could not help but sweat drop when she remembers what her big brother daily diet, three times a day. Minimal amount of ramen he ate at meal time is ten, a freaking ten bowls of ramen as minimal amount. She remembered when she saw how her Onii-sama inhales fifty plus bowl of ramen with slack jawed expression, showing her disbelieve. Hell she stopped counting when her Onii-sama touched his fiftieth bowl.

Mikan giggled in mirth and amusement, ah a good time.

Mikan rubbed her body in silent, she massage her head when she washed her hairs, also in silent, but her eyes showed a trace of… longing.

A year had passed after she hit puberty and her Onii-sama stopped bathing with her, stupid puberty.

She recalled the first she had a time in the month and how she told Naruto.

_**Flashback.**_

"Onii-sama… Onii-sama… what happened to me!" Mikan shrieked in fright when she feels pain in her lower region and her pants stained by red, a color of blood, but darker.

*Drap—Drap—Drap!*

The hurry steps resounded in the Yuuki household from second floor.

"Mikan… where is the enemy?" fifteen years old Yuuki Naruto asked in worried voice, his sense went overdrive when he heard his little sister's scream. When he was not far from Mikan, his nose hit by blood scent and his over protective brotherly sense he gained in full force, after he reconciled with Mikan, flared into roof.

"Onii-sama… I don't know, I felt nothing unusual and suddenly my stomach hurt and I am bleeding in my… my… my lower place…" Mikan said with panicked voice.

"Huh?" was Naruto dumb answer, inside his mind, the humongous nine tailed fox face vaulted when he heard that from the youngest Yuuki.

"Onii-sama… I'm bleeding… Am I going to die? I do not want to die yet! Onii-sama helps me!" Mikan shouted frantically, her tears poured from her closed eyes like waterfall.

But, instead worried, Mikan saw her brother just stared at her in deadpan expression, and it gives her an awkward feeling.

Naruto sighed and crouched in Mikan's eye level. He rubbed her hairs softly and saying: "Don't worry, it just normal occurrence in female… let me call Chiciue and Hahaue tell them that my little baby sister had her first period."

"Are… you sure… I would not die yet?" Mikan asked between her sobs, when she saw Naruto's earnest smile, she felt glad and trust her Onii-sama's judgment.

Naruto then went to telephone and calls his parents.

"Chiciue… Mikan finally had her first period… cancel your appointment this afternoon for 'the talk'… *Click!* Haha… Baby Mikan has her first time in the month… will you come home with the usual way or use the unusual one? Oh, the usual? You are lucky there are planes to Japan… I and Chiciue will wait for you…"

Mikan just looked blankly at her brother who talked to their parents in other side. She has been feeling annoyance every time her Onii-sama thought her like she is only baby… she is eleven year for god's sake. But, she also confused with his brother's words about 'Mikan finally had her first period' and 'first time in the month'. What did that mean her Onii-sama finally stops thinking of her as a baby and sees her as a girl now?

She got the answer she wants when her parents have arrived.

She never thought she would feel embarrassment like that day anymore. She was sitting in front of her family when they told her about the change in female body and hormone when they hit puberty and importantly birds and bees, her father's Doujin doesn't help her either, and makes the shame she felt multiplied by tenfold. She isn't a pervert because her brother doesn't like that either.

But, because of that, because of the stupid puberty, she must sleep separated from Naruto and he stops taking baths with her, again.

_**Flashback end.**_

"Stupid… Puberty… and… boy and… girl… can not… sleep together… after they hit… puberty…" Mikan grumbled.

Even though she hated puberty because she must sleep separately with Naruto, that doesn't mean she will stop sneaking in to his brother room when he was sleeping.

She couldn't help but think on why her brother never awoken when she snuck in his bed. Her brother has sixth senses that made sneak attack impossible on him yet she could sneak in and did her nightly routine when she was not in her time in month. Like last night, and previous nights. Unknown by Mikan, a certain perverted fox makes it possible.

Mikan still remembers how her feelings were when she is near her brother. When she first felt that emotion the month after she had hit her puberty, she had ask her mother and they had the talk about love and romance, after she told her mother what she felt to a certain someone. She was not an idiot so she makes Naruto anonymous in their talk.

The possibility that she loved her brother is certainly absurd. In many nations in the earth, relation between siblings is frowned upon. She first felt conflicted about it and when she asks her problem to Naruto, of course she doesn't says she has feelings for him straight in his face. Her Onii-sama told her to do what she believes is right and walk upon her own path, whatever path she takes, her Onii-sama would proud on her, except the bad path of course.

So, after she had that talk with Naruto, she decided that if she could not become her Onii-sama's wife, then no one will, and she never has been more glad her Onii-sama taught her stealth, because of it, she could stalk— erm… sorry, wrong words, she meant observe her Onii-sama and kick any hussy that tried to woo him.

_**20,000 years ago, in elemental nation… Shippuden's timeline.**_

Hyuuga Hinata felt shivers, her feminine hunch told her that someone had stole her job on stalk— observing Naruto.

'No one… No one even if he is dead… I'm the only one that could do it!' Hinata thought with angry scowl appeared in her motionless visage. She was scary when she is like that, and the intent she leaked not helping either.

The new Hyuuga council, Hanabi, and Neji, slowly but surely taking step back from Hinata. Close with her when she is like that is similar with suicide.

_**Back with Mikan… To Love ru's timeline.**_

When Mikan rubbed her bust to cleaning it, she could not stop the shivers for traveling her spines. The pleasant sensation when her cold hand caressed her stiffen nipple reminds her of her nightly activity in her Onii-sama's room.

Her clean left hand slowly went to her lower area between her tight, when she found what she searches. Her hand was immediately playing the nub that sprouted from the slit in her womanhood.

As she relieved herself, her mind went to the first time she felt this heavenly sensation that made her hate to her puberty lessen by a heavy weight.

_**Flashback to one year ago, after Mikan's talk with her mother.**_

She slowly opened her Onii-sama's door and crept to his bed and pulled up the covers and cuddled into him as close as she could when all of a sudden her Onii-sama's hands went behind her and grabbed her rear and began to squeeze it as she made moans of delight while a blush formed on her face and she checked and saw her beloved Onii-sama was still asleep.

She remembered what her mom said about sex, as she had probably been more descriptive about it than a normal mother should have been, and she moved his hands beneath her panties to let his wondering hands have free rein to her lower holes. Which they gladly took advantage of as immediately a finger slid inside her flower making her gasp.

'Onii-sama that feels so good~' she thought as another finger was added into her hole.

She bucked her hips as she wanted more so his fingers began to speed up. Her whole body seemed to spasm as she released herself onto his fingers.

She grabbed his hand and put it into his mouth and watched with a much brighter blush as he unconsciously sucked his fingers clean of her essence.

She then put her hand in his boxers and began to give him a handjob and after a couple minutes she felt it begin to twitch before it released its white seed all over her hand which she then licked her hand clean and snuck back to her room

_**Flashback end.**_

Mikan's mouth morphed into a 'O' shape in a silent scream when she finally flew to cloud nine. Dozens of seconds after her post orgasmic trance, she sighed contently.

But her content feelings were disturbed when she heard knocks in the bathroom's door.

*Knock—Knock—Knock!*

"Mikan… are you finish yet? I and Naruto-kun still have morning school." The female voice makes Mikan scowled.

'That girl…' She fumed silently and speeds up her cleaning. After she covered her modest yet still developed body, she comes out and face to face with black haired girl in her sixteen, her three sizes are, and could be categorized as gorgeous, finally her light-brown-borderline-amber eyes shone with annoyance.

"Sorry, Kotegawa-san…" Mikan nodded curtly.

"Last time, if you are doing… something… please thinks about other people." The strict girl reprimanded.

Mikan resists her urge to rolling her eyes. The girl in front of her is Naruto's other apprentice, Kotegawa Yui. Naruto's school mate and the leader of disciplinary committee, a perfectionist girl, and hated the shameless act.

As for how she could become Naruto apprentice. That's for another day.

Both of them have short like friend-rivalry relationship toward each other, the reason is…

"Sorry Yui-chan… Mikan-chan… I must use the bath first… Haruna-chan awaits me!" The orange blur with crimson streaks passed them like wind—

*Blam!*

—And immediately enters the bathroom. And yes, the reason why Mikan and Yui have rivalry relation is because

Yuuki Naruto.

Both Mikan and Yui frowned when they saw Naruto enter the bathroom hurriedly, the reason isn't because he had enter the bathroom just like that when Yui had to wait first.

Their true reasons actually are…

'Sairenji Haruna…' Mikan thought with annoyance. She was annoyed because one hussy had bypassed her and now sunk her claw to her Onii-sama. Mikan swore that Sairenji girl has a big crush to her Onii-sama, and she must help him by any means necessary. She decided to die in trying than letting her Onii-sama being defiled from some hussy.

'I would not let shameless act between Sairenji-san and Naruto-kun…' Yui thought.

'**Right girl, only you that could do shameless act to him… only you…'** The chibi Yui with devil costume, the representation as her lust, shamelessness, feminine urge, and other selfish desire said.

'_Yeah… for once, I am siding with Aka-Yui…'_ Other chibi Yui with angle costume, the representation of her law-lover, anti-shamelessness, logic and other things that makes Yui Kotegawa become strict person, said.

'I thought, devil and angel never work together?' Yui raised her eyebrow mentally.

'_And life without Naruto-kun? Sorry, I pass. Shamelessness in the shape of misconduct act of Teacher and student will be damned.'_ Shiro-Yui replied blankly. Kotegawa Yui and Aka-Yui finally nodded in agreement.

Yes, that was just another day full of trouble with everyone around trouble magnet named Yuuki Naruto. But, unknown by them, the true trouble isn't arrived yet.

—

Yuuki Mikan was annoyed, no, scratch that, she was pissed with a capital P. The reason is?

"Ne, Mikan-chan… can you go out with me?"

"Mikan-sama… please became my girlfriend!"

"I will gladly become your servant milady!"

No, those words aren't the reason why Mikan pissed. The true reason is…

"Mikan-chan… will your big brother come today?" The first girl asked with blushing face.

"I hope Naruto-sama will come, I want his autograph for my collection." Second girl said with many novels in her hands. Yes, even Naruto just enters high school, everyone know him because his success as well renown Japanese novelist.

"Do your big brother have a girlfriend yet?" Another girl asked with twiddling fingers, similar to young Hinata when she stood in Naruto presence.

"Mikan-san… could you introduce me to your big brother?"

That is, that is the reason why Mikan was pissed right now. So many girls want to sink their claws to her 'innocent' brother. No way… No way in the hell she lets them do what they wish, damn it!

Mikan, inhaled deeply… she must calm herself before she could massacre entire female population in her class. "Girls… please calm down…" Mikan started with strained smile. Her eyes dimmed slightly while her body oozing with little amount of bloodlust, but for untrained people in the class, no one could pin point who was oozing it, like they know about bloodlust and intent in the first place. "I am sorry, but… my brother has school today, so no one will come to see me today."

Mikan internally smirked when they saw deflated look from the girls, then she faced the male population that barking like dogs in heat. She now leaked her bloodlust she contained and unleash it to the poor boys. "Sorry guys… But, I already have someone in mind…"

Mikan's rejection toppled by bloodlust of 12 year old girls could muster, and sickening sweet smile must be a hard blow for boys. In instant, they showed their reaction. One frozen and turned white like state, one cried 'nooo!' in very dramatic ways, others cried and ran from the class, and many others.

Mikan deadpanned when she saw many weird reactions from the guys. When the fuss from the boys finally ended, she wanted to sigh in relief, unfortunately…

"Heeeh~ Mikan-san/-chan has a boyfriend already?"

Mikan slammed her head when she heard the girls' voice echoed in the class room. 'I find murdering all this annoying girls' lot more appealing now… I just need plan how I could maim them without anyone knowing…'

Fortunately for the students, the homeroom teacher arrived and starts the morning class immediately, and unknowingly prevent Sainan elementary school's massacre.

The first homeroom class flew without any problem. Mikan herself was not concentrating on the class. Her mind strayed to what her brother does in Sainan high. She didn't tell her brother or her family about the family visit.

Her father in a dead line for his latest hit Manga, the Manga telling about alien and Ninja, Mikan sure her father got the idea for Onii-sama's live as Uzumaki Naruto. Her mother also busy with many dress she designed.

More importantly, she wouldn't want her brother to attending the family visit in her school because her female classmates were infatuated with him. She had enough with Kotegawa Yui and Sairenji Haruna, she doesn't need others.

Unfortunately, Mikan forgot about one thing, Naruto is very unpredictable.

*Ding—Dong—Ding—Dong!*

The bell indicating the end of first class rang, next session would be filled with family visit from the student.

Mikan just stared at clear blue sky, she was not thrilled by this family visit because his big brother would not…

"Is that Yuuki Naruto?" One girl in the class exclaimed loudly.

Mikan's attention immediately went to the door of her class, the speed of her neck could make whiplash. Sure what the unnamed girl said, Mikan could see the mops of fiery spiky hair between the visiting families.

'How he… Why he's… What the hell had happened? I never told him about this class visit!' Mikan shouted mentally, utterly baffled by her Onii-sama sudden appearance. She glanced to entire room and her eyes narrowed further when she caught blushing girls, heck even some university student were blushing to her big brother.

Yuuki Naruto glanced to the class, trying to find his beloved little sister. He wore turtle neck black shirt with orange jumper with black line and six Magatama symbol, dark blue cargo pants, and orange and black sneaker.

"Onii-sama? Why you are here?" Mikan asked loudly, stopped the chattering in the room.

When he saw Mikan annoyed face, he could not help but grin like fox and dashed to Mikan. "You never tell me about this class visit, you are mean, Mikan-chan…" Naruto playfully pouted and rubbed Mikan's hairs.

"Because you will try embarrassing me... now tell me! How can you know about this class visit?" Mikan hissed and glared half heartedly.

Naruto just smiled cheekily and wiggling his finger playfully, the he says; "Ah… Ah… Ah… Little orange… Because, I was the one who taught you anything… and you aren't in my level yet…"

The secret message in Naruto words clear as day in Mikan's head. Mikan lost her composure when she forgotten that simple fact, that Naruto is among the best when that consisted around spying, stealth and gathering information. She banged her head in her desk while muttering; 'Idiot…' until few times. But, no one know her blush when Naruto called her with her nickname.

"Then… how is your school?" Mikan asked while nursing her throbbing forehead, maybe she had hit the desk bit hard, oh poor desk…

"Mah, don't worry… the 'Others' have helped me…" Naruto replied with quoting motion in the 'Others' word. Mikan understood what he means. Her Onii-sama left his solid clones in his high school to take his position.

"Ne-ne… In that Yuuki-san's big brother?" One of Mikan's classmates whispered to other student.

"He is handsome…" Other said with dreamy sigh.

"He is cool!" Another girl whispered with star-filled eyes.

"Is his hair natural?" Asked one boy.

"From what I know, Yuuki Ringo, the designer as well Yuuki-san's mom has orange hair too… But I don't know about the red streak…" Replied other.

"I envied Yuuki-chan… she got an awesome big brother like that." A girl sighed dreamily.

"Hey, I saw him in magazine before… He is the Yuuki Naruto." One girls exclaimed bit loudly.

"You just know that now?"

"Yeah… That is Yuuki Naruto-sama, the young novelist with many hit novel over past two years." The book worm girl replied. She immediately went to Naruto and Mikan, not even Mikan's bad intent affecting her. Heck, the book worm girl's book-lust surpassed Mikan's bloodlust she unconsciously leaked.

"Naruto-sama… could you give me your autograph?" The girl asked timidly, her previous vigor vanished in front of Naruto.

Naruto sweat dropped when he saw all his books he had written in her tiny arms. From Assassin and Scientist; an all age romance novel with light education about biology with good character development, Peace through understanding; a novel telling about the boy with dream to achieve the utopia, The forsaken prince and the nine tailed fox; the hurt/comfort genre novel that telling about young orphan's struggle because he was ostracized and he actually a prince from fourth king in his nation, four volumes of Akade the galaxy adventurer; a sci-fi novel about the adventure of teenager in the space, and finally The Yellow Flash and Red Hot Headed Habanero; the pre-sequel from The forsaken Prince and Nine tailed fox.

Shaking his head in amusement, he took his ballpoint and giving his autographs to each book. This girl is his fanatic. Fortunately, she didn't have the other four novels because those are adult novels.

After he autographed the books, Mikan's classmate swooned in delight and says: "Thank you Naruto-sama…"

Naruto just chuckled and waved his hand. "Nah… Just Naruto is okay, I am not someone likes the formalities…" Naruto said with cheeky smile.

The elementary girl just nodded and blushed. "T-Thank you, N-Naruto-kun…" The girl stuttered, she never saw Mikan's narrowed gaze to her back and went back to her desk. Unfortunately, other fans of Naruto swarmed him and asked his autograph, brushing aside Mikan's now freely leaked killing intent.

'This is why I hate it when Onii-sama is left alone in a public area… too many girls swooning over him…' Mikan grumbled internally. Moments later, for Mikan's utter glad, her homeroom teacher arrived and immediately starts the class.

Naruto went to the visitors' row behind the class and takes out the hand-recorder. He took video of Mikan's activity in full day. Her classmates and teacher are surprised because of how active Mikan is, not like usual that just stayed anonymous and answered the question if the teacher asked. Everyone knew Mikan's is the class' star because she is smartest and most beautiful student in the class. She also aces the physical education.

Mikan for one day stayed active because her Onii-sama is here, even she slightly annoyed because many hussy, the underdeveloped/late bloomer of her classmates or the big sis of her classmates, who stole a glance to him. She tried to impress her Onii-sama, and that was normal for little sister to impress her awesome big brother, right?

The class-visit finally ended and school ends sooner because today event, too much for Mikan's delight. She and Naruto were walking together in the street to Yuuki household. They also stopped in markets to buy grocery for their dinner, usually, they have rolling call in cook, but this day Naruto will take the chef's hat for their little party after Mikan's good performance he caught in recorder in the class visit.

"Gotsousama…" Both Naruto and Mikan thanked the meals they have eaten. They cleaned the dish after their little party. Naruto went to bathroom to takes relaxing hot bath after Mikan prepared the bathtub for her Onii-sama.

While with Mikan, she just watching the entertainment in television, but she was content after she had prepared the bath for her big brother. One from many things Mikan's truly love is helping her brother in his daily routine, like preparing the bath, cooking his meal, and cleaning his clothes, but the last is because she has a hidden agenda with Naruto's unclean clothes… *cough* Sniffing *Cough*

But, without Mikan knowing, Naruto's afternoon bath would forever change the dynamic in Yuuki household for sure.

_**With Naruto in bathroom.**_

"**So, how long until you could have sex again?"** Asked our lovely infamous fox in Naruto's mind.

'Geeez you really miss the orgasm from sex that badly, aren't you?' Naruto asked back in annoyance. He himself had problem in suppressing the teenager hormones in his body. He never thought by merged with Rito years ago, he would feel the pain of suppressing teenager's eager hormone.

"**You are in debt to me? Remember what you promised before we fought Gid Lucion Deviluke years ago."** The pervert fox inside his body didn't help his problem either, more importantly. He just made Naruto's trouble with his urge multiplied. And with how developed his other apprentice's —beside Mikan— body, in the level of Tearju when he met her. He still surprised, he could hold his urge from the temptation.

'Geeez calm down Kurama… you never take fuss about this before… by the way, how you can stay silent this year and was not demanding me and bitching like usual?'

Kurama just stayed silent, no way in hell he would tell Naruto about what he and Mikan did every night in his room when he was asleep. And for why he stopped bitching this year is because of what Naruto's 'sister' did every night. That quick job could sate Kurama for the moment and he would not deny the gift of orgasm that he has been getting every night thanks to Mikan.

'Kurama… you are suspicious… what did you do?' Naruto asked sharply, his eyes narrowed mentally by his tenant sudden silence. Every time Kurama went silent in the past —as Crimson Darkness—, he would get a very big problem like being hunted because he let Kurama control his body and Kurama decided to sleep with a princess the night before her wedding or even sleep with the already married Queen of some planets. Of course, that was before he met with Tearju. And until now, he hoped they could meet once again and he could apologize to her. She likely worried of him to death because his sudden disappearance in the universe

Naruto's muse and Kurama's silence stopped when they felt sudden surge of energy in their bathroom and sends Naruto to high alert.

"**Is there any threats?"** Kurama asked.

'I—'

Before Naruto could finish his mental statement, the water in his bathtub bubbled and electricity sparked, but oddly it is not zapping him.

Moments later, the water in the tub blasted and smokes similar with the effect from some Ninjutsus like Kawarimi, Henge, Bunshin or Kage Bunshin appeared. Clouding Naruto's visual.

Naruto's left hand shot to the smoke to grab anything inside of it so he could disable it sooner if it tries to do something funny to him or his new family.

Naruto blinked when he grabbed something smooth and squishy inside the smoke, something he and Kurama know for sure.

'It feels like a breast…' Both Naruto and Kurama stated mentally. Naruto unconsciously groped the squishy thing behind the smoke, and unfortunately, in the same time with feminine voice exclaimed something.

"Yay… the teleportation succeed—Ahn!" The not familiar feminine voice moaned in the end because Naruto incidental grope.

'It is really a Breast!' Their thought proven accurate when the smoke finally dispersed, they saw a familiar pink hair and spade-tip leathery black tail.

'Sephie Michaela Deviluke, why in the vast wide of the universe, is she here?' Naruto exclaimed/freaked in fast words.

"**She isn't that Charmanian vixen Naruto… Looks, she has tail, a freaking tail like any normal devilukes."** Kurama stated.

'Look on the mirror, Kurama. You freaked when you saw devilukean's tail and you have nine fucking tails? Aren't you and hypocrite one here?' Naruto deadpanned mentally.

"**Shut up! My tails are awesome, unlike that hairless ape's tail… Rikuudo-jiji himself likes grooming and petting my tails when I was still a kit."** Kurama retorted with smug tone.

After the internal verbal banter between them, their attentions back to the newcomer and look at her with keen eyes.

The newcomer with face familiar with the King of Universe's wife looked at Naruto with innocent green eyes, but both Naruto and Kurama could see through her façade and it make Naruto angry and sad…

"Umh… Hi?" The unknown female Devilukean greeted. Not knowing the teenager boy in front of her is the most powerful person that her royal bodyguard always told her as the only one who could beat her father, no overpowering her father.

—

_**To Be Continued.**_

—

_Please support this story by give us your compliment, flame or Idea…! _X-)

_So what do you think about this chapter? I hope you like it aside from the grammar issue._

_Sorry for every reviewer this story doesn't have review corner to answer you... but do not worry, next chapter will have!_

_By the way, About my grammar issue, I had contacted AJGuardian to help fix this story Grammar problem, but he is now still fixing NotSaint666's Quest for Peace story._

_So, please wait before Crimson Darkness could be fixed._

_By the way, the poll in shinnagami profile about Naruto's first time as Yuuki would end in fourth chapter… so please give your poll soon before it closed._

_Right… See you in the next issue… NotSaint666 and Shinnagami Log off!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Story Note;**_

* * *

><p>Naruto's speech: "I will protect you-ttebayo!"<p>

Naruto's thought: 'Urg, damn you hormone-ttebayo!'

Kurama's/Pissed Naruto's speech: **"Naruto, give me tons of rabbit stews!"**

Kurama's thought: **'Khuhuhu! Breast! Breast! That soft and awesome feeling…'**

Telecommunication voice: _'Interesting, truly interesting!'_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_Read in the first chapter, you dimwit!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 05<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto frowned in his room. Next to him is Mikan, his younger sister. She has a similar frown with him, but different for a reason.<p>

You may ask why both the brother and sister are frowning, right? The reason is the pinkette in front of them with jade green eyes, sitting in Naruto's bed with ever shifted innocent looks.

The pinkette had arrived in the Yuuki's bathroom —yes bathroom— with an unusual way when Naruto was taking bath and have pleasant conversation with his partner.

First, he surprised because her sudden arrival, but when he saw familiar pink hairs he knows well because he had acknowledged her mother as most beautiful existence in universe, and her tail that only could be owned by Devilukes, he knows who she is.

She is the daughter of Gid Lucion Deviluke and Sephie Michaela Deviluke.

Her name apparently is Lala Satalin Deviluke, and he is sure she is Gid's and Sephie's oldest daughter. She had said it herself that she is Devilukean alien to both Naruto and Mikan. As for how Naruto knows she is princess is because her upbringing.

Everything about her body language is screaming about sheltered princess.

Mikan who knows about the existences of extraterrestrial beings easily accepted Lala proclamation as alien when she saw Lala's tail. After all, her Onii-sama is not normal either and more awesome than your everyday alien, right?

However, what intrigued Naruto is her innocent look, not because the innocence in it, but because the feelings of sadness, uncertain, desperate, and loneliness behind that innocent façade. Naruto mused on what makes her feel like that? As royalty in the entire galaxy, she has all what she wants, except… Naruto shook his head to banish that stray thought.

Gid wouldn't tarnish his promise to him, wouldn't he? A snort from his tenant snapped him from his musing. **"Power makes people corrupt, and corrupt people would do what they want and can't be trusted."** Kurama stated with his unusual jaded voice. Naruto had heard Kurama's voice sounded jaded and old like that before, but he still couldn't shake his bemusement when he heard it.

Aside from the incident with Lala's breast and a freaked out Mikan who was close to murdering the galactic princess because she had come out from same bathtub with him, clad only in towel to cover her well developed curves —In Kurama's perceptive is on a similar level with Kotegawa Yui and Naruto begrudgingly thought similarly—.

Naruto hadn't found any other problem until Lala's proclamation had sent Naruto's danger sense into roof. After all, if a princess like her being hunted by 'shady people' —in Lala's innocent term— from some shady organization, Naruto's thought would go to the 'organization', the organization that experimented him and turned him into first Bio-weapon existed in endless darkness of outer space.

Yes, he had hunted them down, but, damn… they're like cockroach and always popped again and again.

From Naruto's perceptive, there would be two reason why the 'organization' wanted Lala in the first place. First is because she is princess of universe, and by kidnapping her, whatever they want would be prepared in silver plate by Devilukes. The last is because her brain.

Naruto knew her capability by her creation 'Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun'. The portable teleportation device she created. The most annoying thing for Naruto is, apparently she created it because of how her royal guard told her about the most powerful existence in the universe, Crimson Darkness, his past, could teleport to short or far distance just in blink an eye.

All in all, the 'Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun' is bastardized and failed copy of his fathers prized technique; Hiraishin no Jutsu, that he mastered years ago and re-mastered a year ago.

Enough about Pyon Pyon Warp-kun and Hiraishin, he has more important problems on his head, namely Lala's pursuers.

With the hellish training he pulled in last six years, he had back to his capability once more, with exception of his **Psycho Dive**. It seems, because his 'merge' with Yuuki Rito, his body shape-shift ability into ethereal being was erased because now he has vessel. Even so, he didn't felt sad or angry when he lost his power over perfect Psycho Dive because Kurama taught him something more awesome.

Something that Rikuudo-sennin, his younger son, and many legendaries Ninjas like Senju Hashirama or Jiraiya, could do.

Senjutsu.

The power to use unlimited natural energy to empowering someone body. Something that makes Kurama has near unlimited power and could beat all eight Bijuus —his siblings— in one go.

Naruto remembered how giddy he was with prospect of having powerful technique like that in his arsenal.

Unfortunately, his giddiness trampled by the drawback of Senjutsu, something that still make Naruto winced and became pale-white as paper when he remembers that.

Honestly, how could you not turn pale when you know you could become a fox wooden statue and living inside of it for eternity? However, the effect of Senjutsu really worth of one month time he spent and many beatings he received from Kurama when he nearly lost his control over natural energy.

Maybe someone would feel confused on how Kurama beats Naruto while he was sealed in him, right?

The answer is, when Naruto body was meditating, his mind also meditating in his subconscious, straight in front of two hundred meters tall fox. When Naruto did something wrong in balancing his Yin, Yang and nature energy, Kurama will gladly —with toothy smirk that showed his utter glee— bash Naruto's consciousness to disturb the chakra in his body and expelling the nature chakra from his system.

Actually, he didn't need a full month to master Senjutsu, instead he just need one full week to complete the stillness when he absorbs natural energy. It just that, he must refines the sage- technique for prolonged usage and the speed when he draws upon nature energy.

After five minutes his sage mode deactivated he needs one minutes of total vulnerability to collect natural energy in stillness, he certainly becomes sitting duck when he fights someone on he or Gid's caliber.

Thought he still have Kurama to… help him… of course with payment in the shape of wonderful and passionate sex.

Damn! Perverted old fox!

*Crash!*

"Lala-samaaaaaa~!"

The crashed windows and odd voice shouted in relieve snapped both Naruto and Mikan from their muses. When they saw the culprit, they could not contain their sweat drop. In their perceptive, that… thing is totally horrible.

White for color in it prosthetic skin, round and bald head with two spiral symbol as eyes, bulky belly and two shoes without legs, pair of black bat-like wings with spiral in tip, stubby hand and finally red tie in it torso. Al in all, it lacked in appearance department.

"Peke!" Lala shouted in glee when she saw the flying… thing. Lala face morphed in happy expression when she hugs the white flying thing in her arms.

Fortunately, Mikan voiced their intrigues to the… thing. "Lala-san… what Is that… thing?"

Lala looked at Mikan with her jade colored orbs, the innocent façade still here and Naruto thought when it would break apart. She tilted her head to side way in thinking manner.

"This is Peke… my all purpose costume robot, my creation!" Lala finally answered. Her voice showed hint of pride in it, it seems Lala really proud of her creation.

"Huh?" That was Mikan answer.

Knowing Mikan confused face, Lala smiled and decided to show her.

"Peke!" Lala commanded.

The white hideous thing glowed in bight white flash and it body morphed into glowing substance. It latched toward Lala uncovered body and tied her tightly, making Naruto remembers about bondage.

Naruto shook his head when that treacherous thought appeared out of blue, while his partner just drooled shamelessly in his mind when he saw Lala's uncovered body and her moans when Peke bound her tightly.

'Speak about Deviluke and their lack of moral, her status as princess not helping either.' Naruto groaned inwardly as he pinches his nose to stop his nose bleeds.

Few seconds later, Peke finished it transformation and now it became Lala's outfit. When Naruto and Mikan saw her outfit, they deadpanned. 'Devilukes' taste in clothe are weird.' The siblings mused simultaneously.

"Lala-sama isn't this bit tight?" The high pitched mechanical voice belonged to Peke asked. It sound oddly came from Lala's head.

"Mmmh!" Lala hummed and shook her head in denial. "This is perfect!" Lala answered in cheerful tone, but Naruto could catch her strained voice clearly, like she didn't want to make her creation felt bad. That was a good point in Naruto's book.

Unfortunately, the peaceful atmosphere shattered when Naruto felt two energy signatures appeared. He immediately dropped his body in combat stance and moved to cover both Lala and Mikan. The two girls just looked at Naruto in questioning, however they get their answer when windows in Naruto room shattered and two men in black business suite appeared.

"Damn! My windows!' Naruto groaned in displeasure. Whoever they are, Naruto will beat the crap of them because what they did to his room. Consequence would be damned.

Naruto caught both Mikan and Lala's body tensed with sudden arrival, but with different reason. Naruto smiled when he saw her little sister readiness, however he frowned when he saw Lala and two un-invited guest.

Lala body language was frigid. She became nervous all of sudden. Her eyes looked to many places in uncertainty. More importantly, both men in black suite are Devilukes. Even they hid their tail, their energy signature matched with Lala's.

'Something is not right in here!' Naruto's mind screamed on himself.

"**Indeed…"** Kurama added.

"Peke?" Lala trailed voice snapped Naruto from his reverie. "What did I say about not being followed?"

"I-I am sorry… Lala-sama…" Peke apologized, it sounds ashamed because what it did. Lala started throwing tantrum around the room like little child, confusing Mikan and the mysterious Devilukes. However Naruto was far from it and thanks to his emotion sensing ability he gets after he and Kurama have good partnership.

Lala felt confused, worried for both Mikan and him. She doesn't want them to get dragged in her own mess. They've helped her and she felt distress, distressed between her freedom from whatever that's bind her or their safety.

Both Naruto and Kurama snorted inwardly, he'd drowned deep in this shit and one thing about Naruto is, he wouldn't do something half assed. Even thousand Devilukes swarmed earth, he would hell bend protecting this planet, his home town, the place where Elemental Nation formerly stood proud.

"Lala-sama… we're sorry but you must come back with us." The bald Devilukes grabbed Lala arm and yanks her.

"Your majesty had said we could use whatever necessary to bring you back!" The red head Devilukes added.

Lala tried to get out from their grips, she wailed and wriggled like child with that distressed green eyes, that orbs weren't shining with innocence anymore. Distress, afraid, desperate, anger are the emotions that flickered in them.

That is! When Naruto saw Lala's eyes shown that defeated look, something snapped in him. In a blink, two Devilukes get thrown out and two more holes appeared in his room. Suppressing the groans because his room turned messier than before, Naruto scooped confused Lala —and by proxy Peke— in his arms and waltz out fast.

"Huh? What's happen?" Mikan looked at empty room with dumbstruck looks. She nearly retaliated when she fells someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Boss decided to become hero and help the damsel in distress, that's what happened." Naruto's clone, that original had left for Mikan safety, answered. When Mikan heard that, her eyebrow starts twitching in annoyance.

"God damn it, Onii-sama and his hero streak… I. Don't. Need. Another. One!' Mikan hissed inwardly.

"Let's go Mikan-chan… Boss afraid something happens to you!" Without warning, Naruto's clone scooped Mikan in bridal style, eliciting a healthy blush in Mikan's tan cheeks. Even this Naruto only product of Kage Bunshin, he is still her Onii-sama she loved dearly.

Second later, they immediately vanished in orange and brown flash, leaving confused Devilukes that have arrived in empty room after Naruto threw them out.

* * *

><p>Lala's scattered minds start mend together. She still feels lost by what happened moments ago. She was sure that her Papa's grunts grabbed her arms tightly, however in flash their gripsslackened and they get thrown out by Naruto who impossibly appeared in front of her. Before her brain could say 'what' he'd scooped her in bridal style and left the room in flash.<p>

Lala could feel hard muscles and warm body rubbed with her. Her view has re-focusing and she saw Naruto serious face, with stars filled night as background.

Naruto had carried her, their body rubbed together, and that handsome face framed with two spiky orange bangs… Wait! Waitwaitwait! What this fluttering feelings in her stomach? She never felt it before!

Her thought halted when she felt the force from kinetic momentum as Naruto jumped really high from rooftop, defying the gravitation law—wait! Could earthlings do this? Lala rational mind screamed but the firm and gentle touch to her body banished that thought immediately.

She glanced to Naruto face again and her breath hitched. With sparkling stars and full moon in the sky as background, Naruto handsome face impossibly turned more handsome.

Ta-Thump!

Ta-Thump!

Ta-Thump!

Lala could feel her heart beating fast and trying to burst from her chest.

"What happening to me?' Lala thought as she felt something she never felt before.

* * *

><p>Sairenji Haruna has her nightly walk, it isn't usual but Maroon felt restless. Haruna thought; maybe she has been neglecting her dog a bit, after all she was busy.<p>

Yes, she was busy because her crush finally starts hanging out with her, even though they haven't become a couple yet, but Haruna has thinking about confessing to him. She had been watching over him from when they are just middle school student.

People thought Yuuki Naruto only trouble maker with the many pranks he committed —it just everyone hunch, they have suspected him. But, because his alibi is strong enough and no one ever caught him red handed, they could throw their accusation, even after three years in middle school, no one ever caught him. He also known as school's delinquent with how many fights he has. Even though everyone saw him like that, Haruna had known better.

Naruto has a kind heart because many fights he committed is for weak people well being or his prank is just loosen the tension in the school, making everyone's day more fun beside no one ever being harmed with his prank.

Haruna also knew Yuuki-kun as a nature lover. When no one ever takes care of the garden in the backyard, he had done it by himself. He doesn't mind getting dirty, no more likely he doesn't mind about his well being if that for other well being, such selfless individual. That was the reason the orange-red head had caught her curiosity.

Then, that incident happened, an event that locked Haruna interest to dual-color haired boy. Haruna mind drifted to when someone had the gall to destroy Yuuki-kun personal haven in school's backyard. Everyone even teacher were accusing him as the one who destroyed the school's backyard.

When he got punished because something he hadn't do. She baffled her because he took that punishment without batting an eyelash. He started the garden from nil again, but when he did that, that handsome smile never faltered. He was clearly enjoying himself.

Curious, Haruna confronted him and asked why he accepted the punishment that wasn't for him.

"Because… if I wasn't. Then who will do this? This plants is the only victim in here, even if the plants are only plants, they'll still grow and live like any human or animal. It just feels wrong when I left them alone if I can help." That was Naruto answer.

After she had helping Naruto, they were chatting about their usual day. That time, Haruna knows that he is the Uzumaki, the new flourished young novelist and she also like his literature,

The Yellow Flash and The Red Hot-Head Habanera is the best in her mind.

After that fateful day, they became friends. Naruto was always helping her study both in education or physical aspect in the last year of their middle school time. He is hailed as decade genius by the teacher not just for giggling you know! He was the top rank in school. Hell… he aces the National Exam too.

That was also the reason on why with all the trouble he caused, the school never ever dare to expel him, his educational rank worth with it.

"Yuuki-kun…" Haruna sighed longingly as she took break when Maroon has release his burden on an unfortunate lamp post. She glanced to the full moon and blinked.

"Huh? Yuuki-kun?" Haruna muttered in dumbfounded tone. She saw him, her crush flying in the sky with a pink haired girl in his arm… Wait! He carries a girl and flaying in the sky, with stars and full moon as background?

Haruna rubbed her eyes to check what was wrong with it. She looked at the sky again and found only moon and stars floating there.

"I think, my obsession to him is too far from healthy…" Haruna muttered aloud. Then she decided this night walk was enough and she need rest or her obsession to dual-colored head turned worse.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Lala finally landed at an empty park. Lala flush had receded, but her heart still beating with 'Doki-Doki' when she saw that crimson orbs in Naruto eye holes. She shook her head.<p>

This wasn't the time for something like this. Too many questions floating in her head about this earthling full with enigma. Like puzzles need to be completed.

"Now girl, tell me what the hell actually happened?" Naruto voice sounded like icy frost in Lala's ear and Peke hearing sensors. That voice, the voice similar with her father when he wasn't talking nonsense. The voice that demanded—no, commanded respect, attention and the subject of that voice must do what he asks. Inwardly,

Lala felt shivers had touched her skin and was feeling funny between her thighs.

Before Lala could answer, the two Devilukes that were hot in their trail arrived. "Stop right here! Lala-sama, lets back to home and don't sully yourself in this good for nothing earthling presence!" The red headed Devilukes said and that irked Naruto to no end.

Lala herself doesn't know what happened to her, when she heard her Papa's grunt had bad mouthing Naruto, she felt angry all of sudden. But before she could say something to them, a heavy oppressive feeling slammed toward their shoulder and that feeling from Naruto.

Fortunately for Lala, Naruto was backing her and she couldn't see the unholy crimson orbs with black vertical slit boring a hole to two idiot Devilukes.

Then Naruto murmured a word. "**Daitoppa (Great-breakthrough)**!"

Naruto sent an unforgiving gale of wind slammed to the two Devilukes, throwing them far away from them, out of park area.

Lala and Peke just watching in astonishment and utter awe, many questions popped in their mind —processor in Peke's part—, this earthling, an kind that believed is weak in outer space had blasted two best fighter and her personal body guard in Devilukes imperial army just with flick of his hand and single word.

She felt it again, the odd feeling between her tight and this time it was worse. She felt… wet. Then, an idea popped in her head. Maybe, just maybe… he is her ticket for her freedom, he is powerful —even for earthling—, good looking —not like her many suitors— too.

A glint appeared in her jade green eyes.

'Yes… he can help me… and I feel funny but in good way around him…' Lala mused.

Unfortunately, Naruto faced her and saw that glint in her eyes, a glint that speak trouble for him, a glint from someone who would use other before ditched him/her after his/her purpose finished. Frankly, Naruto hated that—No! He loathed someone like that.

Naruto frown deepened. "Now, speak for yourself." Naruto commanded.

Lala spluttered, this boy —by appearance— around her age could become scary! No, he is downright terrifying. Yes, he could become terrifying even surpassing her papa.

If only she knows Naruto had surpassed Gid in every aspect, her mind would burn for sure.

But, Lala has betting everything, her freedom to this young man. Steeling herself, Lala put distressed façade. However it wasn't fooling someone like Crimson Darkness.

Lala then told Naruto her story, her solitude life behind castle wall, a life full of loneliness. Slowly, her façade cracked and her face morphed onto genuine sad and distress. She also told him about how her father tried to have her married to someone she doesn't like and find a successor.

Both Naruto and Lala shocked by this. Lala was because how easy she told him about herself, something she never did in the past. Maybe, it was because funny feeling she fells for him or his aura that could make her believes in him, and Naruto, he decided to voicing the reason of his surprise.

"Your live is really fucked isn't it, girl?"

Lala blushed in embarrassment because the literal meaning of his word and again, she feels that funny feeling in her body. Slowly, she felt bad for trying to use him before.

"Sigh… I know how bad that feeling is and that wasn't something for everyone to feel in their childhood. Moreover, your life is something you must decide yourself, your father hasn't have a hand on it! He mustn't use you as political tool or something like that. The good father is someone who will help his children and makes them happy… even if he is a king, but he must divides the job and family in balanced proportion. I don't care if you are princess or your dad is king,

everyone mustn't have that kind of childhood and I tempted to kick your pops right now!" Naruto stated. He felt annoyed—No! He was pissed, how dare Gid, how dare he after he spared his life, he tarnished his oath to become good king and father to his children years ago.

Oh, how tempted he is to take mantel of the fearsome Crimson Darkness once again. With all his power back to him after these agonizing years in brutal secret training, even his power slightly degraded, he still could fight in par with him, there also his partner power. He could one thousand percent beat Gid to the next kingdom come.

But he stopped his thought as he remembers about his family, his new family. His Chiciue, Hahaue and Mikan-chan… there also his apprentice, Kotegawa Yui, and many friends he have in Sainan high. He couldn't just waltz in like boss and bashing every Devilukes in his way. He cannot endanger his precious people now. He wanted this civil status lasted longer…

Naruto mind drifted to Tearju. He still feels glad his relationship with Tearju is secret so no one ever did anything funny to her because of him.

He knew this sounded hypocrite, he pissed at Hokage-jiji when he knows about his family that kept secret from him when he meets his father and mother. But, now, He did what Hokage-jiji did many years ago to protect his first precious people in this timeline. Oh, talk about ironic.

Even so, he is sure he and Kurama are unbeatable in vast wide galaxy. He's must become careful and he wasn't reckless boy after he stopped his recklessness years ago.

"**Damn right partner! No one could beat us!"** Kurama suddenly butted in.

'Shush! Why you just say something now?' Naruto deadpanned inwardly.

"**Nay! I felt the disturbance in force and whenever I felt it, something interesting will happen to our life…" **Kurama replied nonchalantly.

'You mean… my life?'

"**Hoh? I remember I am sealed in you, could feel what you feel. So we have same life, kit!"**

'Sigh, do as you wish then…' Naruto sighed.

"**By the way, when I could feel the wonder called orgasm? That Deviluke vixen over here is good looking and has a bombshell bo—"** Naruto ended their connection abruptly. HE has same sentiment with Kurama about Lala appearance. But, he couldn't have sex with her just like that when she doesn't want to. That could be categorized as rape and if there is something Naruto hated the most is rape damn it!

While Naruto has his internal conflict, Lala wasn't any better. She looked at orange-red haired boy, eyes wide in shock, heart beat like drum, cheeks flushed red, fluttering feeling in her belly, and wet between her thighs. That is! Unknown by Naruto, he had pulled the killer words. He doesn't care if she is princess, he is just angry because the lonely childhood she had.

Lala fuzzy and funny feeling multiplied by tenfold. No one even actually care about her like the young man in front of her right now. Maybe her mother was, but she is too busy with many political meeting she have now.

Her sisters more interested in each others own thing. Her guardian always put that stony and serious face every time. Her servants were always afraid for upsetting her.

She doesn't need that all, she needs a friend that time! Now, she had met with Naruto, someone who finally understand her, the pain of loneliness. She felt happy and glad… She blinked. Her eyes are stinging suddenly.

She knows well this feeling, she always feels this when she wanted to cry. But, she doesn't feel sad, so why she wants crying? For Lala, everything is so confusing right now.

However, they muse must be stopped when another voice echoed in the park. _"I finally found you Lala-sama…"_

"**Naruto, above!"** Kurama warned. Naruto glanced to the sky and saw the spaceship appeared, it seems the ship used cloaking device so it looks transparent before.

"Zastin!" Lala exclaimed in worry. Naruto looked at her and asks. "Who?"

"He is the leader of Devilukes royal guard, the right hand man of King himself, and the prodigious of swords art Deviluke could offer." Peke exclaimed. Naruto smirked slightly.

'Swordsman, huh?' Both Naruto and Kurama thought in similar wavelength.

Naruto never found good a sparring partner. Kujou Rin, his senior and 'student' in swordsmanship is good in normal human eyes, but for him. She's slow like a snail and weak like a baby, but she still one of his precious people he bonded in his short life.

He wasn't arrogant, just confident. After all, hailed as most powerful person in universe give you wonder sometimes. Kurama snorted in his mind when he'd thought about that.

Second later, the spaceship shot the transfer light and silver haired man—taller than Naruto, with wicked skeletal armor, gray in color and red shroud in his back with sword's handle in his hip— appeared in the middle of light.

"Lala-sama let back to home, your father will utterly displeasure by this. Many of your suitors are waiting for your arrival. Do you know how important to find the heir for throne? You must stop your interaction with this good for nothing vermin." Zastin said with serious tone.

When Naruto and Lala heard Zastin words, something inside them snapped.

Naruto because he saw it himself, how Gid's treat his daughter like a possession he could do as he wish, as a father he had failed in his eyes.

Lala herself never ever in her life feeling anger even her creations got many negative comment, but she is aware about that because she create it like that, she created her invitation un-perfectly before. However, this time, she knows what woman righteous anger actually feels.

The angry feeling she felt when the two body guard badmouthing Naruto before was like ember when she feels the wrath in her now; a scorching hot fire of wrath. Yes, her anger is hundred fold than before because Naruto had said that killer words to her. She felt like something precious to her, meant the universe for her had been spited by most fouled venom.

Then, she says something that shocking everyone in vicinity, even herself.

"Don't. You. Dare. Insult. My. Future. Husband. Zastin!" Lala hissed with venom latched voice she never knows she could do that before.

'Who the fuck with is your future husband?' Naruto mind screamed in shock.

Kurama was rolling his ass in laughter inside Naruto mind when he saw the spectacle in outside world. **"Hilarious… Bwahahaha… This is totally… Gehehehe… hilarious… Hahaha…" **Kurama said between his laugh. But,Narutowas to shocked to retorts him right now.

Lala was shocked by her own proclamation. Her rollercoaster feeling just pushed her to say that with the hazy of anger she felt when Zastin badmouthed her Naruto… Wait? From where that thought is coming? Her Naruto? Arghhh! She was god damned confused right now.

Zastin seemed taken aback by his princess proclamation. He calmed himself and looked at the boy next to Devilukes princess. 'I feel I have seen him before, but where?' Zastin mused inwardly. He shook himself and looked at Lala. Then he says more things that fry Naruto's patience and last shred of restraint he have.

"Lala-sama stop playing around and let's back to planet Deviluke. You can't stop the marriage proposal and meeting that have been prepared."

"I said, I only want to marry Naruto… no other!" Lala stubbornly replied. The green eyes shining with iron in it.

Lala hand moved to her pocket, preparing to take her D-Dial. She still couldn't believe herself, what happened to her? Yes, she had an idea to use him, but… but… after he said that… her body and mind soared, screamed to her that Naruto is for her.

He's kind to her even though she is a stranger, he knows her pain, he understands her, and he looks at her as Lala Satalin Deviluke, only normal girl, not as Lala Satalin Deviluke, the princess of universe. Something she thrived when she was lonely child inside the high wall of Deviluke fortress.

Zastin then took his laser sword's handle. "Then, I will see what he can do by myself and see if he could become the King of universe and the successor of your Majesty…"

"I don't give damn to become king or whatever it is…" Naruto eerie cold voice escalated the tension immediately. Orange and crimson bangs covered his upper face. His elongated nails digging to skin of his palm drawing blood but fortunately Lala couldn't see it.

Lala and Zastin themselves were shocked by Naruto's proclamation. Lala felt happy because she was right, he is different from many people she'd met —and all of that were annoying or power hungry—. She felt her body heated, her mind became fuzzy and that wet feeling appeared between her tight, again.

Zastin was shocked because the boy in front of him had insulted the throne of king of universe, the ultimate status as ruler of galaxy and spited at it, preposterous! This is total blasphemy!

Whatever Zastin wants to say must be stopped as Naruto continues. "… What make me angry, no… pissed is… whoever you are, you can't control destiny or fate from someone else and playing as Kami for someone life…" Naruto trailed, he takes a few steps forward, passing Lala and facing Zastin without fear.

Then in a flash, both Lala and Zastin feel it. The primal survival instinct flared alive when god-like oppressive feeling appeared once more, but the concentrate itself is more powerful than before… it is feel near unlimited.

Second later, whatever Zastin had sees in Naruto face. Lala was fortunate because Zastin face turned onto ashen white, he seemed terrified like he saw a ghost… a demon… a god of destruction, himself.

'It is him? But how? He died years ago? Is this boy his son? But this feeling is similar… and… oh god… that monstrous entity…' Zastin mind wrecked in afraid. He saw it, blood red eyes with vertical black slit, three whisker marks in his face, elongated canine, and the visage of ethereal crimson gigantic deity in bipedal fox form with nine tails, three pairs of arms, and three vulpine faces.

The visage of someone who had beat his king —easily like snatching candy from baby if he must add— years ago.

His scared thought halted when he heard Naruto next words and dreaded feelings multiplied.

"Tell your pathetic excuse of king that; I don't give a damn about him, his daughter is with me… Lala obviously isn't suited to living with someone like him…" Zastin jaw dropped when he heard Naruto's words.

Lala face turned in scarlet. The heat she feels was unbearable. Her hearth was drumming crazily. Only Naruto and three words mattered in her head right now after Naruto finished his last sentence.

He.

Accepted.

Her.

Unknown by Naruto, when he said; I don't give damn about him, his daughter is with me, is similar with accepting Lala's proposal to marry her in Devilukean's culture.

Then, before Lala and Zastin could blinks. Naruto vanished from their views and appeared in front of Zastin in crouched position.

Winds began circling his outstretched right palm. A beautiful ball colored ominous purple appeared in instant, then…

**"Rasengan(Spiraling Ball)!"** Naruto slammed the orb of destruction to Zastin gut with force that could burst mere human in bloody gore. Fortunately, Devilukes were known as powerful race because their durability too.

"Urg!" Zastin spitted saliva when the air knocked from inside of him, pain wrecked his brain. His armor shattered and he flying, blasting his spaceship in spiral motion, leaving human sized hole in it.

Next is Naruto inhale massive amounts of wind and spat it with single word. **"Renkuudan(Drilling Air Bullet)!"**

The pressured air in the shape of ball, thrice bigger than Naruto body slammed the spaceship and the ship hurling to the sky, leaving only comical sparkling starts in the dark sky.

Lala just stood, rooted in her place. Her jaw hung and eyes widen, she felt awe, astonishment, bewilderment. But slowly, everything morphed into happiness when she remembered her misunderstanding at Naruto's word.

She ran into Naruto and tackled him to the ground. She had let her body loose, does whatever it want.

"Wha—mmmph!" Naruto widen her eyes when he felt something slammed him, however his eyes widened in comical size when he felt luscious, supple, full and soft lips that par with Yui's lips —he felt in the incident a year ago— and Tearju's lip, locked with his.

As Naruto frozen in shock, Kurama inside of him immediately perked from his slouched stance.

"**Where is it…? Where is it…?"** He was frantically searching for something in his territory; Naruto's mind.

"**There it is!"** Kurama slammed his paw in some space and the space solidified when his paw touched it. He poured his every intents of his suppressing wanting and longing for pleasure in ten years into Naruto suppressed one.

'Fuck!' Naruto cursed inwardly when he knows what Kurama did. But, his curses drowned by Kurama mad perverse giggle. **"Finally! Show me heaven boy!"** Kurama roared in glee.

She had let her body and instinct do what it wants and she locked her lips with him. The affection gesture of Devilukes is similar with earthling because their similarity in body structure except the sensitive tail part.

When her lips touched Naruto's warm one, Lala never feels alive like now.

It feels like she soared to nine layers of universes, a high in heaven. She gasped when she feels Naruto bite her lower lip and dragging it to open path for his tongue to enter her oral orifice.

When she felt Naruto warm tongue was messaging hers. She couldn't hold her moan any more. Then his big and strong right hand roamed her tight outfit and stopped in her breast.

She let out silent gasp as he pinched her nipple inside her second skin. The pleasure isn't stopped but multiplied when Naruto started to stroke her super sensitive tail. He then put her on all fours while he continued to grope her breasts and stroke her tail while he rubbed something hard against her rear.

She also decided to rub against it, which caused him to let out a bestial growl in her ear. She is now quivering in a total mess, moaning like a slut in her future husband's embrace. She felt an unfamiliar sensation knotted in her lower region, it needed to be released, and her plea was been answered when Naruto right hand moved from her breast to the slit between her thighs.

"MMMPH~ NARUTOOOOO—AAAH~" Lala moaned loudly and shamelessly when the dam finally broke, her body went slack and dropped at Naruto embrace. She passed out cold after her first pleasure sensation in her life.

Naruto also snapped from Kurama's induced lust and immediately cursing the pervert fox for what he had did.

'Kurama… what the hell was that?'

"**Tch…" **The nine tailed fox only clicked his tongue before he took his slouched position again, not answering Naruto's angry question. However, he silently promised he would get his pleasure soon. Yeah, soon enough, he swears on it.

As Naruto doesn't get any answer from his partner, Naruto mind went to Lala's prone form who was unconscious in his arms. He thought about what he must do to her. He had said to Zastin that he would take care of her and whatever that 'Lala's future husband' crap, he could think about that later.

More importantly, he hoped Zastin wouldn't know who he is after his last stunt. He doesn't need any trouble for the mean time. Geeez~ it seems he was too enjoying his 'peaceful' life after he arrived to earth years ago. But who he is to deny this wonderful gift?

Enough about his personal life for now, he must do something about the knocked out princess in his arms.

After full five minutes Naruto mulled on what he must do. Naruto sighed as he knows what he must to do: Bring Lala back, tell Mikan, Chiciue and Hahaue about this crap, and wait for Gid's reply for his unofficial message.

Finally, he could work about what he would do to Lala, he is certainly cannot dump the princess and make her heart break, he cannot life with the guilt trip because of that. The trouble he gets because of that is also not worth it.

With a tired sigh, he went back to Yuuki Household.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Next day…<strong>_

"W-Why this girl is in your room this morning, Onii-sama?" Mikan shouted and pointed her finger accusingly to Lala who was sitting in dinner table with a glowing expression (?). She had held her outburst in breakfast time, now after the meal finished. She couldn't hold it any longer.

Naruto just sighed. He has a hunch yesterday about something like this would happen. He faced Mikan with bored expression. "Something happened last night and that is too troublesome to telling that."

Mikan visage trembled when she heard that. 'So-something happen…' Mikan thought with thunderstruck effect.

Her mind drowned in gutter and many indecent things popped in her mind. Her murderous intent released bit by bit, oh she really tempted to cut that smile on pinkette's face now.

Naruto brushed Mikan's hair for a while and facing Lala. He sighed when he saw her happy expression, she seems really happy living in Yuuki household since her body is basically glowing.

However, what Naruto doesn't know is Lala glowing because of the other thing.

You see guys. Last night, after Naruto left Lala in the guest room and went to his own room to sleeping, Lala had awoken from her slumber. Her mind immediately recalled the reason of her black out and when she remembers it, she yearned for more. In a trance, she went to Naruto's room, disabling all his booby traps and entering Naruto's bed. After that heaven is the perfect word to describe Lala's experience.

Of course Naruto didn't know it because he deep in slumber and a certain fox makes him undisturbed.

"Ne… Ne… Naruto-kun… What we shall do today?" Lala asked childishly, she was brushing Mikan killer intent that pointed to her like it doesn't matter slightly. Of course it doesn't matter because what in Lala's head is Naruto, just Naruto and Naruto.

Love makes you blind. Oh, how right that saying is.

"We shall buy your daily goods and among other things, I thought about enrolling you to my school to. You will live here for who-know-how-long time, so that is good decision to enroll you into my school." Naruto explained nonchalantly.

Lala just nodding her head in excitement. Now she could see Naruto every time and maybe she also could make friend in Naruto's school. She never attended public school, even in her hometown, planet Deviluke.

Her father put her in royal home schooling program and that makes her lonely.

"Hey I'm still in here! Stop ignoring me!" Mikan protested.

"Sorry Mikan… so do you want to tag along?" Naruto asked. He already knows what Mikan answer is, but he still wants to hear it by his own ear.

"Damn straight. I want to tag along!" Mikan went to her room in flash. Moments later, she finished preparing herself for hanging out with Naruto even she must spare a space with Lala. She rarely can get outside with Naruto now.

Her attire consisted with Maroon jumper with white thank top in it, knee length blue jeans and hand bag. She looks cute on it.

Naruto makes smokeless clones, surprising Lala by his seemingly endless amounts of abilities, but her face still in perfect innocent façade.

Naruto then commanded his clones to give Mikan's school call. After the siblings have prepared themselves, their eyes boring at Lala who still in her skin tight costume.

Without a word, Naruto went to living room and takes some fashion magazine. He opened it and after a while he nodded.

He showed the one piece white summer dress and sea green colored topping.

Lala just looked at him in confusion.

"Can Peke turn onto this dress?" Naruto pointed to cute dress he thought that would suit Lala perfectly. "It is all purpose costume robot, isn't it?"

"Hmmph!" Lala nodded and hummed. "Peke!" She commanded.

"Yes, Lala-sama." The all purpose costume robot replied. After it said that, Lala odd costume glowed and morphed into similar dress in the magazine.

"How is this, Narutoo~" Lala asked sultrily. She posed for him in a sexy pose where she grabbed the couch bent over ontoand lifted a leg that made the dress ride up to show her panties.

Naruto threw his head to cover his blushing face. 'Damn… she is really good!' Naruto thought inwardly. Mikan was seething silently when she saw Lala, but she must admit it, even begrudgingly. Lala really seems good in it.

Unconsciously, she looked down at her body. Now, she felt unsure about herself. Her confidence faltered slightly.

Yui already become a heavy threat for her, and now… this alien with a bombshell body, appeared in his bathtub. Who's next? Lala's mom?

Naruto, Lala and Mikan finally go to nearby shopping center. It is huge, complete with many selections of shops, ranging from cloths, under shirts, even daily supply is in here.

Unfortunately for Mikan, she must hold her temper because one succubus latched to her Onii-sama in all times. Hell, Lala seemed like a true succubus with her bombshell body and tail, just add wings and charm power, she would become the perfect succubus.

The girls buy anything that caught their eyes, from cute dress to accessories. Naruto doesn't mind his budget slightly. Their smile is worth all of it and hey, he has too much money in his bank account from his best sell novels for him to spend by himself.

So, what the girls bought, it wouldn't cut his money. He also has the fund for their parent still untouched in other bank accounts. In the end, Money isn't problem for Yuuki Naruto.

The day finally ended. They walked in the empty street to Yuuki Household.

Lala was clutching a big pink teddy bear Naruto had bought for her. Mikan frown also ceased to exist. She smiled broadly while clutching her own oversized brown teddy bear. Between them, Naruto shows simple smile, feeling content, however, he shots nasty glance to his back when he heard a grumbling voice.

Few steps in their back, three unknown faces were grumbling because they were carrying the girls things. They are clones under henge acted as a pack mule. How glad Naruto is that he knows Kage Bunshin. Solid clones really are god sent to him.

When they arrived, Naruto decided to cooking dinner with Mikan help. He accepted her hand because he doesn't want to upset Mikan anymore, even he really doesn't know why it is.

He only knows about her obsession with his purity so far, but he didn't know why Mikan obsessed with it. If he knows, it would of turned awkward like hell.

"Now girls, take a bath while I clean the dish." Naruto suddenly said after they finished their dinner. Mikan discreetly sends her nasty glare on Lala, as discreet as she can, Naruto and Lala caught it. Lala doesn't know why Mikan seemed to hate her, and she doesn't want Mikan to hate her.

With innocent façade that only Naruto could see pass it. She dragged Mikan to the bathroom, leaving Naruto who created two clones for chores.

When he sure the girls are in bathroom, with the water pour sound as clue.

Naruto opened his mouth. "So… is your King has a message for me, Zastin?" Naruto asked out of blue, shocking the hiding silver haired man outside of kitchen.

"Huh? Why I'm not surprised with how easy you find me?" Masculine voice replied from outside, his voice is anything but truth to his claims. The window in the kitchen slid open and silver haired man with grey skeletal armor entering the room. His voice showed respect, not like tone he used last night. "I really am happy with how you treat Lala-sama, Muko-dono. I never see her genuine happy like she is today." Zastin added.

"I had said she is with me did I not? I would make sure that everyone under my care is happy and safe. So let's go to the business." Naruto said seriously.

"Before that Muko-dono… do you know about Crimson Darkness?" Zastin asked out the blue. Shocking Naruto but fortunately his serious façade wasn't slipped.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked in fake curiosity. Zastin looked Naruto dead in the eyes, searching any deceit but found none. Naruto snorted inwardly when he saw Zastin trying to see past his façade.

"I'm sorry. Just forget about it… I have message from your majesty." Zastin ended whatever he tried to finds any deceit in Naruto crimson eyes. He took out a odd shaped device with spiral symbol with sharp point in cardinal direction, the symbol of royal Deviluke and oddly shaped like the symbol of the Uzumaki in Ninja era.

The device turned on and ethereal screen popped on top of it. Next, a blurry image appeared and slowly become clear.

When the image finally was clear, Naruto could only see a dark humongous visage with red eyes. He and Kurama snorted inwardly with pathetic attempt to intimidate them.

"_So you are an earthling that had accepted my daughter marriage proposal… just ordinary earthling boy huh?"_ The buzzing voice said in distaste. But, Naruto could hear it clearly. Gid tried to rile him, and he succeeded on it, not because his earthling-good-for-nothing crap but because he has a gall to call him father to Lala after his act of neglect to her. Boy, oh boy… Naruto was pissed.

"_Boy… do you think you can—"_

Before Gid could end his sentence, Naruto had cut him with words that shocked Zastin next to him, and Gid and the twins —who were hiding— in other part.

"Cut the crap you piece of shit!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Cut the crap you piece of shit!"<em>

Nana Astar Deviluke and Momo Velia Deviluke were surprised—scratch that, they were shocked, dumbfounded, and any other thing that surpassed the word surprised.

They have heard about the news about their big sister on a far away planet called earth, an under-tech planet and wasn't the member of space union under Devilukes yet.

They felt curious when they heard this boy had kicked both Lala personal body guards and Zastin in the ass, in a mere second. Mind you? The Devilukes royal body guards were called elite for reason, and Zastin is their Papa's right hand man.

They snapped from their shocked state when they heard their Papa gasp. Their attention back to screen and gasped too.

The reason is Yuuki Naruto good looking face had morphed into a roughish bestial handsome face.

His crimson eyes have vertical slit like a predator, three deep whisker marks appeared in his cheeks, elongated fangs popped from his frowned lips, that two bloody orbs showed power and demand respect with intensity similar with their father.

Is he an idiot? He had spoken like that to king of universe? Is he not afraid to their father? Or is he a suicidal idiot?

Many questions popped in their mind about this enigma known as Yuuki Naruto.

"Don't you ever dare to say you are her father after how bad your treatment to her! She needed a friend in her childhood damn it! Material wasn't enough you idiot!"

Gid looked at other place when he heard that word. He actually knows about it, but damn… to many retarded pest in outside of royal palace and he have image to uphold. He couldn't tell his underling to play with his offspring in similar level or his pride would be bruised.

Nana felt disturbed, she never felt wet like she is now. The pools of liquids were sliding out of her sacred place. 'What happened to me?' Nana asked to herself. She had seen many good looking extraterrestrial being that tried to betrothed her, but she never ever felt like this.

'Is this because his appearance or that look in his eyes?' that was not a secret that Nana is a bestial lover, her power makes her understand endless animal's in the universe and she gained their love trait: A good looking male with not too much bestial appearance and a presence that screamed Alpha will arouse her as her instincts she had as a side effect to her powers will tell her to mate with that man with those characteristics, and this human had it in spades, or is it because he had gall to spite in her father from the royal family treatment to her that made her feel like this?

Deep down, Nana knows about it, this Yuuki Naruto is right. Even though they are showered with anything they want, two things they cannot get inside the royal castle; Affection and friends.

About her, she has Momo as a friend, but her older sister? She doesn't know how she feels about this.

Momo tugged her sleeve and when Nana saw the glint in her eyes, she cursed inwardly. That glint speaks trouble and Momo's perverse attitude.

Their silent contact stopped when they heard their father laugh. A glee filled laughter. He seems happy about something. That made the twins confused more than before.

"Gehahahaha… Splendid… very splendid boy…" Gid voice sounded from intercom. Naruto frown deepen by it.

"Tell me boy, what is your relation with Crimson Darkness?" Gid asked.

Naruto cursed himself, he was too angry until he had loose his control bit. Thankfully, Gid doesn't know he IS the crimson darkness.

"_What the hell is with this Crimson Darkness crap… your underling had asked me before and I will tell you same thing I told him. I don't know and I don't give a damn about it!"_ Naruto was lying through his teeth. He hoped Gid buys that one.

He wasn't scared or anything, he just doesn't want to endanger his precious people he has now, end of discussion.

* * *

><p>Gid became silent for moment. It seems he thinks about something. "Whatever, I will know what was your relation with him sooner or later. Now my boy… you are my favorite and you have accepted Lala's personal marriage proposal—"<p>

"Wait! What? When did I accept that proposal?" Naruto asked in bewilderment.

"Ahem… Muko-dono, you accept Lala-sama proposal last night when she said "Don't you dare insult MY FUTURE HUSBAND, Zastin!" and you said "His daughter is with me!" and after that, you had accepted Lala-sama proposal in Devilukes law." Zastin elaborated, shocking Naruto.

"Bwahahaha… I was right something interesting will happen to us but… damn… I never thought about something interesting like this before!" Kurama roared in laughter. But, Naruto was too busy to digest what Zastin had told him.

Naruto groaned when everything finally dawned on him.

"_What with that tone boy?"_ Gid asked and now sounded genuinely angry and oddly sounded like a pissed father, a pissed true father in blood and bonds.

Naruto gulped inwardly. Next thing he terrified after scorned woman is pissed parents when you did something bad to their daughter.

"No sir!" Naruto replied nervously. 'Is this how you feel when you are in your future father-in-law presence? I mean, I accepted Lala proposal and I would never back from my world. So, Gid is my future father-in-law right?'

"**I don't know kit… I don't know." **Kurama replied in amusement.

'Shut up fur ball.' Naruto snapped back, but instead growled like usual. Kurama roared in laughter louder than before.

"_Good, your relationship with Lala has been published in the universe… Now, you have Lala's many suitors hot on your trail. If someone snatch's Lala or you make her sad. You will know pain when I destroy your puny planet boy!"_

'Is this karma? I remember insulting Gid as idiot because he was publishing his marriage with Sephie and now…' Naruto thought in ironic. Outwardly he nodded with serious face but inwardly he snickered because Gid threats.

Now he has annoying fleas from universe hunting him. What's next?

"**You are bedding Sephie ... wait does she even feel anything now that he is a midget how can he please her? You should show her how it feels to be with a real man!"** Kurama gives his input.

'Uh, good ide—wait! Damn it, shut the hell up, Kurama!'

"**Bwahahahahaha!"**

The screen vanished and Naruto sighed openly. He slouched in his chair and thinks about what he would do next.

"Muko-dono?" Zastin sound snapped him.

"What is it Zastin?" Naruto raised his one eyebrow in confusion.

"You seem nervous, not like before when you spoke to your highness without afraid, why is that?" Naruto faced Zastin and his face became grim. "Hear this well and carve these words to your heart until you die Zastin…"

Zastin face turned into stony serious, whatever his Muko-dono wants to say, it seems really serious and important.

"Do not ever piss scorned women or piss off parents after you did something to their daughter… ever… if you want to see tomorrow, again." Zastin nodded furiously and gulped his saliva. Whatever the reason is, he feels afraid by that sentence. He carved that wise words deep inside his heart until he die in future.

"Thank you for your wise words Muko-dono." Zastine bowed in respect and gratitude. That was irking Naruto. He always felt awkward when someone did that to him.

Naruto sighed and looks at Zastin. "Zastin, raise your head. Respect never been given easily and someone must earned for it in the first place! I am not earning your respect yet. So please just call me Naruto." Naruto explained tiredly.

He bit his tongue when he saw Zastin star filled eyes and awestruck expression. He groaned inwardly.

"Oh… Muko-dono… you are really something, not only you understood Lala-sama's feeling and stood for her in front of your majesty… you are also powerful yet humble. You had earned my respect Naruto-sama… please accepts my gratitude for your generosity." Zastin bowed deeper than before.

'Aww… Damn it!' Naruto groaned mentally.

After his squabble with Zastin, he asked Zastin where he will sleep. He answered by he will sleeping in Devilukes mother space ship in earth orbit.

When Zastin finally back to his ship, Naruto went to second floor to take his time.

He stopped in Mikan's room and smiled when he saw her little sister is sleeping soundlessly, clutching her new doll in her embrace.

Naruto then went to his own room and surprised when he saw naked Lala on top of his bed, concentrating on a familiar script.

Dread filled Naruto belly when he saw Lala was reading it. He cursed inwardly, why he taught Lala about writing and reading in Japanese in their lunch break this day.

"**Because she is a genius and you don't want to waste it!"** Kurama answered for him.

'Shit!' Naruto cursed inwardly, and asks Lala; "Lala what did you do?"

Startled, Lala faced Naruto with surprised and curious expression. She finally asks as she pointing the script in her hand. "Naruto… what is this? Why are the girl and boy in this story doing something funny toward each other? Why am I feeling funny?"

'CRAP!' Lala last question made Naruto cursing in his mind. 'Gid, Sephie… sorry. I didn't intend to corrupt your daughter… No, there is a chance to fix everything!' Naruto mentally ranted.

"Oh… that was the script for my novel… don't worry, I think you feel 'funny' because fatigue from this day finally catch on you." Naruto never felt glad like this when he saw Lala yawned unconsciously.

"Huh? You are right Naruto… I feel sleepy…" Lala said as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Ahaha… now, just sleep in your bed peacefully and by the way where is Peke?" Naruto asked with awkward scratch in back of his head.

"Peke already slept. He is must re-charging his energy… now let's—"

"Good… now, you WILL sleep in your room because tomorrow is your first day to go to public school…" Naruto stressed the word WILL in his speech. "…and no buts from you missy…" Naruto cuts Lala attempts to rebutting him.

Begrudgingly, Lala left Naruto's room. When she closed his door, Naruto body sagged in his bed and drifted to dreamless sleep.

Unknown by him, dark figure with pink hair falling past her rear like cascades of water fall is entering his room in the middle of the night. The pink haired figure was restless and feels bothered by the funny similar feelings she feels between her thighs, similar with what she feels when she near Naruto but more worse.

The poor girl that doesn't know the meaning of horny and was in heat because of what she had read in Naruto's room before.

She practiced what the book had entailed. Licking and sucking Naruto junior after she carefully got it out from it hiding place.

As she bobbed her head up and down, she doesn't catch Naruto's movement. Her breathe hitched when she feel someone grabbed her tail and licked it sensually.

"Strawberry… Ice… cream flavor…" Naruto murmured in his sleep. Inside of him, the perverse nine tailed fox rolled in happiness. He is always glad about Naruto's merging with Rito, because of that, his territory over Naruto mind expanded. Not anymore tied only with Naruto sense, but he could easily expand, shut or shift Naruto senses when he was unconscious.

He can do that when Naruto was conscious if Naruto let him.

Because of the horse gift in the mouth, Kurama has many nights full of pleasure, formerly with that Mikan girl and now this, with the Deviluke vixen, but of course what Kurama really wants is true hot passionate sex that Naruto always did with Tearju in the past, that many nights is real deal for him.

Kurama sometimes thought something that himself in the past would loath to admit it; He is happy… very happy sealed in Naruto.

Heh, he even build shrine for Shinigami and Minato without Naruto knowledge. Because of them, he was sealed inside Naruto and he could feel this… this… this heaven.

"**HOORAY TO SEX!"**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>IN PURE WORLD THAT UNTOUCHED BY MORTAL TIME STREAM.<strong>_

"Minato… let me back to living world and beat the crap from Kurama 'Ttebane!" The red headed woman shouted with her female righteous furry. Behind her, blonde haired male locked his arms in his wife waist.

"Jiraiya-sensei, please help me!" Minato wailed in desperate tone. Unfortunately, his plea fell to deaf ears as Jiraiya only giggled perversely.

"Minato… let me give that damned fox divine punishment-Ttebane!"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>IN LIMBO…<strong>_

'You three, please told Ashura reincarnation about the abomination that creeping to him and someone please snap Kurama from that shameless behavior!' Ootsutsuki Hagoromo thought with ashamed face.

"Am I failed as father to that fox? I never thought he could become pervert beyond boundaries. I felt sorry always scolding Matatabi because her perverseness." The Rikuudo-sennin thought aloud as he witnessing what his oldest pseudo-son did in mortal life.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Back to Naruto's room.<strong>_

Lala was bobbing her head up and down like a piston.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Quivering because the pleasure she felt from what Naruto skill full tongue did to her tail.

Down.

Up.

She felt the builtup knot in her carnal sex hole and her movements become frantic.

Down.

Suck.

Lick.

She sucked as hard as she could when the knot in her stomach released. At the same time, Naruto member twitched hard because the hard suck from Lala and vibrates from her moaning throat. The rod buldged in Lala's mouth until it finally released it's load, ropes after ropes of thick and rich liquid entering her throat.

Lala gagged and swallowed Naruto's seed frantically. It tasted bitter and felt creamy yet it was also thick, from the description she could read in Naruto's note before he took it back, this thick and rich liquid is called semen.

Yes, this semen is officially Lala most favorite meal because it came out from her beloved Naruto.

After Lala had ended her mouthful gulps, she sighed in content. She blinked when she found Naruto junior —as she dubbed it— still stiff and straight.

Lala has an internal debate on if she must continue on or sleep. When she remembers that her stomach is already so full and the morning is near. She decided to sleep and used Naruto broad and chiseled chest as a pillow.

When she feels the warm body of Naruto, her tired mind finally give up and she falls in deep slumber, dreaming about older Naruto and her playing with many little Narutos and Lalas.

Unknown by the princess of universe, a certain fox inside Naruto was lying in slouch position. He feels like his sturdy body turned onto jelly. His tongue lulled our and his crimson furred cheeks darkened. **"Gehehehe… Awe…some…"** Kurama trailed after he senses pleasure for Lala's service to Naruto.

Yes, Naruto is his most fan-fucking-tastic host ever.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Next day…<strong>_

Mikan and Lala stood side by side in the gate of Yuuki household. The pinkette beamed and glowing like she owned the place springed by her while the brunette scowled to the older girl, her Onii-sama's-purity-radar was tingling when she was awake this morning.

Mikan wears her casual outfit; an open shoulder long sleeved cream shirt, navy blue skirt, knee length black sock and standard black shoe, a red bag pack strapped in her back.

Lala herself was in her new Sainan high uniform with pink one strap female bag in her left shoulder, Peke as hairclip, white sock in knee length, and standard black shoe.

They were waiting for Yuuki Naruto to get out from the house. He was awake late, not like usual and he felt god damned tired like his energy was being sucked dry when he was asleep last night.

Finally pitter patter sound echoed inside, telling the girls that Naruto finished. He came out from the front door and locked it.

"Onii-sama… we are already late…" Mikan accused with half-hearted glare.

"Sorry…" Naruto apologized sheepishly. "How about a race until T-junction, sound good to you?" Naruto taunted. Mikan smirked and nodded.

"Wait? Can I enter the race too?" Lala pleaded with her doe green eyes. Mikan frowned because of it.

"Sorry, but as a newbie, you just see the action for now Lala-chan." Naruto stated, earning smirk from Mikan when she saw Lala deflated face. But, what Naruto did next made her curse inwardly.

Naruto suddenly scooped Lala into bridal carry, earning surprised squeak from Lala and Peke, and a embarrassed blush in the formers cheeks.

"C'mon Mikan… the loser must do what the winner demand!" Naruto shouted and jumped to one rooftop, eliciting another squeak from Lala and Peke because the suddenness.

They raced through the roof to other roof, drowned in thrills of adrenaline. In the end, Mikan was the winner because Naruto let her and she asks him to buy the supply for dinner this afternoon, just two of them.

Naruto then went to Sainan high with Lala still latched in his embrace, savoring every second this funny and fluttering feeling in her belly. When they arrived at school, the front yard already empty and Naruto dragged Lala to teacher office.

He had enrolled her yesterday, with his golden edition of his M-Rated novel to Principal. Sometimes he thought why powerful people always pervert?

Lala was staying in the office while Ryoko Mikado briefing her about school life and Naruto went to his class. When he finally arrived in the class, all eyes centered at him, mainly in confusion, after all he is known never absent from school.

He saw his perverted male friend Saruyama Kenichi and the female version of Kenichi; Sawada Mio, finally his female best friend from middle school; Sairenji Haruna, were sending questioning glances 'why he didn't go to school yesterday'. He answered with 'I have business' look, eliciting nods of understanding from them.

Then Naruto saw Momioka Risa's look, he groaned inwardly when he saw that longing and lusting eyes. Damn it, he slightly —albeit very slightly— felt regret because THAT day.

Finally his eyes landed on his apprentice and longest secret friend; Kotegawa Yui, her look asked 'Why our training stopped for two days suddenly?' Naruto replied with 'I'll tell you later' look.

After finishing the silent conversation between his circle, Naruto went to his desk and in all time of first homeroom, he couldn't help but feel dread in his belly, like something bad —really really bad will happen—. Naruto mind tempted the fate with; how bad it is? He certainly wouldn't know but the fate had decided him to suffer. Lala entered the class room and dropped the bomb.

First bomb (Not really bad because Naruto had thought about it):

Unnamed female student asked: "Lala-san, where are you living?"

"Naruto's~ house…" was Lala cheerful answer.

Second bomb (Bit problematic but Naruto had foreseen it):

Yui asked: "What is your relation with Yuuki Naruto-kun?" with dread crippling her belly.

Lala's reply made Haruna, Risa and Yui got thunderstruck, Kenichi looked ready to kiss his foot, other girls in class dumbfounded because Sainan high start out of market, and the boys sheeted in jealousy.

"I'm his fiancée!"

Fortunately Mio decided to calm the class reaction by asking other mundane thing, namely Lala favorite food.

Unfortunately, Lala answer dropped the nuke surpassed the effect of Hiroshima and Nagasaki incident.

"My favorite food is Naruto's semen!" Lala exclaimed unashamedly. The class —even Honekawa-sensei— were gaping like a fish, they looked between Naruto and Lala with dumbfounded expression.

The camel back broke when Yui slammed her desk, splitting it into two because she unconsciously used her chakra. She pointed her finger at Lala accusingly and says; "No way! I know Naruto-kun from when we were just kids and he wouldn't ever dare to do that shameless thing with someone he never knows and I had lay my eyes on him first!"

Risa's feminine instinct flared to protect her position on her potential boyfriend or if it could —No! It must happen— her future husband. "No way in hell! I already took first dibs on her, you girl from nowhere cannot snatch him just like that and you Kotegawa-san, what the hell was that? I never see you with Naruto before!"

"I'm already with him from our elementary days, every morning we; I, him, and Mikan always training together in martial art for years!" Yui countered back.

Haruna is just watching at a frozen pale Naruto, a beaming Lala with her always-looked-innocent green eyes, bickering Risa and Yui with sad and confused face. 'Too, much rival for Yuuki-kun attention and he has become someone's fiancée too! But, Momioka-san and Kotegawa-san still tried their best to claiming Yuuki-kun… Whawawawa! What I must to do!'

Kenichi took his hand-made shrine for Naruto from nowhere and bowing to frozen dual colored boy repeatedly. "Thou holiest man among men, bless mine foulest soul with thy greatness!"

The other Armageddon happened in instant, Naruto class turned in mess because the great ensuing chaos. Naruto himself just frozen in his seat, trying to decipher what the fuck happened. But, what he got in his mind only Kurama mad cackle that surpassed Shukaku and make the one tailed raccoon shame.

"**Hell yeah baby, come here to daddy! Mwuahahahaha…"** Kurama roared with mad laughter as his host's trouble spiraling out of control.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>To Be Continued<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Corner:<strong>_

_**False Sense of Insanity:**__ Right… keep your pants up, please :)_

* * *

><p><em>Finally the fourth chapter finished... I hope all of you satisfied after the plot with Naruto and Rito merging, but that is the plotline from this story and I hope everyone could bear with it...<em>

_What do you think about the fourth chapter? I hope you like it, aside some grammatical error of course, I still search for Beta with free time to help me... I am waiting for AJGuardian but he seems busy, I pray another beta would help me..._

_I give Naruto senjutsu as exchange for his Psycho dive in above, I think that Naruto without Senjutsu is not perfect and maybe you like it._

_like some people have asking me in last post issue about Naruto merging with rito ended with Naruto retreated into weakling, but do not worry, like what Kurama had said, Naruto will has his power back and like in the story above, his power already back. about Naruto training in Senjutsu will be shown up in future chapter as flashback, sometimes tied with Yui flashback..._

_About Naruto decodes to not attacking Gid blindly and staying in secret is like reason he had said, Naruto do not want endangering his new friend..._

_So far I hope you all could understand the story line and for free time BETA, please help me!_

_NotSaint666 and Sinnagami jack out! _


	5. Chapter 5

You know the drill pal! I'm too lazy cuz this chapter is longest of this story so far!

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapter 05<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kotegawa Yui, junior of Sainan high and secret Kunoichi in training was confused. The reason of her confusion is her feelings for her best friend—slash—crush—slash—sensei. The kind yet strong boy named Yuuki Naruto.<p>

She never thought the laid back boy who helps her to save kitten in the tree and defending her from bully is a true living Ninja. But, the revelations didn't stop only in that.

Who thought that; alien, ninja with super power, time traveling and boy with a deity in him was real, but, after she saw it by herself. Yui knows life isn't only white and black, live has too many colors that put kaleidoscope to shame.

Yui's mind drifted to when she meets Naruto when they still in elementary school.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Twelve year old Kotegawa Yui was trying to stops bunch of bullies from their shameless act, bullying a kitten she knows very well.<p>

That gray kitten with black strips is the occupant in this park, it's mother had died and so far Yui is the one ofthe two kids that treat the kitten with kindness, the other who treats the kitten nice is a boy around her age that saved the kitten when it cannot back down from top of tree, one week ago. The kind boy she doesn't know his name yet.

Yui's perfectionist attitude is because how she hated laidback attitude and irresponsible act from her family and her 'friend'. Little Yui always snorted when her mind mentioning her 'friend', they aren't her friend, just companion. What kind of friends badmouth her behind in her back, mind you?

In all of honesty, Yui doesn't have any friend around her age because her upbringing. She doesn't care either, as long as she has many kittens with her, she was content with it.

The other reason of her hate to shameless and un-responsible act is what she sees right now. Bunch of elementary bullies, barbaric, irresponsible, shameless, the trash of society with bleak future. She hated it, really hate it.

Yui knows the bullies in front of her, they are trouble maker from her school, always did what they want, never following school's ruler. Because of that, she'll stop it for sure.

"Hey stop that!" Yui shouted, successfully stopping the bullies from harming the kitten further.

"Hey guys… what we get, a Little Miss Perfect?" One chubby kid with snot-nosed mocked.

Yui wasn't hearing him. She was just concentrating for her task to stop the bullies in front of her. "As school disciplinary committee, I said you all must stop bullying that poor kitten." Yui said with stern voicetwelve years old girl could muster.

The bullies stood dumbfounded. They looked at each other then laughed. "Hahaha… What wrong with you Miss. Disciplinary Committee. We aren't in school, you cannot command us here." The biggest boy in group, a leader of group said with sneer.

Yui could feel dread slowly crept in pit of her stomach. In school, they always do what she told them, but why they weren't now.

"You know guys, I feel sick for this girl! How about we give her a warning for stop butting in our fun?" The bossof the group said. Cheers of 'yes!' and 'let's do it!' locked Yui's fate.

Yui backed slowly, she was afraid, she never felt insecure like this. Why they aren't doing what she said? Why do they want to bully her? Why in the world there are people like them? Many question popped in Yui's young mind. It stopped when the leader yank her beautiful black locks.

Grunting in pain, Yui holds the pain and bit her lower lip. One by one the bullies do mean things to her. They are insulting her, mocking her, yanking her hair. Yui couldn't hold any longer. The pains and shame of humiliation is too unbearable for her.

'Someone, please help me.' Yui pleaded inwardly, she could feel stinging sensation in her eyes, but she held her tears and closes her eyes, then she heard that sound, a familiar sound.

"Geez what wrong with you guys?"

Yui opened her eyes and see familiar boy, the boy that helped the kitten weak ago in this park.

"You're ganging up on a cute girl… You all really don't have shame aren't you?" The orange clad boy deadpanned, but everyone could hear his mocking voice.

Yui was confused, she didn't know if she must feels embarrassed or angry to her savior said she is cute, but she blushed nonetheless.

"Who the hell are you kid?" The leader shouted to newcomer. The unknown boy just poking his ears then says something with his ever present laid back attitude.

"Hm? You say something?"

That successfully riled the bullies. "Why you little… guys let's give him hell for underestimating us!" The leader barked.

Yui felt afraid for her savior. He seemed thin and frail under his orange jumper with black Magatama markings. Yui wanted to yell to him to get out from here before they beat him, then that's when it happened.

In seconds… just in three seconds, six leaping bullies downed in ground, writhing in pain while Yui savior stood in middle of them, with one hand in his jumper pocket and standing in leisure stance.

'Ho-How?' Yui stuttered inwardly.

"Now, get out from here and never show your face around here!" The unknown boy barked with serious tone. Yui startled because his tone, he seemed too laid back before and now he is scarier than a pissed drill sergeant.

The bullies scrambled from the park, terrified from the orange clad boy. The boy himself went to downed Yui and smiled to her. "Are you okay?" He asked, giving his hand for helping her.

Yui just nodded dumbly. She grasped her savior hand and standing with his help. He cleaned the dirt in her clothes then collects her belonging. When he saw cat food, he asked her. "Are you intended to give the kitten food?"

Yui nodded wordlessly, but she feels little deflated because he seemed forget about her. "Good then let's give it to kittens around here." The boy continued. He looked at the grey kitten and says. "Told others I'm here…"

Impossibly, the kitten seemed understand him and went to somewhere. Yui felt disappointed by running kitten but she snapped when she hears the boy next to her asking her. "Did we meet before?"

Yui felt her heart beating fast, she's suddenly feeling nervous. Yui nodded meekly and replies "Yes… a week ago, when you saved that kitten with a little girl."

The boy blinked, the he palmed his face. "Oh… you're that girl. I remember now, by the way my name's Naruto!" He introduced with cheeky grin.

Yui felt her cheeks heated. She meekly answers him. "Y-Yui… Ko-Kotegawa Y-Yui…"

"Nice to meet 'cha Yui-chan…" Yui cheeks heated more than before, when Naruto called her with —chan suffix.

Yui then asked something bugging her mind. "Ho-How did you beat them?"

"Hm? You mean that good for nothing kid?" Yui nodded. "Hmmm… Because I'm a ninja." He said simply. Yui blinked, did he toying with her?

Understanding Yui's frown, Naruto chuckled and waving his hand. "No… I'm not joking… I'm certainly a ninja." He said seriously. He impossibly leaped at nearby trunk like nothing and latched at trunk upside down, like a bat.

Yui jaw slackened. 'Impossible, he defied the gravitational law by standing in trunk like a bat.' Yui screamed inwardly.

"See, I'm a ninja." He jumped from his place, committing acrobatic flip and dropped to ground next to her, with hand still neatly in pocket.

Yui snapped from her trance when she felt Naruto's eyes were boring at her, her cheeks flushed in deep scarlet by her scrutiny look. Suddenly, he touched Yui stomach with his palm, eliciting dark blush in her face. Before Yui could slap his hand, she feels warm heat entering her body.

Yui rooted at her place.

What happened to her?

Where did this wonderful feeling come from?

When Naruto took his hand, Yui unconsciously let out frustrated sigh as the warm feeling leaving her. She looked at Naruto in question.

"Do you want to train to become a Kunoichi, a ninja girl?" He asked out of blue, earning blink from Yui. "Your Tanketsuisn't closed yet, so you can still mold chakra." He continued, eliciting another confused expression from Yui.

"Cha-Chakura? What is that?" From Yui question, he told her about the definition of chakra, the ninja training, pros and cons of chakra usage, ninja technique and many more. The flood of information makes Yui stood still in awe. But one thing she really want to know.

"W-Why you're helping me with this? It's not like I didn't want to become kunochichi, kanoichi, kuno—whatever is that…but why me?" Naruto's answer shocked her.

"Because, I like you!"

Yui young mind took that word literally, her face turned impossibly scarlet with that and she stuttered like school girl in love, not the stern and law enforcer disciplinary committee. "W-What? We just meet, how could you 'like' me?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulder, the dense boy didn't know what Yui thought, but he replied nonetheless. "You have the same sad eyes like me long time ago… eyes that shone with loneliness. I just want to help, nothing more nothing less." Naruto said truthfully.

Yui mouth curved in 'O' as she finally understands what Naruto means. She felt embarrassed because her thought was wrong. She feels her heart soar in delight when Naruto simple sentence struck her in heart, he is god damned right she was alone. Her 'friend' couldn't be called friend after all they did behind her back.

Then he continued."So,do you want to become my friend, you are not must accepting my idea to train in Ninja art… but, I thought you must have some kind of self-defense mechanic. You know? Like you defending yourself from bullies like before?"

Yui unconsciously nodded her head. Her hero-obsession syndrome isn't out from her system yet. She also feels fluttering feelings when she thought about prospect become friend with Naruto.

"Meoooow~" The sound of kitten snapped Yui. She looked around and shocked when she saw many kittens were circling them. "How?" She muttered in disbelieve.

"This place like safe haven for kittens and small animal like them… I always give them a meal everyday." Naruto replied. He took bottle of milk from nowhere, eliciting surprise expression from Yui, then they give the kittens their meals and chatting about each other childhood so far, of course Naruto told her his childhood as Yuuki Naruto, not yet as Uzumaki Naruto.

After that, Naruto and her become best friend, they have training season twice in week. Sometimes they're sparring with Yui not better than rag doll. She also became more mature for her age, she could see the world not only innocent blind point, but also the harsh truth of world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback end!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Did she regret become Naruto best friend? Did she hate him because her harsh childhood consisting by training, training and training? Did she regret matured too fast in both mentally and physically?<p>

The answer is big NOOO! She was and always glad and happy Naruto is her first best friend, she is glad Naruto had taught her Ninja art and now she could defending herself and become weak girl that could easily be trifled with, and she is god-damned glad she spent her time with Naruto even that maturing her too fast.

She treasures him, like he is the most mattered thing in world, even after he told her his secret. Her view to him still stayed firm, and more importantly, she loooooooooves him… not childish crush or hero-obsession. But love in adult's word.

She loves him because he made her into strong and dependent girl like likes him because he's kind, understanding, protective and respective to her. She likes him because Yuuki Naruto is her most precious thing in the universe.

Firstly, she confused with her own feelings, but after the incident in their little spar that ended with they locked lips, her first kiss. Yui slowly but surely understands her feeling to the dual-color haired boy.

That's not a secret that her family had known that, her parents and brother always tease her because of that. Unfortunately, Naruto is dense idiot to the maiden's feelings, he maybe smartest person in school, or most athletic and powerful person in universe. But he doesn't know about that thing about maiden heart, heck even Kotegawa Yuu, her brother teased him when he has dinner with them. He still clueless, earning laughter from Yui's family.

Yui know her feeling toward Naruto could be categorized as shameless and forbidden one. How could it isn't forbidden. He is her master, her sensei for God's sake! Yet, she feels turned on with that prospect.

She had planned to tell Naruto about her feelings but she decided to wait, to see the terrain and earning any information about her rival for target of her love affection. So far, she knows four biggest guns for the race.

First is Yuuki Mikan, Naruto's little sister. In Yui's mind she is a total shameless brocon. So far she doesn't become massive threat… yet.

Second is Kujou Rin, kendo practitioner and their senior, she's Naruto sparring partner in sword fight, ultimately always end in Naruto's favor. Yui isn't blind and could see the admiration and affection in the Nadeshiko's eyes when she saw Naruto, whatever the reason it is, she couldn't find yet. She is second biggest threat for Naruto's affection.

Third is Momioka Risa, her classmate and member of groping duo with Sawada Mio. She's shameless individual in Yui's hit list with her partner. She didn't know what wrong with her and don't want to know. The problem is; a longing and lustful look she sends to Naruto irked her too no end, toppled by her blatant attempt to get inside Naruto's pants in public nearly fried her patience. Fortunately, Naruto could restrain himself.

The last and most dangerous one is Sairenji Haruna. She always stalking him from their middle school time and it ended with the garden incident.

Yui knows that but as discipline committee, she and Naruto acted like they are just acquaintance in school. Naruto understands her and decided to do that, which was also the reason why Yui hell-bends on loving Naruto. He is selfless and always kind to his precious peoples.

Slowly but surely, Sairenji Haruna has worming her presence in Naruto heart. She and Mikan even pull out status quo and become alliance to get rid this biggest threat.

Then… this morning… another bomb worse than nuke incident in Hiroshima and Nagasaki happened in the school, in their class in second homeroom class.

Lala Satalin Deviluke.

Remembering her, Yui's knuckle turned white and unconsciously snapping the chopsticks in her hand.

How dare she just butting in like that… she'd known Naruto for years damn it! Then some unknown girl had snatched him just like that. How in the fucking seven hells she had galls to proclaim her man as her fiancée. Her words about that… that… that indecent thing aloud in the class not calming Yui's righteous female furry too, instead it burned it brighter.

Preposterous! No way in hell Naruto would do that! He's a perfect gentlemen! But, Deviluke-san's words when she confronted her after the class still haunting and nagging her mind.

Yui's mind drifted to problem that conflicting her maiden heart.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Flashback<strong>_!

* * *

><p>"Deviluke-san… what do you mean?" Yui hissed, she's tried hard from not murdering this girl right here right now. They're in silent rooftop and Yui brought her here for talking this important matter.<p>

"What?" Lala asked innocently, she tilted her head to the side.

"Stop acting like you don't know deviluke-san… I mean everything you said this morning?"

Lala visage morphed, lost her innocent looks and replaced by serious looks. "I really don't know what you mean!"

Yui's taken aback by Lala's words. She blinked. "I mean everything about Naruto-kun is your fiancée, your indecent word about Naruto-kun's s-s-se-seamen…" Yui stammered with red face.

"Oh… you mean that?" Lala bopped her hand in palm. "I meant it everything… Naruto-kun's is my future husband, Papa had published our engagement news to every planet in the universe, you see…"

Yui blinked. 'Did she's say "every planet in the universe"…?' Yui unconsciously glanced at Lala swaying tail. She was like face palming for not notice it sooner. "Deviluke-san… are you an alien?"

"_Lala-sama… you cannot say about your status publically…"_ Yui blinked when she heard the odd hairpin whispered to Lala.

"oops?" Lala knocked her head cutely. "I forget to never tell that to anyone…"

"Sigh… Don't worry about that, I'd know Naruto-kun for longtime I cannot be freaked by existence of alien… by the way. Is that hairpin just talked moment ago…?"

Lala nodded. "Yes, this is Peke, my creation… an all purpose costume robot, but now he is became my hairpin because Naruto said I cannot always used Peke because his energy could run empty."

Yui then remembered about her reason dragging Lala here. She became serious once again. "Tell me Deviluke-san… how in earth could you become Naruto-kun fiancée? I'd known him for longest time than other people in this school…"

Lala put contemplative face, she's thinking about something. Moments later Lala starts telling Yui about her life, and the event in night two days ago…

Yui face palmed when she heard that. "You mean Naruto unconsciously accepted marriage proposal from you, a princess from throne of universe when you were running away from home because your sick of the marriage meetings your father set for you? Because Naruto-kun is man of his word, he cannot take his word back, or if he take that back, your father will destroy earth? But, you're also falling in love because he is the first person who actually understands and is kind to you without thinking about your status. Am I right so far?"

Lala nodded her head enthusiastically, hoping Yui finally could understand it. Unfortunately, the blackette still couldn't accept Lala's answer. "But… I still cannot allow it!" Yui said sternly, her voice sounded she won't take other reply except yes.

Lala tilted her head and put her finger in her chin, putting contemplative face she could muster with ever present innocent expression. "Yui, why are you against my and Naruto's marriage? Do you really love him that bad?"

Yui taken aback by Lala question, her face showed she really wants to know her answer. Stuttering, Yui replies honestly. "Y-Yes… Deviluke-san… I know this is sounded foolish but I am in love with Naruto, I really am. He understands me, filling the lonelinessin my everyone turned their back on me or no one could be there for me, he's only the one who is here for me. For me Naruto-kun is everything." Yui said with wistful look and sounded very sincere from her deepest heart.

Lala looked at her in surprise, if the widening eyes are the clue, even just by slightly. Lala innocent look morphed into understanding. "I understand what you mean, Yui…"

Yui snapped from her trance by Lala's sudden words, she looked at her and saw that understanding look. Feeling conflicted Yui averted her eyes.

Both of them are girls with not bright childhoods and always thrive for affection, moreover Yuuki Naruto is the only one who gives them that.

Then Lala's said something that utterly preposterous in Yui's ears. "Then, let's we both marry Naruto then we can live together with him and become sisters!"

Yui jaw was hanging down and his eyes bulged in impossible size. What Lala had said sounded absurd in the blackette ears, her law-enforcer instinct screamed to deny that improper idea but her feminine instinct demand her to accept Lala's idea.

If they cannot get Naruto for herself, sharing with Lala sounded not bad at all…

'Wait! From where did that traitorous idea appeared?' Yui tried to crush her shameless and improper idea, but the urge to become one with Naruto she suppressed for how long demands her to do so.

If she doesn't have that internal debate, everyone would hear Yui's scream about improper behavior and scolding Lala about shamelessness must be purged for Japan future's safety. Fortunately, her mulling stopped her from to do it, for now.

But Yui's logic finally asked Lala about something that make her idea seemed impossible. "But, how? Japan's law is against polygamist…"

Lala puts her finger in chin, showing her cute thinking posture, "Why we must follow that law? If Naruto becomes the king of universe, he could do as he wishes." Lala said innocently.

That struck a chord with Yui, how could she's forgetting that seemingly innocent girl in front of her is the throne holder of the entire universe.

Yui nodded begrudgingly then say said what's in her head. "Then, let me think about that."

"Hai~" Lala nodded enthusiastically. Both of them then talked about their live and what they like about subject of their affection. When the bell rang, they went back to the class. She was ignoring Naruto questioning stare and Lala jumped at Naruto and suffocating him with her rack, gaining ire from girls that have crush on Naruto and jealousy from all males in class except Saruyama Kenichi.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Flashback End<strong>_!

* * *

><p>"Yu… I… Yu—"<p>

'What to do… what to do…' Yui mind chanted that words again and again, ignoring the voice calling her from who know how long.

"Hoy… Yui! Get back to the earth!"

Yui snapped from her reverie when her brother, Kotegawa Yuu had shouted in her ears and making it rings painfully.

"What was that Nii-san?" Yui said with heated glare to Yuu. She covered her ears and hoped the uncomfortable feeling in her ears go away.

"We had called you and you just day dreaming in the middle of dinner. More importantly, what are you thinking that makes you snap the poor chopsticks in two." Yui blinked when she heard her brother. She looked at her parents that were looking at her with concerned look then to snapped chopstick in the table.

Feeling shame because improper behavior she committed. Yui blushed and mumbled apologize to her family.

"Gez~ if you were only daydreaming about Naruto someone will snatch him away, there also you never tell him your feelings aren't you?" Yuu said with teasing smirk.

Yui mind flashed to when she snapped and unconsciously announcing her crush in the class this morning. She felt her cheeks heated all of sudden and her family just looked at her oddly.

"Yui… you had confessed to him?" Yuu asked in bewilderment. Their parents also looked in curious face and silently prying their daughter love will be requited, after all Yui love to the dual-colors haired boy wasn't so subtle in the Kotegawa household and they approved the young novelist.

Yui never felt embarrassed like this in front of her family, from she is just child, they always seem laid back and uncaring, but now, this is very new for Yui, her complicated feelings isn't helping either.

"Y-Yes…" Yui stammered and shrunk to her turtleneck black sweater, hoping she could vanish from their presence.

Yuu eyes widened in disbelief and. "So, how it is? Did he accept you?"

Yui dilemma multiplied by tenfold, what she would tell them? She incidentally blurted out her feeling when she saw Naruto's self proclaimed fiancée arrived in school this morning and she's not only one who blurted the confession, is not helping her too.

Begrudgingly, Yui nodded her head. She shrunk herself in her sweater deeper than before when she saw surprises reaction from their family. Oh no, she lied to them… what has she done?

"Finally Yui-chan's love requited with Naruto-kun… oh how proud I am as your father…" Mr. Kotegawa laughed boisterously while his wife giggled.

"Oh dear, we have wait for long until this time… we told you will become old virgin without confessing your feelings to Naruto-kun."

"Yui…" Yuu suddenly said in serious voice, making her nervousness multiplied. She looked at him questioningly. "Please use protection." Yuu said with cheeky grin, his serious demeanor vanished in instant.

Yui jaw hung open and her face turned into hundred color of crimson shade after she understands what her big brother words.

"Shameless!" Yui screamed and bashing her brother to the wall and run away to her room, her embarrassment is too high for now to show her presence in front of her family.

"Ohohoho… The young live really beautiful, I envy them." Mr. Kotegawa said with wistful look.

"C'mon dear, you and me have that wonderful time long time ago." Mrs. Kotegawa reprimanded her husband.

"Ouch… Ouch… Ouch… That was the reason why I was afraid of pissing her off, but her expression really worth of pain…" Yuu mumbled and back to his chair. "So, who will tell her that we won't in home in next few days?"

The three member of Kotegawa family looked at each other then shrugged carelessly.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Next day.<strong>_

This morning, Yui and Lala had arrived at school bit sooner than usual, the reason is because Yui wants to intero—ahem, she means asking Lala what the hell she and Naruto did last night.

You see guys, this morning, Yui's training started again after two days break but when she entered Yuuki household with spare key she got from Naruto and tried to wake him up. She found naked and blushing Lala was sleeping in Naruto embrace.

Of course Yui unleashed her feminine furry to poor Naruto, the training itself full with animosity from Yui and Mikan to Lala because they know Lala had sneaked inside Naruto's room, once again after Mikan told Yui. As they were training, Lala just looked at them in wonder from sideline.

After training finished, Yui had kidnapped Lala who doesn't retaliate and went to school sooner, and now here they are, in the rooftop of Sainan high.

"Now Lala-san, tell me what you are doing with Naruto when he was asleep!" Yui demanded.

Lala tilting her head aside in thinking pose, after few seconds, she finally says something. "Hmm.. I did the funny thing with Naruto that make me feel funny and wonderful things!" Lala exclaimed with innocent glee.

Yui was thunderstruck by that. "Y-Y-You two have s-s-sex?" Yui stammered in embarrassment and anger, embarrassed because M-rated imagination in her head and anger because Lala took Naruto's virginity first.

"Sex?" Lala tilted her head in confusion. Yui just blinked in bewilderment by that.

"Y-You mean… you don't know about s-s-sex?" Lala shaking head gave Yui an answer.

"Then what did you do in last night?" Yui asked still in bewilderment.

Thinking that she didn't have anything to lose when she told Yui, Lala finally tells Yui what happened previous night and the night before blushed when she heard Lala's detailed description. Who knows Naruto could make Lala into a moaning mess when he was sleeping. But Yui has a hunch, Naruto's tenant mighthave a hand in it, not like she will tell Lala except Naruto tells her himself.

After Lala ended her explanation, Yui was torn between telling Lala about birds and bees or cursed her because her luck. However, her nature was telling her to tell Lala about the talk, and immediately gives Lala the 'talk' after she's calming herself.

When the talk finished, Yui uttered a relieved sigh. She's glad she was the one who told 'seemingly innocent' princess about sex, not some perverted people or god forbid the groping duo or Saruyama, who knows what will Lala does to reap Naruto's chastity. The repercussion and any earth law related to it ensure her too.

Unfortunately, inside Lala's never shifted innocent expression, she was thinking about anything but innocent, hell her many plans and scheme put most perverted people into shame. She's glad that earthling reproduction is similar with devilukes except tail for the bonding part and now, she could experiment anything on her and Naruto's sexual activity.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>At Devilukes royal castle.<strong>_

*Atchooo!*

Momo sneezed suddenly when she feels something dreadful surfaced again. 'D-Did Onee-sama…' Momotrailed in her head.

"Momo I finally found it!" Nana voice snapped her from her reverie. She looked at monitor and saw everything Deviluke'sbank data could get for their father's rival.

"Crimson Darkness, prototype of bio-weapon and most powerful one of them, age proximity fifty years old in galactic calendar _—one year of earth calendar is two years in galactic calendar—_, could morph his body parts into close-to-long ranged combat weaponries can use his own blood as a weapon. His signature power is Bijuudama variant: high condensed energy from balanced positive and negative energies. He can destroy an entire planet and he seemingly could fire it continuously. Second is instant teleportation in a millisecond called Hiraishin." Nana read the description in the screen.

Momo jaw hung in shock. She recalled what their father thought about Lala's fiancée. If he really was related to this personification of a god of war and destruction, he would become very powerful and… have unlimited stamina in bed.

Momo unconsciously licked her lips. She had decided that this boy would be hers before her big sister 'really' infatuated to him!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>In Yuuki house — bath room.<strong>_

Naruto feels dreadful shivers runs in his spines. Kurama also feels it, instead of dreadful feelings his shivers could be called as message that the Goddess of sex will send her priestess to Naruto soon.

'Whoever it is, I hope I he or she doesn't/**does** find me!/**us!**' both of them thought simultaneously without knowing others thought.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Back to Sainan high school rooftop.<strong>_

Yui looked at Lala who oddly stayed silent so long. Feeling concerned, Yui asked her. "Lala-san what are you thinking?"

"How I can have sex with Naruto…" Lala unconsciously roof become silent suddenly, only sound of wind could be heard.

'Why did I say that?' Lala berated herself because she had blurted that.

"You can't do that Lala-san! If there's someone who will become Naruto-kun's first that would be me!" Yui stated furiously. Lala frowned when she feels something inside of her like she was annoyed by Yui's proclamation.

"I can do that because I'm his fiancée." Lala shot back, feeling shocked because she lost temper easily, something she never did before.

"You mean self proclaimed fiancée?" Yui,who didn't want to lose, give piece of her mind.

Both of them looked at each other in eyes, imaginative sparks clashed from their eyes. Marrying Naruto is one thing, but his first is another thing in both maiden minds.

"_Ano… Lala-sama, Yui-dono. Why don't both of you become Naruto-dono first, whatever it is?"_ Peke as Lala's hairpin finally said, trying to diffuse soon to be war between Devilukean princess and earthling Kunoichi. Lala put contemplative face will Yui, once again showing shocked reaction.

"Hmmm, that was good idea Peke… good job!" Lala stated cheerily.

"Wait! That was improper things!" Yui attempted to stop whatever schemes Lala would make. Unfortunately she failed.

"I don't care about this stupid earthling law, you could decide we share Naruto's first time together or it isONLY me…" Lala said with unusual seriousness. "After all, I'm under the same roof with him." Lala smirked confidently.

Yui was fidgeting in her place. She wants to accept that idea."But…" Yui trailed. She was torn between the temptation and her moral code, there was Naruto's first time as stake and someone first time would stay forever in their heart.

She looked at Lala who still smirking. "But…" Yui trailed.

"**No buts, you must accept it!"** Devil-Yui popped in Yui's mind.

'But that was shameless act and very improper!' You mind tried to rebut.

"**Tck… tck… tck… how hypocrite you are Yui… You always have that SHAMELESS and IMPROPER image in your imagination and wet dreams about our Naruto-kun."** Devil-Yui chided playfully.

'For Naruto-kun it was an exception.' Yui tried to defend her moral, albeit weakly.

"**Tch… you are very stubborn girl… Hoora! Baka-tenshi I need help here!"** Devil-Yui shouted at above Yui's head. Instantly, there was light from nowhere and Angel-Yui appeared.

"_This time, Devil-chan is correct, Yui-chan… this is do or die situation!_" Angel-Yui said in wise tone.

Yui just deadpanned. 'Isn't angel always vindictive to devil and vice-versa?'

"_This one is exception… for Naruto-kun—"_

'I will do anything ever become devil servant and tarnished righteous path… all right I already know that!' Yui replied exasperatedly.

"_Then, do it Yui-chan… we will always rooting for you!"_ Angel-Yui said sagely.

She looked at Lala after her internal debate. Begrudgingly, she nodded her head. "This is do or die situation… I will accept it!"

Lala smirk widened. "That good Yui…" Then Lala face morphed onto wistful expression with sincere smile. "Now we could become harem sisters and live in happy life with Naruto!"

"You really love him aren't you?" Yui shook her head and smiled slightly. Lala nodded her head and has happy dance around the roof, earning another shakefrom Yui.

Yui then remembers something and asks Lala. "But, when will we—" Her hand then showed suggestive code. "—you know!" Lala puts contemplative face and silent for minutes.

"How about tomorrow so I could prepare myself?" Lala asked. Yui also thought about that, she needed preparation for finally nodded, accepting Lala's idea. Yui then asked another important thing.

"But where?"

Lala just replied bluntly. "In Naruto's house of course…where do you think?"

Yui couldn't stop but face palm and boring her glare to Lala. "We can't do that because Mikan is there." Yui hissed, earning confused look from Lala.

"What about Mikan?" Lala asked innocently.

"She will do anything to stop our plan… and she's someone that couldn't be trifled with."

"Now, that you tell me that, Mikan does seems to hate me for some reason, even though she hid it behind neutral face I could feel her presence boring onto me." The pinkette eye brows furrowed in deep thought.

Yui snorted and tells Lala. "Because, she's a shameless sister who is lusting after her own brother." Yui said with distaste.

Lala frowned. Even in devilukes, blood siblings having intimate relation is frowned upon, except her father let it happen of course. As perverted as her papa was, sometime he cannot let that forbidden relationship happen except it was a desperate situation.

"Then where?" Lala finally asked.

They fall in silent until Yui murmured something. "Love hotel…"

"What is that?" Lala asked in innocent curiosity. Yui sighed and face palmed.

"Just forget what I said, let me decide where we shall do it!"

Lala nodded in understanding. Remembering something, Lala took her smartphone Naruto had bought for her in their first shopping trip. The smartphone is pink with Imp accessories. "Yui, could you give me your number?" Lala asked innocently.

Yui nodded dumbly and took her own. They exchanged their number and when they finished, Lala beamed happily.

"Hooray! Others numbers beside Naruto, Mikan, and Papa!" Lala exclaimed childishly, complete with another idiot dance.

Yui couldn't help but blink in confusion. 'Isn't Lala-san father not in earth, how how she… You know what? Forget about it…' Yui thought then looked at her phone and blinking again. 'When I'm thinking about it, beside my family and Naruto-kun… I don't have other numbers in my contact.'

Yui shook her head in amusement, the she thought about her deal with Lala. She shook her head in bewilderment and never dreamed she will did this inappropriate scheme in the past.

It seems the talk; People do something against their nature when desperate is trueand she is perfect example of that. A lovesick girl behind stern façade that would do anything for living with her love even ditch her righteous path and siding with wingless devil who was jumping like child.

Talk about ironic.

* * *

><p>School went like usual for Yui, she and Lala went to the class when the bell rang, trying to stop Risa's blatant seduction show in public at Naruto, stopping Risa and Mio for groping Haruna, stopping Kenichi and Mio from making out in public —Yes, they are couple because Naruto and Risa decide to hook them together, and about that is for another story—<p>

Yui sighed when she finally arrived in her home. She decided to take nice shower after tiring day. Even enhanced with chakra, the stress she felt this day is really something.

Yui stopped in the hall when she found her house was empty, her trained sense tingling by unusual atmosphere in her house. Silently, she checked her house and found unusual, until…

"They aren't home for another next day without telling me before hand!" Yui murmured with malevolent aura oozing from her. She crunched the note in her hand she found in refregenerator's door.

After she took sigh to calm her temper. Yui threw the scrunched paper to nearby trash. "That's why I hate irresponsible acts." Then she went to bathroom to take nice and long hot shower.

When she was bathing and enjoying the calmness she feels, her mind frozen suddenly. 'That's right!'

Yui leaped from her bathtub only in towel and take her phone. She was immediately texting Lala about something just popped in her head.

[Lala-san my home is clear until the day after tomorrow, we could use it… —Kotegawa Yui]

Her phone blipped. She immediately opened it and reads the message.

[Yatta…good job Yui ;p —Lala Deviluke]

Yui sighed and decided to continue her disturbed bath, but deep down she has nagging feeling like she had done a bad thing. Of course she is, she had decided to use her home as the den of debauchery that beyond indecent in real life. IF the prize not worth for it, she wouldn't do this in the first place.

Yui drowned her body in bathtub until only her upper face could be seen. "My first time… with Naruto-kun, huh?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~~~~~" Yui cooed fan-girlishly that very un-Yui-ness. And Yes, Kotegawa Yui finally broke after the long time she stayed strong!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Next day.<strong>_

Naruto never felt restless like now, the reason is because his apprentice, Kotegawa Yui attitude this day. She was mostly daydreaming in her training before the school in Yuuki added all time in school. Everyone but Lala wondering what happened to uptight girl. She seemed let out the shameless act go unpunished.

From Risa and Mio daily groping routine until poor Haruna passed because small orgasm.

Kenichi and Mio blatant shown of intimacy and make out until Naruto decide to stop by himself when they half way in opening their clothes and many other things.

Everyone thought Yui was sick, oh how right they are, she's sick, a love sick.

Naruto tried to talk to her but every time he was near her, she would blush madly and scooting away.

Naruto has a hunch who is the one that make Yui act like this, but Lala's ever present innocent expression and he doesn't have any information about it make him shut up. He just waits what will happen next and he'll decide what he'll do.

When the school finished, Yui just leave the school without answering Naruto call. HE wants to know what happen to her but he has faith to Yui that she could keep herself safe.

After everyone in Yuuki household ended their dinner, Naruto blinked when he reads Yui message.

[Naruto-kun, can you visit my house now… I need talk about something important. —Kotegawa Yui]

Naruto then looked at Mikan who was washing dishes because now was her time. He nodded to himself when he finally decided he'll go to Yui's house alone. "Mikan, I have something important to do, this is about Yui's unusual behavior. Please take care of the house until I back and look after Lala…"

Mikan frowned but nodded nonetheless. She had felt this nagging dread in her stomach. She doesn't know what is it and decide to brush it off. 'Whatever it is, that wouldn't be that bad right?' Mikan asked herself, tempting the fate.

"Take care of yourself Onii-sama… I feel something bad would happen call that woman intuition."

Naruto nodded and get out from the dinner room, both sibling never saw hungry glint behind Lala's innocent green eyes.

When Naruto finally left, Lala finally moved. "Mikan… I want sleep in my room, this day was really fun and now I'm tired." Lala said with innocent eyes and fake yawn, Peke was also oddly silent this day.

Mikan just looked at Lala oddly. She was suspicious, after all Lala is known as a ball of energy and she suddenly said she was tired? Mikan's intuition screamed something amiss about this but she doesn't know what it is. In the end, she just nodded curtly.

When Lala entered her spatial room inside her wardrobe, she immediately went to some odd portal with Deviluke's latter said "YUI" on top of it.

"Peke, you can take a break now and thank you for your help today…" Lala said cheerfully.

Her hairpin glowed and morphed onto all purposes costume robot. Peke then says: _"Thank you very much Lala-sama, and good luck in your attempt with Yui-dono…"_

"Thank you Peke!" Lala smiled radiantly. "Now, let's operation: "Take Naruto's virginity with Yui, begin!" then she jumped into portal.

"_I hope your attempt is a success Lala-sama, Yui-dono…"_ Peke murmured silently before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Yui was nervous. Scratch that, nervous couldn't describe what she feels. Covered only in sky blue colored frilly tank top and hot-pants that showed much tight and she will show it to Naruto. She totally embarrassed by this prospect.<p>

"Calm down… breath in… *inhale*… breath out… *exhale*…" Yui tried to calm herself. "This is 'do or die' situation, I cannot give up now,now or never!" She tried to boost her confidence.

She waits Naruto like eternity, actually, Yui and Naruto house only few minutes when Naruto used roof as transportation way, not with usual way with the street. Even so, adrenaline pumped in her make everything seemed slow.

She decided to reminisce anything what had happened to Naruto and her, from their first meeting, then the fateful second meeting, so on until yesterday event with Lala in rooftop.

Steeling her nerves, she makes herself ready for the act that against her moral code.

But, still. She felt like god was mocking her or the love Goddess helps requiting her love in twisted way? She never thought she would commit a treacherous act like this, a t-t-t-threesome in her first time…

Even Yui is uptight and dislike something shameless, she still knows one or two about that thing, the style in intimate act she also knows too, that's thank for her curiosity.

She nearly jumped in her place when she heard bell in her house rang, indicating Naruto had arrived.

Ta-Thump

Ta-Thump

Ta-Thump

She felt her heart was beating much faster than before. With calming sigh, she went to front door.

"Yo! Yui… what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked with his usual laidback attitude. Yui decided to not answering him and tell him to follow her. "Please follow me." She said with serious voice.

Naruto raised his eyebrow but follow her nonetheless.

When they wall in the corridor and stairs, Naruto was two steps behind her. They're in silence without one decided to start conversation. Yui because she tried hard to banish her nervousness and Naruto tried to think what the hell had happened.

"**Maybe she finally lost it and wants hot passionate sex with you?"** Kurama gave his input.

'C'mon, could you stop that? That wasn't funny Kurama…'

"**Did I seem like i'm joking on you, Naruto?"** Kurama asked back. Naruto was bewildered, still couldn't fathom how Kurama can say sex related with seriousness like talk between life and death themselves? In the end Naruto decided to be silent.

They finally entered Yui's room. Naruto blinked when he saw her room, even he had seen it many times, he still bit surprised by her room.

Her room was a perfect image of feminine girl's room, bathed in light yellow and warm brown color with many cute things in the room, mainly anything about cute kitten.

Naruto blinked when he saw his first present for Yui, a pink kitten doll. He remembers he gives it to her in her thirteen birthdays and it still looks good albeit many scraps could be seen in the doll with Naruto'ssuper focused eyes. It seems Yui always use it as hugging pillow when she's asleep.

*Slam*

*Click*

Naruto startled when he heard the door being closed and locked roughly. When he tried to look back, soft and lithe arms have circled his body from behind and interlocking in his torso.

"Y-Yui?" Naruto stuttered, bit embarrassed but mainly aroused because two developed mound latched in his broad back. He could feel the softness and perkiness of it. "W-What happened to you?"

Instead answering, Yui was gripped Naruto tighter and make Naruto turned more stiffen than before. "Naruto-kun… Do you remember what I said when Lala first arrived at class?"

"Huh?" Naruto dumbfounded. He tried recalling Lala's more than eventful introduction but he couldn't remember any of it, if he's right, he had have short circuit in his brain and passed out while frozen in his place when Lala said about his semen.

"Ah-hahaha…" Naruto laughed awkwardly, earning raised eyebrow from Yui but he couldn't see it because Yui was in his back. "I'm forget, uh… let's me rephrase it, I kind of having fainting spell when Lala said that absurd thing…" Naruto scratched his cheek, momentary forgetting his and Yui position.

"So you forgot it…" Yui trailed and sounded disappointed but before Naruto could say something. Yui continued: "Then let me tell you once again."

Yui released her hold at Naruto and spins him until her crush is facing her. Gulping her saliva and steeling her nerve, Yui finally confesses. "Naruto-kun… I… I like you since long time ago, this feeling isn't just 'like' of best friend or other formal relationship, I like you as girl likes a boy." Yui stated with utter seriousness. "Naruto-kun… I… L-Love you…"

She finally said that three words. She finally said she loves him, in true confession not puny outburst she had done before.

Yui was waiting nervously for Naruto's answer. When she saw him, he was frozen, eyes wide and mouth curved into 'O' shape, showing her that he was shocked by her confession.

Naruto snapped from his state and looked at Yui's light brown eyes with serious but also bit uncertainly. He finally asked back. "But… why?" Come Naruto's crooked reply.

Yui took a deep breath and telling him her reason. "Because you're special person to me…" Yui held her hand in her chest and looked at Naruto with light-brown eyes full of affection. Her nervousness was gone, just sincere and adoration for man in front of her.

"You had come to me when no one was here for me… You ceased the darkness that threatened to swallow me. You give me this funny feeling every time I'm around you… You always there for me… and unknown to me, I have fallen for you… but, I never had theconfidence to tell you, until now… I finally have power to say this to you, my deepest desire and sincere feeling for you. Naruto-kun… I love you."

Naruto was rendered speechless, hell even Kurama wasn't saying anything as long when Yui confessed, not even a single sexual joke like usual. He don't know what he must to do, Kurama's odd silence didn't help him either. But, something bugged his mind.

'Why Yui finally told him now? Why not sooner if she really like him from long time ago? Why she must wait until Lala—' Naruto train of thought halted. 'Of course this certainly is Lala doing, but why? Kurama can you tell me, what had happened?'

Unfortunately, the perverted fox stayed in silence. Naruto knows Kurama wasn't sleeping but why he doesn't answer him. His attempt entering his subconscious was blocked by Kurama. Why that crazy fox suddenly ditched him? But, he remembered he couldn't think about that trivial things now, he had Yui as his biggest problem right now.

Naruto looked at Yui's mesmerizing honey colored eyes and puts serious face, eliciting mild flush in Yui's cheeks. "Is this one of Lala's scheme?" Naruto asked bluntly.

Yui was shocked because Naruto could know about that. 'How does he know—' Yui holds her urge to face palm. Of course he knows! Who was she kidding right now, in front of her is Yuuki Naruto, jack of all trade for you, can do anything you asked him.

But, sudden interval from the subject of their conversation saved Yui's skin.

"Did someone call me?" Lala burst out from Yui's wardrobe, earning squeak from blackette and deadpan from Naruto.

"How? When? Forget it!" Yui sighed doesn't need another thought in her already stressed mind right now.

"I used 'Whirl-Whirl space door-kun' a space portal door that connect my wardrobe with you Yui!" Lala announced with pride in her voice.

Naruto pinched Lala's cheek and stretched it like rubber. His face was still in deadpan. "Now, Lala-chan… what kind of scheme you're pulling here…" Naruto asked, but no malice in his voice. But, for Naruto surprise, instead wailing like usual Lala softly garbed Naruto's hand and stops it from pinching her cheek.

Lost the innocent looks in her eyes and replaced by serious twin green orbs. "Naruto-kun… I know you may think that I have hand in Yui sudden confession and yes, I am. " Lala confessed, she looked at Yui's honey colored orbs that filled with hope and fear then back to surprised crimson orbs. "But, I did this because she also fell in love with you, like me. You couldn't just hanging her like this and run away or stalling for her answer."

Now, Naruto was certainly taken aback by Lala's statement, he knows that Lala hiding many things behind that façade, but this… is out of his thought.

"Female's heart is a fragile thing Naruto…" Naruto blinked when he heard that similar phrase. He got image of beautiful blonde women with same seriousness with similar green eyes also shine with no argument light. "…We are delicate creature that could easily be destroyed because something simple andcould affect us in horribleway, more than any horrible things in universe. Even you couldn't understand female feeling, you can at least try to understand it and you will understand it in future."

'Did she put put me with that maiden heart crap similar what Tearju did to me years ago?' Naruto asked to no one, but after his odd silence his partner replied.** "Shut up and listen to her, Naruto… I want to know where this would end, last time, you and Tearju ended in very passionate sex for twelve hours nonstop. I hoped it end in similar way."**

Naruto face palmed mentally, he decided to cut his connection with Kurama and back to Lala who circled them and stopped behind Yui. She grabbed blackette shoulders softly and continues. "Both my and Yui's feelings is same thing Naruto, we love you with all of our hearts, we just need your answer. We already decided to share you and human anti-polygamist law will be damned, you are future king of Universe and this puny law wouldn't affect our dream to live with you, you will accept us in your heart and we will be married together, I, you and Yui will live together happily." Lala gives Yui reassuring smile and Yui smiles back to her. "If you aren't in love with us yet, we will make you! Now, tell us Naruto…You have never answered my question about this yet. I want to know what do you think about me especially. Tell me and Yui what do you think about us?"

Naruto was stood frozen in his place, trying to digest Lala's unusual mature words, or was that her true self's sound. His mind was working in very fast speed. Kurama's mad laughter wasn't helping him in his task too.

'What the fuck? Did they unofficially make a harem for me, without my input on it? And, the fuck with that possessiveness Lala had exuded? Did they really love me that far? But, I just know Lala for short time and Yui… I can't do this damn it… arghhh… I was in total confusion!' Naruto screamed and scratched his hair in frustration mentally. But outward appearance, he remained in stillness with blank look.

"**Naruto, I think you know the answer…"** Kurama quipped suddenly.

'What do you mean?'

"**You know what I mean, you want both of the—"**

'God damn it, Kurama! This time isn't suited with your perverted joke!' Naruto snapped at his tenant. Kurama aura instead of him immediately changed, Naruto rant halted immediately. He knows this feeling really well. This feeling is the feeling where Kurama shows his serious side.

"**Uzumaki Naruto… No, Yuuki Naruto now, hear me well boy!"** Naruto flinched mentally when he heard the steel in last part. Kurama never use that kind of word he was thousand percent serious.**"I know you longest than other being in this twisted world Naruto, remember I was sealed in you when you're just one hour old."** Kurama voice softened.

"**I knows what you thrive in this word Naruto. I know it because I know everything behind your happy go lucky façade when we still in Konoha or your stoic and tough exterior when you're in outer space. I understand you when no other doesn't understand you. You thrive for love and affection Naruto… something you got when you meet Tearju Lunatique years ago. But after you merged with Yuuki Rito, you sacrificed your freedom, everything you had gained from the sake of that boy, you've hold yourself from being selfish and stayed on the earth for boy's sake, thats also the reason you don't go to outer space yet to search your other half."** Kurama voice sounded sorrowful in the end.

Naruto unconsciously shed tears, shocking Lala and Yui. They were confused what happened to him, he just frozen with blank look then crying.

"Naruto… Naruto what happen?" Lala shook his shoulder but he still frozen in his place. Yui has inkling feeling what happened to him and gives Lala gesture to wait until Naruto finished whatever he did.

Inside, Naruto and Kurama conversation continued. 'Then, what I must do Kurama? I can't be selfish for the kid's life…'

"**Live your life to fullest and don't hold yourself back like what you always did. You always screw anything in front of your path and never give up, isn't that your nindo? Your shinobi's ways? Then live your life into fullest."** Kurama then activated another trait Naruto had gained as his host, the empathy.

Naruto immediately gets bombarded by Lala and Yui's feeling. Concern, worries, loves, adoration, admiration, and other positive way.

"**You felt it aren't you, Yuuki Naruto? Show them what you always did, become selfless idiot and wouldn't make them sad by accepting their feeling to you, that trait is what make me respect you, the third human I ever respected beside Rikudo-Jiji and Ashura, his youngest son. I believe in the end everything would end well for you and I KNOW YOU HAVE THAT FOR THEM TOO!"**

'Kurama…' Naruto stopped crying. 'Thank you… for anything, I think I know what I must do… hehe, I don't know what I will become without you with me…'

"**Don't become mushy-mushy all of sudden kit, now give them your answer and screw their brains out for me." **Kurama then shut their mental connection.

Naruto snapped and back to real life. He blinked and looked at worried Lala and Yui and cleans his he smiled. "Sorry for worrying you girls…" Naruto apologized.

"Ah… don't worry Naruto and sorry if my word from before make you sad and angry…" Lala said with shame filled voice, surprising Yui that Lala has it in her that seemingly shameless.

Naruto shook his head denying Lala's word. "No Lala, I'm who actually must say sorry. I just hang your feeling and attempt to stallthe answers you and Yui both needed, without thinking this is really important to both of you." Naruto said truthfully, shocking both girls.

In instant, Yui nervousness was back into full force and oddly Lala also affected by that, even she always said she will makes Naruto love her. It seems, her statement only word for boost her confidence because after all Naruto is her first.

Seemingly in eternity, Naruto finally gives them their answer. "I'm sorry Yui and Lala, I can't give same feeling as you two—"

That sentence has an effect that they never thought how big the scale is. Slowly but surely. Their hearts were started to crack but they tried to hold themselves together, waiting until the end. Fortunately…

"—yet," Naruto replied, once again choosing to remain honest. Before Yui and Lala could respond negatively, he pulled them in group hug.

"But I do feel something. I don't know if it's the bond after so long we're known each other Yui and Lala too, even just few days, her 'mishap' make my life was lively and I started something to you." Naruto quoted mishap part, eliciting giggle from blackette and pout from pinkette.

He continued. "I like to think it is maybe your scheme now seems to imply that the bond I felt may pushes emotions already present bit. But, I do care for you two, and I feel something... and I believe that, much like a small bud will one day grow into beautiful flower, what I feel for you right now will eventually flourish into something truly wonderful, something I always denied because my personal 'problem'." His hands in their back tenderly caressed the skin behind their clothes in circular motion, and he smiled at them. "No more distancing myself from my precious people and in time, I am positive that this feeling will turn into love."

Yui and Lala couldn't help but closed their eyes tightly, tears threatening to fall from their closed eyes. They felt relieved that Naruto finally told them the truth about his feeling.

Yui never felt this glad, she now knows her feeling isn't onesided and she has chance to be with Naruto, even she must share with the alien princess, but, she doesn't care. Deep down, even truly shameless her feeling is, she had accepted Lala in her heart and in their soon to be three way relationship. However, she wouldn't say it loud, because it was her nature.

Yui pushed herself from Naruto embrace, surprising the duel-colored boy and startling the princess of universe.

Before they could ask 'why?', Naruto feels wet, moist and soft sensation touched his lips. He knows what this feeling is, this was Yui's lips. She had kissed him.

Slowly and carefully, Naruto kissed Yui back, eliciting moan of approval from his long time apprentice.

Lala who saw that smiled in relief, she was glad everything turned well and Naruto accept them, especially her. However she frowned when she feels annoyed because they left her alone like third wheels, this relation is polygamous not monogamous damn it!

Getting idea, Lala bend her body downward then with swift and strong movement, she tore Naruto pants and boxer.

Naruto pushed Yui from their heated kiss when he feels Lala tore his pants and boxer, earning groan of displeasure for head of disciplinary committee.

Naruto stiffened when he feels soft and lithe hand belonged to girl grabbed his member soft yet firmly. He couldn't see what Lala did because Yui's body effectively blocking her. He traveled his eyes alongside Yui to their lower part.

They widened their eyes when they saw Lala wide open mouth ready to eat Naruto's member.

Yui was shocked when she saw Naruto size and knowing it wasn't in it full erect stat not helping ease her nervous too, but she also feels intrigued with what Lala will do in that position—oh!

Yui mind finally understood what Lala would do but she just looks at pinkette as Naruto tried desperately to stop her. After all, this is true reason of their plan.

Naruto's desperate attempt to stopping Lala was proven futile as she engulfed Naruto's manhood in her oral orifice, jerking Naruto because the long pleasure feeling he always thrived but suppressed.

"L-Lala... what you're doing?" Naruto asked with strained voice, desperately holding his groan of pleasure escaped his throat.

Lala wasn't answering Naruto and continues bobbing her head up and down, skillfully giving him fellatio.

As she gave her service, she glancing at Yui with meaningful look that Yui understands immediately. Yui sprang in action, doing her part.

Yui pushed Naruto until he dropped, his back in Yui's soft bed. Before Naruto could retaliate, Yui kissed him again, fiercely, subduing any attempt of retaliate from the secret human/bio-weapon hybrid.

Naruto couldn't help but succumbing to his lust. He fiercely replied Yui's sloppy kiss that becoming better in each passing time. Tongues were massaging each other, biting other lips playfully, travelling inside other mouths.

Lala job in Naruto's lower region also provided him untold amounts of pleasures. The princess was bobbing her headskillfully, up and down, sucking his shaft in agonizing slow or sometimes pleasuring rough and fast. Her tongue swirled at his manhood, eliciting groan of approval from Naruto's blocked mouth.

He knew he couldn't keep his half and decade worth of pent up sexual desire _—the girls nightly activities were uncounted because Kurama's doing—_and the effect would be fatal if he didn't stop Naruto threw Yui with one hand to her bed and stopped Lala's oral job.

"Naruto/-kun?" Both girls asked between their disappointed groan. Naruto face shifted onto questioning and unsure expression and asked them.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked. "I mean, is this really what you want? Isn't this bit too soon..."

Yui placed a finger over Naruto's lips while Lala grabbed his shoulder gently. They sent reassuring smile to unsure man they loved dearly. "Yes, we are..." They stated simultaneously with reassuring smile. "We need this for our confidence Naruto-kun." Yui added, Lala nodded to him and caressing his cheek.

Naruto grabbed the hand in front of his face, kissing Lala's finger before bringing her hand down. "So long as you have no regrets." He smiled, right before leaning down and kissing her. A shadow clone popped to existence and gives Yui hot steaming kiss. Then his clone started his stimulation on Yui, preparing her as the originaldealt the tailed pinkette.

A moan, intense and deep and passionate, rang out, muffled only slightly by Naruto's mouth.

Lala tore Naruto sweater and shirt off in impatient then opened her mouth, allowing Naruto's tongue to meet hers in the center. As saliva swirled around their tongues, Naruto pushed Lala against the floor.

She groaned when he pressed his weight into her and felt his arousal pushing against her crotch. The fabric of her dress rubbed against her deliciously, sending ripples across her thighs.

Her panties began to stain with the slight flow of love juices that came out from the feel of this long, hard shaft, and the knowledge that it would soon be inside of her, feeling excited by the prospect she finally becomes one with man that stolen her heart.

When Naruto took his mouth off hers, Lala wanted to protest. She would have too, but any complaint she might have expressed died on her lips when the blond male nibbled on her ear and caressing her leathery tail. She gasped, then did so again when his erection ground against the thin fabrics protecting her crotch one more time. Her fingers grasped the back of his shirt, the fabric bunching together.

She didn't know when she lost her clothing, but somehow, between the times Naruto spent nibbling and sucking on her ear and caressing her tail from the base to the tip before playing with it tip, her dress fell away. She was glad Naruto patient and not tore the white dress and green sea topping he bought her in their first shopping trip. Lala really treasures everything he gave her.

Now, she only wore pink bra and panties with frill and cute red ribbon in it, simple but exuding aura of innocent that contrast with her lustful and hungry look.

Naruto kissed his way down her body, bypassing her breasts for the moment in favor of the area between her legs. He set her thighs on his shoulders, holding her up, and admired the alien princess from this new angle.

The damp panties she wore really didn't cover much anything because it was transparent now, he could see the way the light fabric stretched across her lips, forming a camel toe.

He took in a deep breath through his nose, inhaling the scent of her arousal. "You smell absolutely divine. I can't wait to taste you, Lala-chan." he told her, right before putting his lips onto her panties covered core.

The moan that escaped Lala's lips was like euphoric feeling to his ears. Naruto wanted, needed to hear more of that melodious sound.

He pulled her panties down, allowing it to glide across her womanly hips and amazing legs, that couldn't be there in other girls around her age, maybe Yui but she was an exception. He then received his first glimpse of Lala's maidenhood. She has pink pubic hair, thin and still growing.

Glistening in the light, a trace amount of juice trailing down her legs, Lala's pussy looked almost like a pair of lips. He could tell they'd never been penetrated by anything, maybe finger if his hunch about Lala's true personality is a clue. But, they were, in a word, unspoiled.

"Naruto-kun... makes me yours, please..." Lala pleaded with husky and lustful voice that he swore no one but him, ever heard that. Naruto looked up. Her cheeks, no her face and body flushed in rose color, she seems really horny now.

It was kind of mind wrecking to see the normally innocent princess actually bold and straight forward girl.

Before Lala could ask why he stopped, Naruto placed his mouth against the lips of her pussy and began to give her a slow, deep kiss with his tongue.

"Oo—oh!~" Lala gasped. Her hands went to Naruto's head, grabbing a fist-full of hair as his tongue penetrated her folds, exploring the furthest reaches of her vaginal cavity. Her love cave was warm and wet and tasted incredible, like honey almost. What a pleasant flavor.

He had tasted many kind of alien with near human appearance before he met Tearju, with farthest from human appearance is their skin color or their pointy ears, but this is the first time he tastes Devilukean.

Did all devilukes woman taste like her or it is only Lala tastes like honey?

"Aa—ah! Aa—ahn!"

Listening to the melodious moan Lala made as he liberally ate her out, Naruto lost himself in the feel of his tongue in her pussy, of her taste and her intoxicating scent. He wanted more. He needed more. Naruto knew the gorgeous, pink-haired princess was close.

Just a little bit further with a tail massage and she would tip over the edge.

"N-Naru-some—something attempting t-to―a-a~~~ahn!"

That tiny push came in the form of Naruto rubbing tip of her tail against her clit.

Lala's body quaked. Her legs clamped around Naruto's head. A deluge of lubrication flowed into his mouth, and Naruto did not hesitate to drink it all up. After the fluids decreased to a trickle, he lapped up the little bit he missed that started to run down her legs.

Lala nearly collapsed. Her legs wobbled and shook, turning to jelly. Only her thighs resting on Naruto's shoulders prevented her from falling.

He continued to slowly lick her inner thighs and the area around her labia, enjoying the sweet honey-like flavor, while allowing her a moment to regain her strength.

Naruto looked up from where his face was situated between Lala's thighs. The gorgeous teenager princess looked even more stunning than before. Her body glistened in the soft lighting from Yui's room, covered in sweat, and her long hair, silky and wet, held a glimmer as it stuck to her body and face with a sort of eroticism that he found appealing.

Placing one last kiss on her quivering pussy, Naruto began to kiss his way up her body.

As he moved up, strong arms wrapped around Lala's waist to support her,he kissed between her breasts, moving past them again, this time in favor of kissing her lips,her actual lips. Not her nether lips.

Not even caring that she could taste herself, Lala moaned into his mouth and kissed him hungrily. Her tongue, already pushing into his mouth, began to relish in the taste of the only male in galaxy who stole her heart and her own love juices.

Slender arms locked around Naruto's neck. In return, his hands went down to her ass, gripping it, squeezing it, enjoying to feels her rear, slick with sweat. His other hand was still playing her super sensitive tail, turning her horny state by tenfold.

He proceeded to lift her up, with Lala wrapping her legs around his waist, her feet hooking themselves together at the small of his back just above his butt. Without her dress, she could feel his cock twitching, rubbing against her lower lips and the bottom of her ass crack, and her moan let him know this when he pulled her body flush against his.

He carried her to the bed, next to Yui who was whimpering like a slut under his clone. He felt intrigued what his clone did to her... meh, he would know latter. His mind finally back to Lala.

Lala was mostly recovered from her intense orgasm. She groaned in impatient. "Naruto... insert your hot, hard and awesome genital in mine now... I can't wait any longer." She then looked at the thing standing straight at attention between his legs hungrily.

"Ara..."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow when he heard Yui chocked sound. He looked at her and saw she was staring at his manhood in surprise. Only thing in Yui head right now is; how could that thing fit in her hole.

Before Naruto could ask her, Lala's voice snapped him.

"N-Naruto... Insert... it... now!"

Naruto looked at the princess owlishly. Did she just demand him to fuck her with the tone of queen in her time in month?

He then smiled. "Don't worry." He lay down on top of her, his shaft lubricating itself by rubbing up and down her lips with big, long strokes. As Lala moaned, He kissed her again, while also lining himself up to penetrate Lala's body. When he felt the mushroom tip of his dick just barely penetrating her folds, he looked into her eyes and thrust everything in.

Lala groaned when she felt his throbbing hard cock penetrate her body, pushing deeply into her love passage straight to deepest part of her sex hole, without any restrictions except the tight muscles of her cavern.

He only know from alien's talk that female Deviluke an didn't have hymen and their carnal hole tight beyond beliefs is the only clue if they're still virgin, seems that was right.

For Lala it was extremely uncomfortable. It felt like she was being stretched beyond what she could hold. While she glad devilukes didn't have hymen like earthling or other kind of aliens, it did not change how much he stretched her out. By the time Naruto stopped pushing into her, it felt like he had stuffed her womb.

"There—" Naruto whispered, breathing through his nose. "I'm in."

Lala looked down to see that he was indeed all the way inside of her. She could see his hips as they pressed into her pelvis, a light smattering of curly light brown mixed with crimson hair showing just above their connection.

"How do you feel?"

"Stuffed,"Lala said, "like something is stretching me out to the point where I feel like I'm about to be torn apart, however it feels pleasant nonetheless and I'm happy finally become one with you Naruto."

"Then let me make sure you get pleasure you never ever felt before."

Lala moaned as Naruto pulled out until just his head was still inside of her. He then pushed it back in, starting slowly so as to give her body time to adjust.

"You feel so amazing, Lala..." Naruto groaned as he pushed himself back inside of her. "You're so warm, so tight."

"Ha...ah—ahn! I-I'm v-virgin after all... a~ahn~" was the last legible sentence Lala managed to get out, before she was reduced to incoherent moaning.

Naruto began to pick up the pace, pulling his dick out before allowing it to get sucked back into her tight and warm genital.

Looking at the beauty he was thrusting into, his eyes landed on her still bra covered chest. They looked confined,restricted. Which wasn't only a shame but also a crime to couple inmiddle of ? Why was he letting those luscious, beautiful tits be constricted by a bra?

He reached out and grabbed the offending article of clothing. He released the clasp in Lala's back. Two large globes sprang free when they were freed from their restraint. Lala's breasts were magnificent, bouncing and jiggling as he continued thrusting into her.

He'd seen them without clothing on before, but never minds of it. However, now he would admit she had the best chest from her age groups. Her breast skin unblemished, they were capped with large pink nipples that were hard before he even undid her bra.

While his left hand grabbed her tail, his right grabbed Lala's breast and began to kneed the flesh and tweak her nipple, his mouth latched onto the other.

"O—oh~ Narutooo~!" Lala cried out as Naruto's tongue flipped the hardened pinky bud. He swirled around it, coating her skin in a trail of saliva, before taking it between his teeth and giving a gentle tug.

"U~uh!U~uh! Aa~ah—a~ahn!"

Music permeating Naruto's ears; cries of ecstasy along with the sounds of wet, sweaty flesh slapping against each other and the muffled groans and grunts of Naruto once he worked out a steady rhythm. Both of them have forgotten Yui who also in mess by Naruto's clone handwork.

"N-Na—ah—ruto~ooh~!" Lala didn't say his name. It was a mix between a moan and a scream.

Naruto thought it was the sexiest sound to have come out of her mouth yet. He felt her walls tighten around him. It soon became nearly impossible to keep moving as she was gripping him so hard. It was almost painful.

"Naruto~oOH! S-Something... Something come again..oh! A-a-ahn! A~AHN!"

Lala's cavernous genital gripped him tighter. The muscles in her body began to contract: her butt cheeks clenched; her toes curled; her fingers clutched Naruto's back, scraping his skin and leaving red marks that soon healed courtesy of Kurama's chakra in him,along with the contractions, a flood of lubricant gushed around Naruto's cock, wet and slippery and allowing him to start really working her over again without any pain.

He prolonged her orgasm for as long as he could, pump in and out of her. After five minutes Naruto was thrusting Lala's abused womanhood. Lala's body stopped writhing and spasming. She slumped to the bed in post orgasmic trance. Her chest, covered in an amalgamation of hers and Naruto's combined sweat, bounced and jiggled as she sucked in deep breaths of air. Her pussy quivered as Naruto pulled himself out, spilling Lala's juices onto the bed and her inner thighs.

The sight of a glistening, exhausted, entranced and half conscious Lala was magnificent, one that Naruto would remember for the rest of his life, though it is an understatement because it was his sex after half and decade he'd hold his sexual desire.

Naruto then looked at Yui who bites her lower lips in frustration and nervousness and was already alone. Then the memories from his clone finally assimilated in his brain after the pleasure of sex with Lala blocked his mind from anything except pleasuring the princess. It seems, Yui incidentally bit the clone's mouth hard until it ceased from exist.

Naruto then watched her erotic body, glistening in her room light because sweats and her juices.

Naruto licked his lip and scooting toward her, multiplying the nervous feeling in her but reducing her frustration because her body knows it would feel the pleasant feeling more.

"Yui-chan... you sure about this... before we can't undo anything..." Naruto asked. Yui chewed her bottom lip and contemplating will she continue this after she saw how bad Naruto screwed Lala's inside out, but her frustrated lust wants her to continue and she needs this, for becoming one with Naruto.

Finally her desire is overpowering her nervousness and she nods curtly.

Naruto fell forward slowly until Yui's large chest mashed into his muscled one. Her breasts were squished together, pressing up on him and making him hyper aware of her larger than average bust for earthlings teenager's standard. 'Maybe her Kunoichi training help it bit.' Naruto thought. His hands planted themselves firmly on his apprentice firm derriere. Naruto mind inwardly mused on how inappropriate this kind of relationship is but his unbidden desire and Kurama told him to screw it!

A loud moan released from Yui's hampered mouth spurned Naruto to continue his actions.

He grabbed and groped and squeezed the firm yet pliant flesh of Yui's muscular ass while his hands were busying themselves, their mouths were just as occupied. Naruto captured her lower lip between both of his, suckled on it, and then switched to her upper lip.

He continued along this vein, before pushing himself a step further. His tongue passed her lips, licking at her teeth.

Yui couldn't help but moan shamelessly from a particularly hard squeeze in her ass cheeks that eliciting tingle of pleasure in her nerves, her mouth opening, and he slipped his tongue inside.

Short, stifled noises escaped Yui's lips as their tongues swirled around, their saliva mixing and coating the inside of their mouths. Their tongues would push and pull, hook and curve, dancing and playing to create sensations that were as pleasurable that addicting to Yui.

Loud slurping and smacking emitted from their activities, echoing around the room in a way that should not be possible due to the acoustics.

"Naruto-kun..."Yui mewled as their kiss broke, the need for oxygen becoming too great. The young woman sucked in great, heaping lungful of air, before she was able to begin speaking again. "Let's do this gently?"

Naruto couldn't hold his urge to tease Yui who look cute with her alabaster white skin reddened by heat she feels. "Do what Yui-chan?"

Yui stammered by Naruto's question, didn't know that the alien—slash—ninjawas teasing her. "S-S-Se-Sex..."

Naruto smirk impossibly widen and his next sentence sending shudder in Yui's entire body."Oh... how shameless apprentice you're, Yui-chan... asking her own teacher to have sex..."

Oddly, Yui turned on more by what Naruto implied. Her mind told her to screw that shameless and inappropriate crap and take Naruto immediately, but her body already did the deed as her naked lower region was grinding Naruto's twitching manhood, threatening to eat that piece of meat soon without thinking what will happen.

"Ara... whoever had thought Kotegawa Yui has shameless body like this." Naruto continued his tease.

Impossibly, Yui's crotch grounded faster. Her womanhood was dripping with her shameless juice. Then she said something that taken Naruto aback.

"Yes..." Yui voice low in whisper first, but raised next. "Yes... Shishou, I'm such a shameless girl that has love and has been lusting after her teacher. Please punish this shameless student, fuck me, screw me silly until I moan and whimper like a whore. Make me yours, Shishou. Make me your bitch!" Yui shouted in frustration.

Naruto was frozen with jaw hung agape. Scratch that previous statement, he was in total shock, heck Kurama also frozen in shock inside him.

'Did I flip a switch for Yui-chan personality?'

**"Don't know. But it seems she's shameless type in bed... like Tearju: meek in everyday life and she's a screamer in bed."** Kurama said helpfully. Naruto inwardly nodded, when he thought about that, Lala is straight forward type in bed and it tied with her smart, genius, calculative, cunning personality behind her innocent facade. So, Yui is shameless type, very ironic if you know how hateful she is to shameless people in usual day.

**"Snap out of it Naruto... the vixen tries desperately to claim you..."**

Kurama's warning snapped Naruto back to living world. Right what he said, Yui was desperately trying to claim him by thrusting her hip but no avail. Her still virgin-lubricated pussy always slipped when she tried to make Naruto's huge dick in her.

"Ugh... damn it, why didn't it enter my cunt yet." Yui whined in frustration.

Pitying her because how desperate she seemed. Naruto finally pointed his manhood into Yui's wet hole. When the mushroom shaped head entering her canal, Yui's body gasped then moaned as sensations of mild orgasm washed over her only by the tip entrance. It wasn't long until she back from heaven.

She looked at Naruto with longing, passion, adoration, and love. She stopped Naruto before he could pierce her virgin vagina. Her hands clasped in ram seal for moment then moved to her lower stomach, where her vagina cavern is and glowing with soft green.

'Shousen no Jutsu.' Naruto thought. He'd taught Yui and Mikan that technique.

He remembers in his mission to get Tsunade back as fifth Hokage, Shizune foolishly tried to taught her Shosen no Jutsu by keeping a near-death fish alive without thinking his abysmal chakra control because Kurama in him. After Jiraiya told her Naruto couldn't do that and didn't need that technique, Shizune finally gave up teaching him but the information Shizune had taught him buried deep in his mind until he remembered it years ago and taught it to them.

As her hands still glowing, Yui nodded at Naruto. With swift and powerful thrust, Naruto finally deflowered his apprentice. No pained expression or discomfort in Yui beautiful face. She had another orgasm by Naruto's shaft filled her core deep until grazing her inner wall.

If Naruto wasn't feeling bit discomfort by how tight Yui is, he certainly sweat dropped now. It seems not only Yui's attitude in bed that was shameless, but her body is much worse.

Naruto started to pumps his body in and out, making Yui squirmed underneath him, mewling and moaning in each thrust.

"Aa~ah! Aa~ah―Aa~ahn!"

Yui cried out, her hips bucking wildly as he worked her over.

He curved inwards, finding that sweet spot, which increased her cries to keening wails and caused a deluge of love juice to pour out from between her blocked passage. Her walls tightened around him and hips clenched. She gripped his head until the pressure she put on him caused his ears to ring. Naruto waited until Yui was nearing her climax, when her wails of ecstasy had reached their peak and her body was a mass of quivering, thrashing flesh, and then let his thumb find her clitoris and give it a good rub.

"Oo~oh god!Shishou~~~!"

After reaching a heavenly bliss, Yui's body went slack. Her arms became limp, like doll's arms without string, and her legs fell and hips fell back on the bed, going still except for the occasional twitch.

Naruto smiled as he let go of her breasts he groped amid their heated sex and began kissing his way back up her body.

He thought about going down, but decided that would be overkill. Yui wasn't ready for what he could do with his tongue, and her body, from what he'd seen so far, was extremely sensitive.

In all the years he had been alive as crimson darkness, and with allthe woman he'd sexed up, none of them had responded as enthusiastically to his ministrations as she did, even Tearju, which was impressive because he'd caused women to pass out from an overload of pleasure before.

He licked and kissed his way up her sweat covered body, enjoying the salty sweet flavor of her skin. When he reached her face, Naruto saw that Yui's eyes had glazed over, their luster slightly gone. He also noticed that drool was leaking out of the corner of her mouth. Deep, heavy breaths emerged from her mouth, sucking air in, then blowing it out. The act caused her chest to heave, which sent her breasts bouncing and jiggling in ways that made him want to begin playing with them again. He didn't, and instead leaned down and let his tongue lap up the drool leaking from her mouth, dragging it across the surface of her skin.

Naruto then dipped his tongue into her mouth, stirring the saliva that had built up inside of Yui's mouth around.

The woman stirred, then began to respond, letting her own tongue dance against his. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, though, as Naruto soon pulled back, smiling when she gave a mewling complaint. He began to kiss Yui again. While the girl began to respond to his affections, Naruto reached down between her legs and gently spread her thighs apart. However he was stopped by pair of lithe arms that circling his neck.

"Ara… Naruto… did you forget me?" Lala sultry voice stopped him. He looked behind and in instant Lala's lips kissed his. They exchanging pleasure and saliva for full minutes before Lala broke free and went to limping Yui, earning raised eyebrow from Naruto.

Lala dropped in top of Yui half conscious body and their breast pressed together, making the luscious mound of flesh spilled outside. Their nearly matched color skin with sparkle glisten blended together. Lala then placed her spreading crotch straight in top Yui swollen one and spread both her and Yui's womanhood. "Now… now Naruto… the night still early and you haven't released yet… so eat us together." Lala said sultrily.

Twice in a single night Naruto's jaw slackened. The erotic scene in front of him is ridiculous sexy beyond belief, it was an illegal move woman could pull off!

"**NOT FOR US!"** Kurama roar snapped Naruto from his shocked state. His cock twitched in agonizing way, wanting to re-sheath itself to two sheath provided by Lala and Yui. **"Now my boy, hold your horse and show 'em what we have!"** Again, Kurama roared by challenge in front of his host.

Naruto licked his suddenly dried lip, he re-pointed his body in front of Yui's and Lala's carnal hole. In swift movement. Naruto thrust his shaft into Lala pussy first, then draws it and re-sheath it on Yui in precise movement.

"Ah—hn~ Yesss." Lala moaned and hissed in bliss.

"*Squeak* Uh! Ahh! Naruto-kuuun~" Yui uttered startled squeak before started moaning together with Lala. Naruto thrust his body to two girls like piston in motorcycle. Each precise and swift movement was ended deep inside them, hitting their inner walls.

Between the ultimate pleasures the two girls feel, Lala latched her mouth to Yui slightly opened mouth, gaining short of pause from Naruto before he continued on. Lala and Yui were kissing each other heatedly hands clamped each other in empathetic grips as their body followed the rhythm of Naruto fast trust.

Moans, groans, screams, whimpers and skin hitting skin resounding in Kotegawa Yui's room for two hours straight. Lala and Yui are in mess, their body moved in bobbing motion in Naruto pumping motion, they lay motionless with fucked silly faces and drool escaped their lips, they're in total mess. Yui was glad she knows how to empower herself with Chakra or she's sure she would pass out right now, even she's in her last strand of consciousness. Lala still very much normal, not in normal ways but in every sense of girl in ecstasy because the pleasure of sex, but she was very much better than Yui.

Amid the bombarding and unstoppable pleasure washing over them, they understand that both of them are really out classed by Naruto god-like stamina. In two hours, Yui had orgasmed around a dozen times while Lala pocketing two dozen continuous orgasms. They were sprawling on the mattress with drenched skin because their own juices and sweats, still clinging to other like their life depended on it, or it is their consciousness? Whatever it is, they tried desperately to stay awake in the middle of overload pleasure drowning their system and hoped Naruto, who still pumping at them vigorously will release his semen soon.

Then their prayer had been answered by goddess of sex when Naruto speed up, eliciting breathless gasp from the two young women.

"N-Naah—Rutooo~ n-not too fast!" Lala stammered incoherently.

"Y-Yesss… I can't… t-take t-thisss agonizzzing feelingsss more than t-thisss…" Yui hissed between her pants.

But their luck had cut short because Naruto didn't answering their plea and just pumping faster and faster. Naruto couldn't think anymore, he finally feels it, the rush and thrill before he released. He'd felt it come and soon, he'll explode. As he was pumping and thrusting like possessed by his unsatisfied inner beast, no pun intended, Naruto finally talked between gasps and groans. "Y-Yui… L-Lala… please hang on for few moments, I feel it… my release… I feel it…"

"Yes—ah… do that fast—mmph~! I can't hold—hah any longer… unh!" Yui whimpered.

"I-Inside… Ah~ Narutooo~ insideee~, now isn't my reproduction time ofyear." Lala pleaded desperately. As female deviluke, she's only have menstruation cycle once a year and in a week after her menstruation end, she will be sterile before next cycle for reproduction time.

Hearing their plea, Naruto slammed his swollen dick inside Yui and Lala who desperately trying to stay awake. Finally, the buildup sensation in his lower region released, sending ropes of thick semen inside both of their abused vagina's.

The two young women shuddered in another powerful orgasm when Naruto's seed nested inside their genital, with Lala got more than half load inside her and Naruto's member that stay in her made her feels stuffed. The three of them released a sigh relieve and content feeling wash over them, slowly but surely they felt tired and sleepiness washed over them.

Unfortunately, their relief cut short when they heard concerned sound of Kotegawa Yuu. "Yui? Are you okay? I heard odd sound from your room."

The sleepy and tired feeling washed from Naruto and Yui in a instant, except for Lala who was already closed her eyes with a content smile in her face.

"Nii-san? B-But how? I thought he would back in few days?" Yui stuttered as she feels dread creep over her stomach. Naruto also tensed because of this, before they could do anything or even moving, door of Yui's room was being slammed open, showing concerned Yuu.

Kotegawa Yuu blinked owlishly by his little sister, her crush and unknown girl position. The white thick fluid dripped from Yui's swollen red womanhood and Naruto's penis that still inside unknown pinkette just validating Yuu understanding to what had happened. But before he could say something, his world turned black.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Moments later.<span>**_

After Naruto successfully knocked out Yuu, he created few shadow clones to clean the mess while Yui still recuperating from the long pleasuring yet agonizing sex, and Lala carelessly asleep with content smile. He washed Yui's bed sheet with minor Suiton jutsu before drying with minor KatonJutsu.

After finished cleaning, clothing sleeping Lala and limping Yui, bringing Yuu to sofa in second floor after banging his head to the wall for next day alibi Yui had created, Naruto was ready for back to his house. With the clock showed ten in the night, he was sure Mikan would be worried over him.

"Why you not immediately take a break Yui? I mean you still look like your gonna drop any moment after all that." Naruto said awkwardly. Lala was still asleep on his back.

Yui grimaced in pain as she leaning on a wall, glowing soft green hands in her lower belly, trying to kill Naruto's leftover sperm inside her still sore vagina. She didn't want to get pregnant yet because they still in high school, she was a bit tempted if they are older and entered adult hood literally, not figuratively like they had done.

"Nah, I just want to see your face one last time… this night before I sleep. Don't worry, except a sore vagina,I'm alright and with bit treatment I can go to school tomorrow. I mean honestly, do you really want me that bad until you stuffed me like that? You're implying like you want to impregnate me…" Yui replied with joke in the end and strained smile. Of course Naruto could see it clearly, if his furrowed eyebrow and eyes shining with concern is any indication.

"Are you really okay?"

Yui sighed, she was happy for Naruto concern but she's grown up woman. "Yes… Naruto my dear… Now shoo… let me call this a night."

Naruto smiled after sighing. "Yeah… good night Yui-chan…" As Naruto tried to jump, Yui suddenly stopped him.

"Wait!" Naruto looked at Yui direction and find she walked limply. Then she grabber collar of his jumper and pull him in deep, heated and passionate kiss. After full minute, they separated with glazed eyes.

"You know Yui-chan… you're really wow…" Naruto said bluntly, eliciting pink tint in Yui's cheek.

"Take care Naruto-kun…" Yui said lovingly. Naruto nodded and walk to other direction. Yui also went back to her house, but just in few steps, Naruto suddenly said something bit aloud. "Thought, I don't mind impregnating you and become the father of your baby, I always dreamed having family of my own after all…" Then he leaped to nearby rooftop, missing whiplash from Yui who blushed with tears threatened fell from her eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Yui gasped. She felt her heart soared by Naruto's proclamation. She looked at where Naruto jumped between rooftop to another like a blur with max amount of affection and love. She rubbed her wet eyes and went to her home. But, when she felt the soreness in her inner tights, she couldn't help but grimacing. "Damn… Even though I teamed up with Lala-san, we're out classed badly, and he just cum once and still stiff… Like it or not, Naruto-kun really needs other woman to satisfy his urge and with just myself and Lala-san is suicide…" Yui thought aloud. When she passed the living room, she decided to deal with her brother tomorrow, she really needed break, badly.

* * *

><p>'Kurama? Did I do right thing?' Naruto asked between his roof-hopping.<p>

"**Yes, you did."** If Naruto wasn't in deep thought, he'll catch Kurama distraught tone. Satisfied with his partner answer, Naruto shut their connection. Inside him, Kurama was looking at huge plasma screen with entire scene of Naruto's threesome moments ago with undivided attention, if someone looks at his face clearly, they could see the furs in his cheek area darkened than his usual red color.

"**Damn… the kit is really heaven ticket…" **Kurama mused aloud.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what do you think? Tell me in review... <strong>_**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

_Everything about this section still similar so far except review corner moved under here…_

_Just open the veil and start the story!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

* * *

><p>Many events have happened in the elemental nation after the first movement of Akatsuki on the fifth Kazekage, Gaara.<p>

The events that popped one by one also ridiculous, they'd acted like some short of domino effect.

After Hinata and her new team, consisted by Aburame Shino and Sai; a sleeper agent of Root, the moved to Tenchi Bridge to meet with Sasori's informant inside Orochimaru's circle. Because Kurenai is pregnant with Asuma's son, the new team 8 also have new leader; a former ANBU member under Hokage named Tenzo with his Wood Release ability.

They'd met with Sasori's informant that's actually Yakushi Kabuto.

From there, the battle cannot be avoided when Orochimaru appeared. The battle itself was really marvelous. Hinata goddess level skill clashing with the notorious snake sannin reshape the land around them.

But, Orochimaru who's tricky and slippery person ran away from the wrathful goddess in the last second bringing Sai who actually has true mission to assassinating Sasuke.

When, Hinata knew that, her pissed attitude is normal because she'd swear she's the one who'll take the last Uchiha alive because he'd taken her love's life three years ago and left her become a eternal virgin because her oath to never have another man beside Naruto.

However, when they finally meet with Sasuke in Orochomaru's base, Hinata could not fight Sasuke because he just said he wasn't interested in fighting with her and just vanished, leaving a pissed, scornful, vengeful, and other kind of word that could describe the state of the girl's that slowly but surely crept toward darkness, that time.

Another huge problem soon arises in multitude waves and both slowly but surely crippling Konoha power.

First is the death of Asuma in Hidan's hand, leaving heartbroken Kurenai and their unborn child. Team 10 then planned to avenge their fallen teacher to the immortal duo of Akatsuki.

Hinata also decided to help because she want to give retribution to people that make her teacher and someone close to mother, feeling sad.

The battle itself could be said as short lived. As Shikamaru went to another place with Hidan, their battle is already set in stone with everything similar with what everyone'd known.

While Kakazu, Hinata was the one who brutally destroyed his five hearts and ended the fight before Shikamaru ended his fight.

Chouji and Ino also stupefied by how fast, swift, brutal and evecientHinata really is. They finally understand that the meek girl they'd known in their Genin day had turned into ferocious lioness that you wouldn't dare to mess.

Just after the event with Zombie brother, Sasuke finally in the move to fight his brother. But, the raven haired Uchiha found himself was lost after he killed Itachi. Unfortunately, Tobi appeared and told him the truth behind Uchiha massacre and who actually Naruto was for him.

Sasuke who never thought that Naruto was actually his god-brother, shocked beyond believe, added by the truth behind Uchiha massacre; Sasuke was lost, he's in total lost. And Tobi continued his scheme and brainwashing the young Uchiha to walk more deep into darkness.

Then, other problem popped again, so much problem appeared and without end like there are ants found a sugar. This time is the leader of Akatsuki, Pein attacked Konoha. Even Hinata cannot hope to beat all six bodies of Pain.

When every ninja thought that everything would end, a miracle happened.

Jiraiya and Tsunade appeared suddenly and battled the six bodies of Pain, with Hinata help. Jiraiya and Tsunade whom finally have mastered the Senjutsu, walk over the puppet of cheap imitation of true Rinnegan power and found that actually, the leader of Akatsuki is Jiraiya's pupil, Nagato.

Jiraiya then comforted Nagato and Konan. However, the meeting didn't happened as good as what Jiraiya had thought. He and Tsunade must battle the strayed orphan of Ame and the battle end with Nagato and Konan demise. After the battle, Jiraiya and Tsunade vanished, but not with empty hand. They got theRinnegan and took Hinata with them, because her ties with their 'late' god-son.

The sixth Hokage; Danzo, after the conclusion of Akatsuki's attack and the two sannin and Hyuuga goddess disappearance, was furious and finally take call for the five kage summit.

* * *

><p>While the elemental nation's status is more unstable by the disappearance the center of their world, the subject of elemental nation's center attention also seemed bit off almost week.<p>

That was what his little sister, his fiancée, and finally his secret lover could think off.

A month had passed after their fateful night full of passion, love and mostly lust.

After they solidified their —secret— status as polygamist lover, Yui now had shown her relation with Naruto bit more freely, of course not as extreme as Lala who could jump at him like hugging him, kissing him, or sometime trying to jump in his pants —that pissing one Kotegawa Yui because she must stop it before the problem escalated further—, out of the blue.

She just shows the school that she'd actually known Naruto for long time and now they acted like best friend freely, of course with Naruto mishap and prank, the image of black haired girl furiously trying to catching the dual colored boy could always be seen few times in the week.

They really have fun, for sure. But that fun demolishedsuddenly when Naruto became very odd.

He wasn't carefree or laid back like usual, but had permanent scowl like someone was in deep thought attached to him all the time except for when he was asleep.

Heck, he even denied sex invitations from Lala, Yui or both, and that was odd beyond believe, because Naruto always jump on them every time they invited him, screwing their brains silly, and leaving them with a full of load of his seed.

But now, he doesn't even try to humor them even bit. That honestly worried them.

Mikan also worried about her Onii-sama, until her accusation that her Onii-sama's purity had been stolen by two she-devils forgotten.

Unfortunately for Mikan, her woman intuition proven correct, but she doesn't have evidence to kill one succubus and one hypocrite yet.

Mikan had caught Lala and Yui limping one day with glowing aura from them like they're re-born into new people, she has a hunch why, but still, without solid evidence she couldn't do something.

Oh, poor Brocon and her infatuation to her own brother, if she only caught them sooner, her shock in future wouldn't be severe.

Without the three female knowing, the reason of Naruto's odd attitude because the decision he'd made when he accepted Lala and Yui's feelings for him, the feeling he'd locked deep in his heart and always try to believed in false reality and reassurance he created for himself; that he must live in Yuuki Rito's shoe, for the sake of that poor boy.

Now, everyone didn't know what in the head of the amalgamation right?

Actually, the former-and-still most dangerous assassin in the universe was thinking about his buried feeling toward Tearju Lunatique; his lover, his other half, someone who'd gained his affection, when he's still a being known as Crimson Darkness.

Some people maybe have a question; Why he never trying to search Tearju, right?

The answer is because he was afraid.

Afraid if his weakened state after the stupid merging incident could turn everything spiral out of control.

That day, he'd decided to stay in earth, for both Rito's sake and because his condition couldn't afford him to back to outer space.

He must stay low until he'd fulfilled his life for Rito's was sure after his battle with Gid, and his sudden disappearance until years have passed, people believed he was dead.

He'd accepted that Tearju maybe had moved on from him and believed she was safe and happy now.

However…

An unfortunate and unforeseen occurrence in the shape of Lala's appearance happened, and thrown everything —his believe and self-reassurance— out of control.

After he'd seen how relentless Lala was to make him fall for her, and how Yui's feeling for him that he'd only know after Yui had confessed.

He's really idiot isn't he?

How could he forget about something very important?

Something he actually knows for sure about Tearju, that's the blonde extraterrestrial goddess really has strong will and believe even she's meek woman in appearance.

Yes, he's really dumb, really very dumb. Now, he understood why Sasuke called him dobe, though he would never admit it in front of duck-ass-styled haired boy.

His mind telling that until now Tearju was still waiting for him, still waiting for her half to come back to her, and one thing that Naruto is sure about what Tearju is, she's really stubborn women and if she'd put her heart on something, changing her decision is impossible.

Oh, he is really a bastard man isn't he?

Well—shit!

He can't think what Tearju had felt all this time around.

Maybe she really was still waiting for his arrival.

Because of that thought, Naruto now in deep thought on how he could find the blonde haired, green eyed extraterrestrial beauty.

However, so far he couldn't find anything yet.

The universal radio code of his ship also vanished and he cannot check it. He was sure that Tearju had changed it for safety reasons.

The only way he could find Tearju is by asking toward the list of his former partner in crime, however he can't do that now.

Because his ever-growing trouble that's he could describe as; Troublesome.

Oh, well, after his shitty life so far? What was the worst could happen?

* * *

><p>Tenjoin Saki frowned to her servantbest friend; Kujou Rin. Next to Saki is, Fujisaki Ayako or known as Aya, her best friend, who was standing with similar worried expression.

Both of them were concerned for Rin well being. In this few days, the modern Yamato Nadeshiko was easily day dreaming or drown deep in thought. She also uttered sad sigh many times. They know the reason behind the champion in National Kendo tournament's attitude.

Yuuki Naruto.

Saki and Aya themselves never thought that Rin could fall in love, they have thought that hardened girl like Rin could falling in love, but there was the evidence of that miraculous thing; a love sick Kendoka that had served Saki from they were only little girls.

Saki crossed her hand under her buxom chest. "Rin… why did you not tell him about your feelings, sooner?" Saki finally said.

She really wanted to do this from long time ago, from when Rin had blabbered that she has crush on Naruto. She really tempted become match maker but she held herself and let Rin try by herself first. But, the lack of development in their relationship, after they become best friend from just sparring partner, had frustrated Saki.

"Saki-sama thank you for your generosity… but you don't need to do this for me…" Rin said. "He already has a fiancé." She added in whisper but Saki and Aya could hear her.

Saki frowned, she'd searching everything about Naruto after she knew Rin has crush on him.

He's kind boy, smart and sometimes cute, carefree and laid back, but don't be fooled by his usual appearance because he can more terrifying than a pissed demon if he's angry. He's also most genius student in Sainan High, aces in any kind of athletic, but he's humble and never flaunting it. He also has his own fan girls club and dubbed as most desired my in Sainan. But, he never showed any kind of interest toward opposite gender except his best friend that Saki had known so far.

So, the knowledge that the number one most desired male in Sainan suddenly has a fiancés is bit stunning and baffling at the same time. Though Saki doesn't have interest in him, she is still spying on him for Rin's sake, her best friend's/servant's sake.

"Who is she?"

"Lala Satalin Deviluke, a new student in Yuuki Naruto's class, proximity attendance is one hundred percent so far. She's also dubbed as… most beautiful and cute female student in Sainan high school right now." Saki frowned after Aya had told her about this Lala.

Her pride and ego as number one beauty queen of Sainan was at stake right now.

With helping Rin with her love life,she'll kill two birds with one stone.

After a moment in deep in thought, planning and scheming. Saki bopped her hand to her palm. "I have brilliant idea girls."

Rin and Aya looked at her mistress/best friend/leader with confused faces. Then they felt something bad would happen. They knew that because Saki's smirk.

"My idea is…" Saki whispered in Rin's and Aya's ears. When she had finished, Aya glasses slackened from it place, showing her black eyes in state of shock. Rin is none better.

"B-B-But, Saki-sama…" Rin stuttered, trying to deny whatever Saki's idea. Their reaction was enough to tell everyone that her idea is bad downward absurd or something very humiliating for Rin and her code.

"No buts Rin… We need show Lala Satalin Deviluke that Naruto is yours only… and I'll make sure she knows that I'm always be most beautiful girl in Sainan…" Saki said in finality, but when the brunette and blunette heard the true reason behind the blonde eagerness, they couldn't help but sweat drop.

"Lala Satalin Deviluke… just you wait… Ohohohohoho~" Saki said with her usual Oujo-sama's laugh in the end.

* * *

><p>Curse his mind that had tempted fate. Who told him to ask 'What worst could happen?'<p>

Unfortunately no one told him to do that, and now the duel-colored hair boy must reap what he'd sown.

He'd persuade Lala to create something, but because the inconvenient time, namely his sudden request after his brooding time, Lala easily caught something amiss and pestered him to no end.

Of course he denied anything that peek Lala's curiosity about his past and his ties with Crimson Darkness, god damned if she knows that _Crimson Darkness_and _he_ actually is the same person.

Now, he must taste this punishment.

Sitting in the chair with many straps that impossible for him to be released—except using his full power andand told the world who he is—, hewas forced to watch both Lala and Yui doing a scene that only could happen in Shoujo-ai/Yuri doujin, Naruto was tortured beyond belief because Naruto Jr. was thrashing around for release in its 'home'.

Oh—well, he's still lucky though. He can see the wonderful play in front of him clearly in the morning.

"Ahn~ Lala… I Never… hah~ ugh~ thought, I will… aah~ be doing something hemph~ like this… hauh~ before… Ahn~" Yui said between gasps of pleasure and moans. She was in Naruto's bed with Lala on top of her.

"Hngh~ how is this Yui~~~ your breast really bigger than mine even just by bit… gasp~ yes… stroke my tail Ahhnn~ like that!Yessss!" Lala replied between her moans and groans of arousal. She played with Yui's nipple and clit as the brunette stroked her tail and fingered her scared hole.

'Oh joy!' Naruto said saracastically in his mind because scene in front of him.

"**Shut up Naruto. Let me record this blessing from heaven, this is rare we see something like this not from that cheap manga and low-rated hentai anime."** Kurama said in annoyance, trying to shut his host complain.

Now Naruto could feel he was regretting his decision to hold Kurama's pleasure with those things.

'Then let me use my power to get out from this chair!' Naruto asked/demanded his partner.

"**And missing this obvious godsend? No way in the six realms boy!"** Kurama replied, still recording the holy view from Naruto's sense.

'Why I must've feel this treatment?' Naruto wailed mentally.

"**Because, outside gambling, your luck is worse than Senju Tsunade's luck in gamble."**

'Oh, shut up Kurama!'

"**You're the one who must shut up! You'd tainted that holy moans and whimpers of pray to goddess of sex by your pitiful wail, Naruto!"** Kurama commented.

'Traitor!'

"**I will become a traitor if you stop me from gaining pleasure!"**

'Ungrateful bastard!'

"**You're—"**

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaan~"

Scream of pleasure ended Naruto and Kurama's banter and when they looked at limped girls in the bed, their reaction were varying.

"**Bastard! This was because of you I couldn't record that fully for my holy collection!"**

'Shut up! I don't care and I'm glad they finally ended, they're torturing meeeee!' Naruto then left sulking Kurama in corner of his mind and looked at the two girls in the bed. They still lied with each other but now Yui was on the top.

From their position, Naruto could see their throbbing, swollen, and drenching vagina from his place without problem, and that was irking him to no end.

After all, Lala did this to punish him because he didn't want to tell her why he needs thatdevice. Like he would tell her, anyway?

Naruto looked at two wimpering girls in wonder.

He never thought that they could pull something like this. Heck, he never thought that both of them could become bisexual and making love with one another. It seems, when he was to drown in his thought, he really missed some important things.

Naruto was thinking about Yui, she never thought that the strict Kotegawa Yui could become nymphomaniac after their first sex and has really lewd body and mind behind her hard exterior.

So much surprise in his life that made him thinks what kind of surprise awaits him in the future.

Then he's wondering about Lala. He never thought that princess of universe would have a wild and unpredictable mind similar to him behind her façade, her bisexual tendency also one of few things that had caught Naruto off guard.

He wonders if Gid's and Sephie's other child is similar with Lala in this kind of thing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Devilukes' royal castle — Nana Astar Deviluke's room.<strong>_

"Hmph—fuuuun~ Ahnn~ Naruto-sama~~~"

Nana was pleasuring herself in her room.

She frantically fingering her vagina and caressing her tail as she imagining the bestial appearance of her big sister's fiancé.

Nana never thought she would do this disgraceful act that her twin sister loves to do.

Shaming herself by fantasizing her soon to be brother-in-law. But, her animalistic instinct that has grown because of how long her only friends were animals caused her to get a animalistic mate drive, which demanded her to take the temptation.

Unfortunately, as Nana was pleasuring herself, she forgot to lock her room and nowone other person was looking at her with disbelieving look.

"My my… whoever thought that both my big sistersare so lewd beyond me…" The other person in Nana's room whispered.

She's Momo Velia Deviluke, the younger of Devilukes' royal sisters.

She went to Nana silently as the animal-lover pinkette was pleasuring herself nonstop.

Without further ado, the green-and-black clad Deviluke snatched Nana's tail, shocking the flat chested girl then began licking Nana's tail.

"M-Momo… w-what are y-you doing—hhhaaannn~" Nana moaned shamelessly as Momo licked her tip of tail in shape of spade.

"Oh my dear sister… I never thought you would've been pleasuring yourself while imagining our soon to be brother-in-law…" Momo asked sultrily, her tone sounded devilish.

"W-What a-are y-you talking a-about, M-Momo?R-Release m-me n-n-now!" Nana whimpered under Momo's ministration.

"Don't be shy sister… after all we have a similar interest to a certain someone…" Momo said. She moved on top of Nana who turned into a moaning mess. She inserted one of her finger into Nana's vagina and rubbed Nana's clitoris with her thumb.

Whatever Nana's retort, it died in her throat as lust had taken over her mind. Her left hand clutched the bed sheet and her right hand grabbed Momo's tail.

"Iyaaaaan~" Momo moaned in delight as Nana stroked her tail roughly, that was her secret that Momo like it rough.

They continued to pleasuring each other until they climaxed together. But, they immediately continued as their after-orgasmic post ended and as they do that toward each other, they were imaging same boy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuuki's house hold — Naruto's room.<strong>_

Naruto didn't know why but when he thought about Lala's siblings, he has this dread in his stomach and shivers ran through his spin.

'Whatever that is, I don't want to get caught in that…' He mused as Yui finally released him because they have usual training with Mikan, and they didn't want Mikan to know their illicit activities yet.

* * *

><p>'Now. How the hell did I end up in this situation,AGAIN?' Naruto screamed mentally.<p>

He was tied in chair with chains and ropes, and became the object of curios and amused looks from many students in Sainan high school.

In his right was his favorite sparring partner and one from his many best friends in a cute frilly dress, looking at him with apologizing gaze.

In left, there's bluenette with thick rounded glass. She peeked at him with meek look, even her eyes covered by that thick glasses, Naruto can feels it because her presence of meekness in similar with Hinata and Tearju once have around him.

Then, the subject of his ire, a blonde haired girl —in both bun and drill style— was standing not far from him, clad only in white revealing Bikini.

"Lala Satalin Deviluke… now show yourself or you're a coward that you know you can't beat me in this beauty contest? Now, get here Lala and stop hiding, let me show the entire school that I, Tenjouin Saki is number one beauty in this place… Ohohohohoho~"

Whoever was curious about what happened, let have short flashback on how everything started, shall we?

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Flashback!<strong>_

* * *

><p>This morning, after usual morning training with Yui, Mikan and surprisingly Lala, because she decided to join then so she can protect herself when Naruto wasn't around.<p>

Naruto, Lala and Yui walked in comfortable pace and silence after they'd parted with Mikan in intersection.

Both Lala and Yui were chatting happily about something, from Naruto enhanced sense, he could gather hushed word like; endurance, bed, technique and obviously; sex.

Now, he isn't Kurama who would've eavesdropping when he heard that kind of talk.

Whatever they talked, he was sure that it was something consisting him around.

Just as they were entering the school ground, a car voice took their interest and when they looked the sound origin. A classic and high class was parking in there

When the car's door opened, a long red carpet unrolled until it ended in the school building's door.

Naruto sweat dropped as he saw that 'normal' occurrence, he knows whoever behind this moronic stunt but stayed silent.

Next to him, Lala looked at the view in innocent façade gleamed with interest and curiosity, something that Naruto glad that wasn't mischief because it should ended with trouble occurring in Naruto's 'normal' life.

In his other side, Yui's eyes sharpened because the scene. Yui doesn't care whoever it is; children of ministry, only son/daughter of president or-even the king of long as they haven't following school's ruler and disturb the school's peace.

She would deal it with iron hand.

A blonde haired girl in Sainan's female uniform got out from the car and when his foot touched the carpet, wind picked around her, blowing her sandy blonde hair dramatically.

"Good morning~" She said in regal tone.

Naruto deadpanned by her charade.

He'd thought when this girl finally stopped her idiotic stunt and get out from her self-centered shell before the true color of world crush her.

But, what surprised him was next.

His sparring partner and best friend, appeared with cute white one piece frilly dress and pink cardigan, a bashful blush adored her healthy alabaster white cheek, enhanced her beauty into illegal level.

Naruto looked at the blonde girl blankly when they eyes met and asks. "Saki, what in earth had happened to Rin?"

Saki frowned because her assessment proven wrong. She'd thought that Naruto would swoon over Rin, when he saw Rin cuteness with 'cute' dress she'd selected, but it seems Yuuki Naruto is proven as challenge for Tenjoin Saki and she never back from challenge.

Rin's shameful and deflated expression also made Saki's eyebrows knitted further.

"Ohohohoho~ what do you think about Rin this morning Naruto?" Saki asked back.

"She's look odd!" Naruto replied bluntly.

He was always a honest person and after looking Rin with mostly Hakama, training-Gi or not-too-feminine casual outfit which oddly made her more attractive, looking at Rin with that outfit is kind of odd.

Does he gains fetish? Hopefully not!

Saki's frown deepened as Rin's slumped in despair with gloomy aura around her.

Then Yui entered in wrong moment. "Tenjouin-sempai and Kujou-sempai what's the meaning of this? This kind of behavior that disturb the peacefulness around school's area is prohibited, wearing anything than uniform is also prohibited!" Yui stated in her leader of disciplinary committee persona. However, no one heard her.

"Oh my… you don't need to act shy around us Yuuki Naruto… just say honestly that Rin is cute, more than usual right?"

"I always said the truth Saki… and honestly, Rin is more attractive in her hakama…"

"Are you by any chance, have a fetish on shrine maidens?"

"What was that? Don't make another rumor in my already many list of rumors in school!"

"But, aren't all of those true?"

"No way in hell! Who's the one who spread the rumor that I was swinging for another group? Let me make his/her live suffer!"

"See Rin, he's straight and does not swing that way!"

"Of course I'm, what do you think me of?"

Poor Yui, Her words fell to deaf ears as Saki and Naruto started their verbal assault toward one another.

That was normal occurrence. Naruto who dislike pompous wealthy child really irked by Saki's self-centered tendencies and her thick head never caught his sarcasm and veiled insult.

For educated girl, Saki is dumb one.

Her mind that misunderstood Naruto's sarcasm and veiled insult into flattery word also raised her ego, no, not only him, it seems Saki really couldn't understand where the genuine praise or sarcasm from anyone.

Lala finally entered before Yui snapped and decided to put Saki in multiple layered Genjutsu with image of hundred naked principals tried to smothering her, yeah, a true nightmare.

"Ano, Naruto~ who's she? Is sheanother one of your friends?" Lala asked 'innocently'.

Naruto deadpanned for moment before answering. "I couldn't be sure about that… Lala this is Tenjouin Saki, oh so high princess that momentary fall really hurt because how high she's…" Naruto introduced Sake to Lala with thick sarcasm.

"Ohohohoho~ such a flattery word from you wouldn't catch my interest Yuuki Naruto… but thank you Hoohohoho~"

Everyone sweat dropped when they heard Saki.

She's an idiot isn't she?

Her self-centered deluded herself and made her blind to obvious sarcasm.

"Saki-sama… Yuuki-san insulted you by that…" Aya—who was silent so far— finally spoke.

"What do you mean Aya? Yuuki Naruto just stated the truth that I'm too high from commoner standard…" Saki replied in matter-of-fact tone.

See! She's really blind right?

"Yo! Aya, how are you! Why you aren't change to the contact lenses yet? Your beautiful eyes are wasted because of those glasses." Naruto greeted.

Aya blushed when she heard Naruto and stammered back behind Saki, confusing Naruto bit and gained three female ire because his blatant flirt.

Saki who finally caught Lala finally asks the pinkette. "Are you by any chance this Lala Satalin Deviluke?"

"uh-huh… yes…"

"Then… Lala Satalin Deviluke… I challenge you to beauty contest!" Saki exclaimed suddenly, making all people except Rin and Aya taken aback by Naruto, Lala and Yui hid it really well.

"Why?" Lala asked curiously. She tilted her head aside, pronouncing her cuteness by few folds.

"Because I want to know who is the most beautiful girl in Sainan high school!"

"Why?"

"Because I heard many people acknowledged you as beautiful!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know who is the most beautiful between us?"

"Why?"

"Because I will show everyone that I'm the number one beauty in this school!"

"Why?"

"Because, as heiress of prestigious family like me, become number one is something befitting someone like me."

"Why?"

"Because as heiress—wait, stop asking me like that, that was annoying! So, do you accept?"

"No… not interested…" Lala replied simply, still in her innocent tilted head position. But for Naruto, he could see mischief and mirth clearly.

Saki was taken aback by Lala's reply. But, before she could ask, Lala had hugged Naruto's arm into her soft mounds and dragged him to the class. "C'mon, Narutooo~ Yuiii~ if we don't hurry, we will be late!"

Saki face vaulted hard in her carpet. Rin and Aya helped her immediately but when she finally stood straight again, she found Naruto and his group have vanished.

Saki finally snapped and shouted; "Don't you think you can go just like that… just you wait, Lala Satalin Deviluke, I, Tenjoin Saki will show you who is the number one beauty in this school, Ohohohohoho~"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback ended!<strong>_

* * *

><p>That was how everything turned like this.<p>

He got tricked in the lunch time when Rin and Aya searching him. They'd caught him of guard because he never thought that Rin and Aya would do something like this.

He didn't hate them just annoyed because this ridiculous situation.

He could easily get out from this situation, simple body replacement technique would suffice but he's just curious on what would happen, so he stayed in his chair, tied like some kind of villain.

Though, with his infamous reputation in past, he passed as one.

'Why fate didn't give me break from these troubles? Did she have grudge on me because I bitching about her in Chunin exam years ago?' Naruto wondered silently. 'Mah, let see… what will happen?'

Naruto was waiting something happened,but, as time passed Lala didn't arrived who silently meditating and feeling the peace which nature energy gave him, really don't think any problem and just waiting in silence serenely.

But the three girl around him didn't share his sentiment.

After waiting too long until sky turned into magnificent orange and yellow like sky lit ablaze by fire. The de facto leader in the trio sophomore finally snapped.

"Where. Is. She?" an annoyed Saki demanded. She couldn't wait the pinkette anymore, she'd have waiting her for half of day yet she wasn't appear to her challenge, and that annoyed Saki greatly.

"Yuuki Naruto, where… is… your—WHERE IS HE?" Saki who looked at Naruto finally recognized that orange-crimson head wasn't in his chair.

She looked dumbly at straw doll with Sainan high uniform and orange-crimson wig which matched Naruto's hair style. Because her annoyance she didn't read the letter crudely written in the straw doll face.

Rin and Aya who snapped from their boredom, looked at their mistress/leader then to Naruto's chair. They blinked when Naruto had turned into straw doll with paper in the face area. Aya took the letter and read that aloud.

'Thank you for your hospitality but I can'tstay forever with you girls… have a nice time waiting — Yuuki Naruto'

There also chibi Naruto with peace sign in under the letter.

Saki, Rin and Aya just stared blankly at the paper before looking around and found that they're only student left in school, in the judge table, the head master still leering at Saki Bikini covered body. But, the heiress of Tenjoin family didn't mind it slightly, or more correctly, she mistook that look as admiration not as perverted look.

*Woof~*

Suddenly, barking sound caught the three they looked at the sound origin, they saw odd looking 'dog'.

Before they could ask what the heck with the dog, the black colored 'dog; jumped at Saki and shredded her Bikini.

"Iyaaaan~" Saki let out aerotic startled scream.

Saki dropped to the stage floor on top of her but with her bare breast uncovered to the world.

Even all students have back to their house, there are two male and two female that haven't left the school ground yet.

The first male who looked at Saki bare chest immediately leaped to the naked Tenjouin.

"Breast… get here to daddy~~~!"

The first person is the school principal who jumped at Saki, after undressing his suit and left only pink boxer with many yellow heart images.

His face morphed into perverted expression that even surpassing Jiraiya when he saw Tsunade's uncovered breast.

"Kyaaaaaa~" Saki screamed when she knows the perverted principal leaped at her, trying to commit sexual harassment to her.

"Get off from Saki-sama you filth!" Rin screamed as she brandished her bokken from nowhere and bash the principal head.

Unfortunately, because of that, the ero-principal changed his target from Saki to Rin.

"Ah~~~ Beautiful hips!"

"Kyaaa~ you despicable man, how could you still become the headmaster in this school!" Rin yelled as she tried to bash the principal head that miraculously dodged her every attack with his reflect had been boosted by ero-power.

As principal concentrated on Rin, Aya immediately went to Saki and help her best friend/leader. But Saki who felt hurt in her ego not accepting the blunette help immediately, instead she screamed in outrage.

"LALA, JUST YOU WAIT! I WILL PAY THIS HUMILIATIONBACK A THOUSAND FOLD!"

The two females who looked behind the bush giggled with how funny the prank Lala had done to Saki.

Yui, next to Lala, also giggled in amusement, she'd left her disciplinary committee personality when the school had ended.

What a bipolar!

Unknown to pinkette and brunette, the second male just looked with sweat drop from branch atop them. 'That was uncalled for…' The duel colored haired boy thought.

"**Though we get the image of that blonde's naked body… Oh~ thank you very much for the meal~~~!"** His partner in crime shouted in glee.

'Honestly, what happened to the fearsome Kurama that made him degraded into this kind of being…' Naruto shook his head exasperatedly.

"**Shut up, Naruto!"** Kurama snapped to his host because he'd been disturbed again when he tried to recording the heaven send.

'Hai~ Hai… now, let's get out before someone find us, shall we?'

"**Nooo! Wait for a moment, I don't finished recording that naked blonde yet~~~!"**

Unfortunately, the pervert fox plea's fell to deaf ears.

* * *

><p>[So, why you release that perverted robot dog to Saki?]<p>

[Because she was annoying…]

[Gezzz~ Lala, but didn't you feel any pity to her like that?]

[No, why?]

[Sigh~ just forget it…]

[Ne Narutooo~ let me wash your back~]

[Do as you wish but don't do anything funny.]

[Okey-dokey~~~!]

Mikan ended her eavesdropping when the conversation between her Onii-sama and Lala finally ended.

She puts the rubber chibi fox back to the table and went to check the soup she was cooking.

Now, Mikan wasn't someone who fallen that low like that. But, her frustration to get evidence about how far her Onii-sama relationship with Lala had rub her in wrong way.

Her female intuition screamed that Lala and oddly Yui have defiled her Onii-sama purity that meant the world for without evidence, she couldn't accuse them yet. That was one from few lessons her brother had taught her.

Mikan was torn between waiting for her brother to get back to path of goodness; the path of incestuous relationship or push it by committing rape to take her brother as hers.

Now~~~ that seems too far, isn't it? But, Mikan doesn't care… fuck with other people's view. She needs her Onii-sama and she would get that by any means necessary.

She wouldn't lose to Lala, Yui, Rin, Haruna, Risa or whoever will appear in the future to snatch her Onii-sama from her, from the path that incest goddess blessed.

If Lala's arrival and her engagement with her Onii-sama never happened, her mind wouldn't degrade onto this. Alas, it seems that heavens also favoring outsider than her 'pure' love.

With frustrated sigh, Mikan continued her cooks and mentally was thinking. 'Who is the other slut that decided to point her eyes to Onii-sama? My danger sense is tingling…'

Without Mikan knowing, the twins pinkette have prepared a scheme for snatching her Onii-sama and soon, another enemy in race would appear, one by one.

After Lala and Naruto got out from the bath, they have dinner together with Mikan and surprisingly Zastin who appears just before the dinner started.

The younger Yuuki didn't find any unusual act between the two like they have doing something illicit the bathtub.

However, the truth is far from it.

Naruto and Lala have committed another sexual act in the bathtub.

Naruto decided to persuade Lala with that bath-themed sex and create his requested device soon.

After his 'persuade', Lala had accepted, and she'll create and finish it this night.

When the dinner finished, Lala had vanished from the entertainment room, leaving Mikan and Peke who were looking at television, and Naruto and Zastin who were discussing about Lala's others suitors status, with a cup of coffee, and silently.

He didn't want to be caught off guard like the event with that annoying Balkan.

In his entire career, Naruto never feels so much violated and pissed in the same time. He also didn't like how ninety nine percent of Lala's suitors only want the pinkette because their perverted —in literal and figurative mean— pleasure and desire.

As the occupant of Yuuki residence busy with their own things. In outside, mysterious agents have branched their way into safety measure that not even Naruto had known it was in his house.

* * *

><p>"NO! NOT ANOTHER FLYING COW!"<p>

"YOU FILTHY FLYING COW, STOP HARMING SAKI-SAMA!"

Now, what kind of threat that made them shouts like that?

If you want to know, we need bit of rewind to few minutes ago.

When the night finally had arrived and unending darkness covered the sky in Sainan city. Three silhouettes were slowly creeping to the Yuuki residence. The silhouettes is belongs to Saki and her little merry group.

"Are you sure about this Saki-sama?" Rin asked in hesitance. She actually didn't want to do this, but her mistress she vows to protect and follow, had decided to meddle with her love live.

"Yes, Rin… as my faithful servant and best friend, I decide to land a hand to you… now shush~"

Rin and Aya deadpanned at their mistress.

Saki who felt their looks on her, mistook it for look of expectant to her to start this so called mission.

"Now, let's start [Rin's crush 'spying' mission], shall we?" Her word sounded genuine on helping Rin, but her next world destroyed it ruthlessly. "…and find Lala's embarrassing secret… Ohohohoho~"

That was the reason why Rin showed her hesitancy, she actually felt generous for her mistress helping hand in her love life because she really didn't know what to do after all she's only a girl who knows nothing but Kendo. But, understanding that Saki use her 'pure' love as reason made her felt bit betrayed.

However, as Saki stepped forward and her foot tangled with wire, unintentionally she'd triggered the anti-intruder mechanic that not even Naruto knows.

*Swoosh~*

Hail of wooden Kunais launching toward Saki, but her reflex she'd honed in her martial art class kicked and dodging the Kunais unfortunately her step has triggering another trap.

*SWING*

A log big as Saki's body swung toward the blonde. Aya immediately tackled Saki body to the ground, and triggering another traps behind trap.

*Swoosh~*

Rains of pellet bombs thrown toward downed Saki and Aya, Rin who saw that immediately deflected every pellet bombs skillfully, but not without sacrifice. Her pink clad figure is evident of it.

But, even they saved from three waves of traps.

Another wave of trap sprang in action, never letting them to take short break.

Traps flew toward them, but their stubbornness proven something because the successfully evade everything thrown at them.

However, the trap slowly became more insane in both appearance and effectiveness in each passing second after the first odd flaying cow launched toward them.

"WHAT THE HELL WITH ALL OF THESE THINGS?"

Saki roared as she dodged the flame thrower.

"THIS IS INSANE!"

Rin roared as she blocked many steel utensils thrown at her.

"SAKI-SAMA, RIN HELP ME!"

Aya yelped in horror as the infamous Sainan high school's principal leaped at Aya clad only in boxer, perverted face etched in his face.

"NO! NOT ANOTHER FLYING COW!"

"YOU FILTHY FLYING COW, STOP HARMING SAKI-SAMA!"

"Mooo~" The flying cow mooed in distress as it abused body was being abused further by enraged Rin. Tears that flied from it eyes enhanced the image of it distress effectively.

"AH… HOW COULD the PRINCIPAL BE HERE OF ALL PLACES!"

—Now, how could I know, not even the writer of this story know!—

Saki, Rin and Aya were screaming, shouting and yelping between the seemingly unending assaults from whatever tried to harm them.

After brutal and gruesome survival against insane traps, beating both flying cow and their perverted principal, they took quick break in some spacious spot at Yuuki residence's yard. But, the calmness they feel for second is only illusion which break as three squirrels appeared.

Saki, Rin, and Aya blinked at the squirrels which clad in black uniform that remind them of Ninja.

Before, they could even ask why the squirrel from 'Alvin and the chipmunks' were here, the middle squirrel screeched with authoritative pointing finger to Saki and other.

"_They'd branched the defend we put for defending Kage-sama's castle! Boys, attack~!"_

Unfortunately for the chipmunks, the three girls only heard horrible screech from the squirrel.

The squirrels leaped into action and brandishing their weapons to Saki and her group, not showing mercy and attacking skillfully that impossible for a SQUIRREL!

Rin dodged or parried the squirrel's attack while Saki and Aya jumped frantically to evade their attack. However, the unfortunate Saki backed too far without looking at sudden hole appeared behind them.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa~" Saki screamed in fright as her body thrown into dark hole, surprising Rin and Aya. But, their concern wiped from them as fluid attack fallen upon them, immobilizing them in the squirrels' mercy.

As the girls twitched in the ground, the taller squirrel commanded his friend to tying the brunette and blunette with ninja steel wires that appear from nowhere.

"_Tied this suspicious human and guard them as I tell Kage-sama!"_ the taller one said with authorities. But, in everyone couldn't understand it, except the middle one of Deviluke's princess.

"_Yes, Taichou!"_ The fat and short squirrels chorused and immediately tied the twitching girl.

"_All hail Kage-sama!"_ The taller one screeched.

"_All hail Kage-sama!"_ The other screeched after tied the girl.

As the fat and short squirrels guarding the girls, the taller one went inside house to telling their master they'd caught intruders.

As war happen outside Yuuki's house, Mikan, Peke and Zastin were doing their each other thing in the living room.

Imagine their surprise when a squirrel jumped at table in front of Naruto from nowhere and crouching similar how an ANBU crouching in front of Hokage in respect, something Naruto had seen in his past life as Uzumaki Naruto.

"_Kage-sama we found suspicious human around your fortress!"_ The squirrel screeched with respective tone. Of course they didn't understand it horrible screech but the aura of respect the squirrels shown to Naruto, told them that.

"Huh, aren't you the squirrel I saved year ago and living in our yard? Where are your two buddies?" Naruto asked stupidly. He really didn't know what kind of impossible thing happened in his yard.

"_Yes, Kage-sama, because of that, our allegiance stayed with you and we decide to peek your training in natural power for attaining power to repay your kindness."_ It screeched with respect and thanks.

The occupants of living rooms sweat dropped at the squirrel, they didn't understand what it said. Knowing they didn't understand him, the squirrel let out a frustration sigh, earning bigger sweat drops from everyone.

Fortunately, the perverted fox inside Naruto decided to help the poor squirrel-ninja-wannabe.

"**It caught something suspicious in your yard Naruto, and it wants you to go with it!"**

'Huh? Kurama? You understand what this squirrel's word?'

"**Understanding it word isn't correctentirely, I just understood it intention."**

'How?'

"**I have living long time in wild after Rikuudo-jiji dead and attuned to nature, so I could understand animal bit."**

'Awesome… can I do that?'

"**You already can, but in your Sennin mode state…"**

'Why—' whatever Naruto tried to reply his partner stopped because the squirrel snapped him from his trance.

He looked around and found concerned and confused look from the squirrel, Zastin, and Peke while Mikan's look is concerned one.

Naruto immediately looked at squirrel and nodded with serious face, he really didn't know he did this but it kind awesome like he was became Hokage for reason.

Talk about ironic.

The sage-ninja-wannabe-squirrel saluted then leaped at the opened window, earning blinks for other occupants except Naruto, They immediately followed Naruto to the yard and surprised when they saw Rin and Aya tied and guarded by other squirrels.

"Rin?Aya?" Naruto asked in surprised tone.

When the bespectacled girl and female Kendoka saw the occupant of Yuuki residence, they blushed in shame and embarrassment but blinked when the squirrels were saluting at Naruto with aura of respect.

They'd momentarily forgetting that their mistress was somewhere alone because the absurd scene in front of them.

Mikan, Zastin and Peke were also taken aback by the chibi-ninja gesture. Naruto not spared for the surprise either.

However, their charade ended because sudden shake from Yuuki residence direction and they saw Naruto's room catapulted by rocket to the sky.

"Why the emergency system I secretly put in Naruto-sama's room activated now!" Zastin shouted in shock.

Naruto just deadpanned before looked at still surprised Zastin. He wanted to know why this retard dared to put rocket in his room, he was sure Lala wouldn't dare because he already told , before Naruto could ask the Devilukean General, a surprised yell caught his attention.

"Lala/Lala-sama!"

"Saki-sama!"

Naruto looked at his floating room and saw Lala and Saki visage at the window. He immediately crouched down and saying his technique he mastered yet. "Ninpou Hijutsu: Cakra Kusari!(Ninja Art Secret Technique: Chakra Chain)"

A crimson ethereal chain burst out from his palm and shot toward his room, he was glad his room didn't flying surpassed 100 meter height yet.

He didn't see the surprise looks of everyone and star gazed squirrels those directed at him.

However Naruto relief was short lived because the rocket thruster blasted in full power, yanking him from the ground.

"Hugyaaaaaaaa~" Naruto screamed comically and it effectively snapping everyone from their trance.

Zastin immediately vanished in light.

Mikan wondering what kind of technique her Onii-sama used, she never saw that one.

The squirrels ran in circle frantically because their unofficial lord yanked by the floating room of doom.

'What the hell had happened?' was Rin and Aya thought.

* * *

><p>Saki was terrified, she never felt scared like this in her entire live, but as she looked at the Sainan city became little, the dread multiplied in her core.<p>

"Lala-san does something to safe us!" Saki demanded to the pinkette who was concentrating on Naruto's desk. In the desk there are many touch screen and diagram that Lala didn't understand. Lala didn't know who placed this safety system in Naruto's room and she certainly isn't.

"Ah, finally someone here to save us!" Saki yelled in relief after when she saw odd three planes were flying to them.

Lala's attention stay focused at panel and when she looked at 'release' cursor, she touches it.

The effect was instant, barrels of rockets opened at the roof and launching homing missiles toward the planes, which I'm sure everyone have know who are the pilots.

As the havoc with the rocket happened, no one hearing cursing voice of male under the floor because Saki was too frantic and Lala too concentrated.

When the ships fell one by one, Saki finally gave up while Lala's concentration still pointed at the screen.

Then sudden crack in the floor caught their attention.

*Crash!*

"HIIIEEEEEE~" Saki screamed in horror because hands appeared from the hole in the floor, similar from the cheap horror thriller movie she hated so much. Saki didn't afraid of ghost you know… they're not real just fiction. She just surprised… yeah surprised.

Lala raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

*crack—crack—

The unknown hands cracked the floor more and made big hole in the floor.

—Crash!*

"SHIT~!*

And finally a cursing silhouette appeared and showing;

"Yuuki Naruto?"

"Narutooo~"

Saki and Lala exclaimed, more likely surprised and relief for the first and childish glee to the last.

"Fucking… moronic… missile… not looking… at whom are… they freaking aiming!" Naruto was continuing his curse between pants, more because many close call with the many strayed missiles than the tired feeling.

"Narutooo~ I don't know how to control this emergency pod, it seems this is new model and all of my tool are in my room! I swear I'm not the one who did this…" Lala said frantically, scaring for her lover anger.

Naruto nodded in understand and relieved Lala immediately.

He looked at the touch screen in his desk and saying: "Your father's moronic right hand man who put this for 'emergency' but I don't think like that… It seems, Zastin really surprised before when he saw you here…"

Lala frowned when she heard that.

Did his papa have secret agenda for her lover?

Did her papa planning on harming him?

But, why?

Many questions appeared in Lala's brain in fast wave.

She really didn't know and didn't want to. So far, she never knows about her Papa's affection toward them and he only became selfish person as he became king of universe.

Seizing or destroying other planet who didn't like him where her Mama is the one who must've calmed them in negotiation.

For once, she really doubted about her dysfunctional family.

Naruto and Lala muses stopped as they heard gasp and sound of wind rush.

They looked toward the sound origin and found Saki slipped and now fall to the ground.

Lala leaped to catch Saki without thinking. She maybe irked at her because what he did to Naruto this day, but she isn't heartless.

Naruto who saw this just face palmed. "Idiot!"

He jumped outside his room to caught both falling Saki and Lala.

"**Are you would show the universe what you're truly boy? Are you have been prepared?"**

Kurama asked seriously inside Naruto, but he just stayed silent.

After moment, he replies. 'Don't worry… I will show the world, but not yet…'

"**Huh?"** was Kurama bewilderment answer.

* * *

><p>Saki, who was falling just looked at moon with desperation in her eyes. She felt numbas wind rushed her body. She thought is this how someone feel when their life near its end, only their life flashed in their eyes, something she feels right now.<p>

Her glazed eyes flashed again when she saw a black dot in the sky.

The dot became bigger and finally showing Lala, desperately trying to catch her.

Saki chuckled bitterly. "How ironic, I have bad intentions and she tried to save me? How ironic."

Lala finally caught at Saki. "Peke now—"

Lala suddenly halted when she remembered she didn't have Peke with her. Now, without Peke who has ant- gravity program, even she's devilukes, she was 100% sure she will dead when her body slammed the ground.

"Idiot…" Saki murmured at Lala.

However, the pinkette didn't hear that because she has her own end-of-existence time similar with Saki.

Her face showed dread that Saki never thought Lala could make.

The blonde blinked when she saw another dot in front of moon. Later, the dot turned into Naruto.

The duel-color haired boy hugged both girls protectively and spins their momentum until he was under them.

"Na-Naruto…?"

"Yu-Yuuki… Naruto?"

Lala and Saki murmured with bewilderment. Their eyes growing wide as they saw Naruto's reassurance smile and resolute eyes that told them they were safe.

* * *

><p>In the ground, Mikan, Peke, Squirrels team, Rin and Aya looked to the sky with horrific expression, though the robot face still as usual.<p>

"Onii-samaaaaaaaa!"

"Lala-samaaaaaa!"

"Saki-samaaaaaa!"

They screamed in horror.

"_Kage-samaaaaa!"_ the squirrels also screamed but the sound that came out from their tiny mouth is horrible screech.

"Shut up girls! Your sounds were disturbing the neighborhood!" An annoyed scream with many things thrown at them, ranging from toilet paper, plastic plate, ramen cup board, books and more, were what they got because the disturbance in neighborhood.

* * *

><p>The falling trio who saw the scene bellow just sweat dropped, forgetting their state momentarily.<p>

"They couldn't shut up aren't they?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

Before Saki could rebut the male Yuuki, Lala was beating her first.

"Naruto! How can you so calm in time like this! Even you're super awesome ninja, we still died when she slammed the surface. I'm who is Devilukean extraterrestrial being would die when we falling from this height and speed!"

Now, that confused Saki…

Naruto sighed in annoyance, seemingly doesn't care about their state.

When they slowly neared the ground they closed their eyes, the girls in the ground also closed their eyes while the squirrels squad stillwatching in horror.

About Peke, I honestly didn't know… it face just stayed like that…

"Kurama, give me bit of your power!'

"**Whatever you do? I will help if you stay alive and give me more pleasurable experience!"**

'Thanks Kurama… Kaa-chan… looks your son from heaven!'

Then everyone heard Naruto's shout.

"Uzumaki Hijutsu: Chakra Kusari: Kumo no su(Uzumaki's secret technique: Chakra Chain: Spider's web)"

* * *

><p><em><strong>In pure world<strong>_

"That was my son 'ttebane! He finally mastered my Chakra chain!" Kushina screeched in glee.

Minato, Jiraiya, Mikoto, Fugaku, and her other friend, family and relative sweat dropped in bewilderment because the reason of her happiness.

She more glad her son mastering her technique rather than his safety after failing from that height? What an absurd mother.

Kushina next sentence made their sweat drop size multiplied.

"Though, he need that blasted perverted fox help to do it…" Kushina murmured with frown.

Now, her status as good mother really must've been questioned!

Hahaha… just kidding. Kushina actually sure that her Naru-chan would safe, after all he's her awesome baby son!

* * *

><p>All girls even Lala and Saki opened their eyes and widening with what they saw.<p>

Ethereal crimson chains sprouted from Naruto's back and intertwined like spider web, absorbing the impact from their fall.

The tips of the chains embedded deep at many house's wall and high trees as anchor.

The chains immediately dissipated into air as red energy and Naruto landed in the ground with two girls in his arms safely.

When Lala and Saki knew they were safe and alive, the immediately hugged Naruto in bone crunching hug while saying thank you, again and again.

Mikan, Rin and Peke also leaped to group hug because the relief they felt, leaving shocked Aya end awed squirrels.

Yes, the squirrels now have more bragging right to all animal around Sainan that their master proves supeeeeeeer awesome!

"**Now, that was huge risk to use that imperfect technique Naruto…"** Kurama scolded him suddenly.

'Yeah, I know, but in the end we're alive… by the way… that technique… man, how Kaa-chan can use that technique easily?'

"**Your mother called Akai Chisou no habanero that brought dread and horror to her enemy not just because her foul temper kid…"**

'Hey, stop mocking my—'

"Y-Yuuki-san… what are you?" Aya question stopped Naruto bickering with Kurama and the girls happiness.

Rin and Saki immediately backed from Naruto with blush after remembering what they'd done and looked at him curiously.

Mikan and Lala were also looking at him, but with different reason, they never saw that technique before and because Mikan had lived with Naruto very long, she demanded his answer about that technique.

Naruto chuckled awkwardly. "How if we talking about this with coffee?"

'—and I hope they could accept and keep secret what they would know.' He added mentally. The perverted fox nodding in his head too.

* * *

><p>The discussion is took times more Naruto had planned.<p>

When they asked about what Naruto answered he's living real ninja who can use chakra.

When they asked isn't chakra only fiction or mere myth. Naruto told them that Chakra was real, among the true definition of chakra.

He also answered Mikan's and Lala's question about his technique and said that Mikan couldn't do that because her reserve is too small for now.

When Rin and Saki asked if they could use this chakra, Naruto said they were too late and only could the separate energy, physical energy that some martial art called 'Ki' or spiritual energy that used by Esper, with really hard and long training.

As he told the girls that, they reaction were varying from Aya dumbfounded that Naruto recognized because her slack jaw.

Rin who looked at him with admiration and idolizing gaze like usual, albeit there was plus and thap plus making Naruto cursed silently and Kurama laughing his furred ass off.

Naruto recognized the love and longing look he never caught from Rin's schooled face before, similar face that Tearju, Yui and Lala have.

The last is Saki and honestly, that creped Naruto.

First she have confused and conflicted face as she looked at him, as he retelling his story, Saki's look turned into resolute and determined whenever she looked at him.

Naruto didn't know but that look would bring him trouble in future.

He was sure because his guts instinct told him.

"Hahaha… impossible… this is impossible…" Aya suddenly giggled like deranged girl. Naruto understand why.

From what he knows, Aya is logic based girl and when she heard this logic defying truth. She became like that is only normal occurrence.

After all, with various things ninja can do like reviving dead body (Naruto only know Edo-tensei, RinneTensei isn't yet). The girl's logic mind finally broke apart in denial.

"Then… what's next? Deviluke-san is super-genius alien who actually princess of galaxy… please, this all is bullshit!"

"Aya calm down…" Saki ordered but the bespectacled girl continued her mad giggles.

When Saki and Rin looked at deadpanned Naruto, Yui, Lala and Peke —if they know it deadpanned with it absurd face—, they blinked in unison.

"Don't tell me…" Saki trailed.

The Yuuki family nodded still in deadpan. "She's 100% accurate…" They said simultaneously and monotonously, sending eerie feelings toward Saki and Rin.

When Aya heard that, she collapsed with steam came from her head. Everyone sure her brain had fried.

Knowing Saki and Rin questioned look. Naruto finally told them about Lala existence after he sighed in resignation.

When Naruto told everything about Lala, of course just from where he met her until this day. Everyone showed varying face again.

Saki showed bit wavering in her look but immediately back to resolute and determined look, no, there were more than before.

Naruto cursed again when he saw Rin hurtful look bit there also acceptance and proud look in her face that confusing Naruto.

Then Lala and Mikan showed shocked expression because they never know that the first suitor had showed up but Naruto told them he can handle it. They still pestered him and demand him to tell them if he meets with others.

Well—shit hit the fan!

Naruto finally agreed albeit reluctantly while Kurama snickered and said something like 'Poor bastard' and 'whipped'.

They called the night when the clock on the wall shows eleven near midnight. When Naruto and other occupants of Yuuki residence were asking them to have sleepover, they decide against it and back to Tenjouin residence, while Aya carried by Rin in back and Saki brings Rin's Katana.

Unknow to Naruto, both Saki and Rin have new look and thought about anything that would create chain reaction of trouble for him in future.

* * *

><p>[So how it is?]<p>

"I'm sorry but the trap incidentally triggered by princess…"

[Hmph… Lala? That good-for-nothing troublemaker…]

"But, I found another interesting thing from subject…"

[Show me!]

"You can see it by yourself, I'd sent it…"

*Bzzzzzt~*

[GYAHAHAHAHA~~~ this is interesting…]

"…"

[Spike another one! do everything to show the true trait if that boy is _**his**_ spawn!]

"But… how if she…"

[If she caught in crossfire, just let her be…she's useless like **_her_**… I don't need worthless and weak beings around me!]

"But…"

[Where your allegiance stayed… General?]

"Only yours my lord…"

[Good… now continue your job… show me the true power of that _**man's**_ spawn… GYAHAHAHAHA~]

The screen turned off and the white haired man in wicked skeletal armor gritted his teeth in frustration.

'Lala-sama… Naruto-sama… I'm sorry…'

* * *

><p>"Let do this…"<p>

A masculine mature voice said to no one.

"**So are you sure about this?"**

A demonic voice replied seriously around the man.

"Yes…"

"**Then how if she'd moved on…?"**

"I will congratulate her and wish her have happy life…"

"**Even though that will pained you greatly?"**

"Yes, I will bear it because I'm—you know very well right?"

"**If she hates you, what will you do?"**

"I'll shoulder it and never give up to gained her forgiveness…"

"**Good, that's the Uzumaki Naruto I know, now let's pray—"**

As the moonlight shined the shrine's rooftop, a mature figure —with long crimson hair and black shirt, black cargo pants, high collared black coat with red fire in tip and four Magatama accents in the collar and two in the neck part on black shirt, and finally pairs of crimson wings behind his back—showed his appearance fully.

He gripped a device tightly but the power not enough to break it, it's only his tool to find her and Lala had created it with all her heart in it.

"—he knows where Tearju is…"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>To Be Continued<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The reviews I'd decided to reply (sorry not all I could reply back!)<em>

_**Coresplinter, Kuflarger**__: Don't worry about that, you'll know for sure and about the hasty story, I did it consciously because if I write something to complex and long, I can lost an interest in writing it without good motivation._

_**Have a Little Feith**__: Dun dun~ Wrong :p I was understand about the grammar problem and I with my partner in this co-ed story tried our best._

_**Athan Starclimber:**__ hooo… I think Yami-chan could turn into woman that satisfy whatever your desire be, either it's Loli, mature, normal, anything can be settled with her amazing ability… khukukuku~_

_**Hanmac:**__ I can imagine in, but the last decision is from the readers who give their poll in Shinnagami's profile._

_And for everyone who gave this story either congratulation or critique for whipping writer's ass, thanks, really thanks._

**Please give your review more to burn the writer's spirit to write this story.**** ,"**

**NB: **_By the way boys/girl/men/women, I want to tell you that I will post my other story together with this story next chapter. It could be **Fate-Devil of Steel** or **Partum Trinity**, either one from them. I'd also sent the new chapter to Fujin of Shadow for grammar check. I also have decided to remake it a bit I its two previous chapter, because I cringed when I read my own story._

_See you in next issue! NotSaint666 and Shinnagami~ OUT!_


End file.
